Merge
by WowbaggerForever
Summary: AU, all human. The "downworlders" go to one school the "nephilim" go to another When the two schools merge, all hell breaks loose, and when Magnus and Alec meat, sparks fly. Mostly Malec but with hints of Sizzy, Clace and others. The Infernal devices characters are there but they are not major characters.
1. Magnus

_**Merge**_

_**Hey guys, this is my first mortal instruments fan fiction It is AU, and they are all at high school together. It is mostly Malec but with hints of Sizzy, Clace and others. The Infernal devices characters are there but they are not major characters. Please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters, or anything in this story besides the plot.**_

**MAGNUS POV**

"And so, to conclude, that is why, as of next year, Cassandra Clare Preparatory School will be merging with the Nephilim Institute", announced Malcolm Fade, principal of Cassandra Clare Prep. The entire auditorium seemed to groan in unison. Magnus Bane groaned with them. He did not want to have to merge with a bunch of stuck-up rich kids. It wasn't that C.C. Prep wasn't a nice school, in fact it was one of the nicest in the city, but Nephilim Institute was in a league of it's own. The kids at Nephilim were so snobby that some of them actually believed they were descended from Angels. Even though geographically the two schools were close, there was such a rift between the student bodies of Nephilim and Cassandra Clare that few associated with each other. Magnus had no idea why the schools were merging, or how the schools had gotten the parents to agree to it, but he supposed it was some boring political crap. He didn't care. As long as the Nephilim brats didn't mess with him during his senior year.

Magnus heard Mr. Fade say that the location and name of the Nephilim Institute would be kept; this also produced some indignant cries but this time Magnus did not participate. He did not have much school pride, and he knew full well that "The Institute", as it was commonly referred to, had much better facilities then Cassandra Clare, and the lockers were bigger, which was always a plus when you were as fashion conscious as Magnus Bane. If he was going to put up with the dicks from the Institute, he might as well do it in a nice building.

There were of course, a few nice kids who went there, but they were few and far between. Most of the Nephilim students thought that the people who went to Magnus's school were beneath them, and even called them "downworlders". But still, Tessa Gray, Magnus's good friends, who was sitting next to him, had perked up at news of the merge. She had many friends at The Institute and she was obviously ecstatic at the idea of spending more time with them. Actually, Magnus had met a few of Tessa's friends, and had to admit that they seemed nice. One, Will Herondale, was especially nice, and handsome too, but unfortunately he and his best friend James were both head over heels in love with Tessa. Which was understandable, because Tessa was pretty much perfect. As to Magnus's other friends, Catharina didn't seem to care (she valued school for the classes, she didn't really care where she took them), and Ragnor looked slightly disgusted, however that was normal for Ragnor. Camille Belcourt looked haughty and indignant. Camille hated being looked down on by anyone, especially because she considered herself to be above most people. She and Magnus had gone out for a few months in grade 10, but she had cheated on him so much that the relationship crashed and burned. How they became friends again after that was beyond Magnus. He felt a slight rush of vindication, at thinking about how horrified Camille must be at the thought of having to deal with all the stuck up Nephilim kids. Raphael Santiago, who was less of Magnus's friend and more of a distant acquaintance, was busy flicking pieces of paper at a grade 9, to be paying much attention to what was going on.

Magnus sighed, summer vacation was starting, and he did not want to think a bout the next school year, no matter where he was going. Tessa looked over at him grinning, "Don't worry Magnus, it'll be great. And hey, the boys there are pretty cute." Magnus rolled his eyes, "I do _not _want to date some snobby Nephilim boy, thank you very much, I have standards. Besides there is not a single guy at the institute who is anywhere near being out of the closet." Tessa smiled kindly, "You never know what will happen. One of them might surprise you." Tessa was always very optimistic and pushy when it came to other people's love lives. Then she swatted at Raphael's arm, "Hey! Stop bugging Simon!" _Simon_, thought Magnus, _that's the kid's name_. Simon had been a new student this year, and Raphael had been put in charge of showing him around. But Raphael had taken to tormenting him instead. _Well_, thought Magnus, _if this is what the guys at this school are like this, the guys at The Institute can't be much worse. _Maybe Tessa was right after all.


	2. Alec

**Alec POV**

Alec hit the tennis ball against the wall with as much as he could, trying to focus on the rhythmic bouncing noises of the ball and not the sounds of his family arguing behind them. He had come to the tennis court (yes, his family had a private tennis court) to get away from their bickering, but they seemed to have simply followed him. Alec didn't really see the point of being as rich as his family was, and having a house as big as theirs was, if you couldn't use it to escape from people every once and a while. But apparently the rest of his family didn't agree.

His parents, Robert and Mayryse Lightwood were complaining on and on about how the students of Cassandra Clare Preparatory were now going to be attending the Nephilim Institute. "The Institute is supposed to be the best," said Robert, "Our children shouldn't have to put up with those, _downworlders_." Alec rolled his eyes as his younger sister Isabelle gasped, dramatically indignant as usual, "Father! Don't use words like that!" Alec fought down a laugh, he knew very well that Izzy was excited about the new merge because of all the new boys who would be arriving. Fresh meat. Isabelle had only recently turned fifteen but she went through about as many boys as their adoptive brother Jace, went through girls. Which was saying a lot. Jace and her were the same age, and they were actually more similar than the Lightwoods who were actually related.

Alec was the only one of the Lightwood children who didn't have an active love life, or any love life at all. Except for Max of course, who was nine and still thought girls had cooties. Alec sort of agreed with him about the whole "girls are gross" thing, but it was mainly because he was gay, and not because he was a little boy.

The truth was that Alec didn't really care much about the merge, because either way, he figured that his life would be the same. He would attend school, hang out with Jace and Izzy and their friends (or by himself) and he definitely would not be dating anyone. Even if he was straight, he probably wouldn't have had the courage to ask someone out. But seeing as he was gay, and that he was so far in the closet that he might as well have been in Narnia, the mere thought of a relationship was out of the question. This year, like every other year, he would just be the shy, older Lightwood brother that most people didn't even realise existed. He only had two years left of high school and then he would be able to graduate, leave his family, and maybe, just maybe, start to live his own life.

He continued to hit tennis balls while Isabelle and their parents argued and Jace added in obnoxious and sarcastic comments whenever he could, without seeming to have a particularly strong opinion on the matter. Jace. He was Alec's totally gorgeous younger step brother, and though he loved him like a real brother, Alec had been becoming increasingly aware that living with a hot, funny, boy, who is only a year younger than you, does not make being a closeted gay easy. Every once and a while Alec would catch himself looking at Jace for a little two long, or thinking about him in a way that wasn't exactly brotherly. And it sucked, because eve if it wasn't totally weird, there was no way Jace would feel the same way.

The only person who new about Alec's sexuality was Isabelle, ad she had sworn up and down that she wouldn't tell anyone. Still, Alec could tell that she worried about him. She had even hinted that this school merge thing might be good for him. The kids at Cassandra Clare were much less homophobic then those of the institute. He might be able to meet someone. Alec had nodded half-heartedly, not promising anything. He had no hope whatsoever that this year would be better than any others. But he supposed there was always a chance.

Eventually Alec couldn't stand their bickering anymore, it seemed pretty pointless to him. He grabbed his balls and rackets and left not saying a word. His whole family except Jace looked at him accusingly, as if he should have sided with him in the argument. They were ridiculous. Alec found it hard to be that mad at Isabelle, but his parents were another story. As miserable as school made him, Alec was actually starting to look forward to September.


	3. Cute Boy

**AN: BTW, I spell colour the Canadian way, like I spell everything else, so don't get confused. It's not a typo. There is also some French speaking (don't worry, I added translations) and if there are any spelling or grammatical errors in the French, you can blame the Canadian school system and English spell check. The French teachers name is Madame Verlac, she has nothing to do with Sebastian, but Verlac is the only French shadowhunter name that I know.**

**Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews, I really did not expect them and I hope you continue to like the rest. This is the chapter when Alec and Magnus finally meet. Yay!**

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus walked confidently through the ornate front doors of the Nephilim Institute, with his hair spiked up, full of sparkles, and dyed bright blue. His shirt was un-tucked, his uniform jacket was draped over his arm, and his tie was on so loosely that it was almost untied. He was trying very hard to fight the dress code. Tessa, who walked in next to him, looked completely put together, like she had stepped out of a brochure for the institute, and was almost immediately surrounded by her Nephilim friends, who nodded at Magnus and dragged her away. Leaving him alone in the institutes enormous and ornate entrance way.

Magnus slowly became aware of all the judgemental looks he was getting from the many students of the institute that _weren't _friends with Tessa. And groaned inwardly. He spotted Camille over by a stretch of lockers, looking like a slutty catholic schoolgirl and shrugged. Camille was better than nobody. He sauntered over, so that he was standing behind her, and leaned over her shoulder trying to see her schedule, "Damn, I don't have first period with you either." He remarked and sighed. Camille rolled her eyes at his dramatic reaction, but Magnus ignored her. It was beginning to look like he would be spending French class alone. Magnus hated being alone, he liked friends and attention.

The bell rang and Magnus reluctantly left Camille and started winding his way through the long halls of the institute. The school was huge, Magnus wasn't surprised that they had managed to fit a whole extra student body inside of it. Tt was lucky he had a map, and a good sense of direction. Magnus also wasn't surprised that none of his friends had French class with him. He would be surprised if they were even taking advanced French. It wasn't a mandatory course, in fact it was fairly elite, but for some reason Magnus had always loved languages. Languages and fashion courses were the only ones that he ever really had any interest in.

He found the classroom easily enough, slipping into a seat in the back corner so that he could lean back against the wall and observe everyone else. The only other "downworlder" in his class was Meliorn, a senior who, while hot, was a complete douche bag and fallowed around Seelie (the self-proclaimed "Queen of Cassandra Clare Prep.") like a loyal dog. He wasn't the only one who followed Seelie around (she had quite the fan club), but he was by far the most annoying. Magnus couldn't stand him. Everyone else in the class was from Nephilim. Magnus groaned. This was going to be a long year.

But then, just as Magnus was considering transferring to Spanish, the most beautiful boy that he had ever seen walked into the room.

He was tall, not as tall as Magnus, but impressively close (Magnus was very proud of his height, he believed it made him look intimidating). His hair was long and jet-black, standing out against his pale skin. His hair was so long that it almost covered his eyes and Magnus thought that no haircut had ever been so cruel. The boy most gorgeous pair of eyes that Magnus had ever seen. They were big and bright and a stunning deep blue colour that nearly stopped Magnus's heart. Magnus decided he had a new favourite colour.

He realised that he was staring and shook himself. It was just a boy, albeit a very attractive boy, but just a boy nonetheless. And it wasn't like Magnus hadn't encountered attractive boys before. Besides, the boy was obviously a Nephilim student, so he was most likely an asshole anyways. It wasn't worth Magnus's time.

Still…

There was something about the boy that made Magnus continue to stare despite his reasoning. It was something beyond his good looks. Maybe it was that the boy seemed completely unaware of how beautiful he was. He was looking down at the floor like he wanted to sink into it, and even though he was obviously rich (unless he was here on a scholarship), his jacket was faded, and his shoes were scuffed, like he legitimately didn't think that what he wore mattered. On anyone else, Magnus would have thought that such a blatant disregard for fashion was appalling, but on this guy, it was sort of adorable.

The "Cute guy", as Magnus decided to think of him (because "adorable, shy, and drop dead gorgeous guy was too long), looked over at him and Magnus's heart stopped, as those incredible blue eyes reached his. Cute Guy blushed slightly as their eyes met, and quickly looked away as he slid into the seat in front of Magnus. Magnus couldn't help but gaze longingly at his back. It was clear that Cute Guy was fit, and he could see defined muscles through his jacket. Magnus had to strongly resist the urge to make a low whistle of appreciation. He didn't want to embarrass Cute Boy, and seeing how easily he had blushed at simple eye contact, embarrassing him seemed like a pretty easy thing to do.

Magnus mentally slapped himself. Why did he care? It was just a boy, he didn't even know him, he shouldn't care about what some boy felt or thought. Hell, he shouldn't care about anything that anyone thought. He was Magnus Bane! This was officially unsettling.

Luckily, just then the teacher walked in and started talking, "Bienvenue. Je m'appelle Madame Verlac. Cette année va être dificile, donc faites attention." (**Translation: "Welcome, I am Madame Verlac. This year will be hard so pay attention.) **She pulled out the attendance sheet and looked at the names, "Magnus Bane." she called. Magnus raised his hand and said, "ici"**(Translation: Here)** with his best French accent. Madame Verlac looked at him disapprovingly and a few of the snooty institute kids chuckled. Cute Boy did not laugh, Magnus noticed. "Mr. Bane," Said his teacher, with a heavy French accent, "you are no longer in kindergarten yes? Then talk like it. Say _pr__é__sent _when I call on you." Magnus nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. He made sure not to show it though (he was good at that) and quickly recovered as she moved briskly through the list of names. It especially helped when Cute Guy turned around and offered him a shy, sympathetic smile. Which Magnus returned wholeheartedly, causing the boy to blush again, and look away.

"Alexander Lightwood?" Called Madame Verlac, "Présent." Replied Cute Boy quickly, making Magnus start. So his name was Alexander, how cute. "And I just go by Alec." He added shyly. Madame Verlac, looked at him. Frowning, but not quite as much as she had at Magnus, "En français, s'il te plait Monsieur Lightwood." **(Translation: In French please Mr. Lightwood.) **"Um… Je préferais que vous m'appellez Alec, s'il vous plait." **(Translation: "Um… I prefer that you call me Alec please)** Madame Verlac nodded approvingly and moved on. Magnus smiled, Alec had a beautiful accent… He had a beautiful voice, in general, but there was something especially delightful about the way he spoke French. And his shy, polite tone was beyond adorable. Magnus had to mentally slapped himself again, to keep from sighing dreamily.

Madame Verlac was right. French class _was_ going to hard, for Magnus, though not for the reasons that his teacher thought.


	4. Smile

**Alec POV:**

Alec sat in French class, trying very hard to pay attention to the teacher, and not the very attractive, very hard to ignore _guy_, who was sitting right behind him. Alec had never been so close to someone who was so obviously openly gay, and it made him nervous, and more than a little envious. It also made him nervous how _hot _the guy was.

When Alec had walked in, hoping to sit in the back corner, out of most people's line of sight (like always), the sudden eye contact with the boy, Magnus Bane, is what the teacher had called him, had caught him so off guard that he had panicked and dropped into the nearest seat. If he had been thinking straight (or if he had _been _straight and not a hormonal, closeted, wreck) he would have picked the seat farthest away from Magnus. But he didn't. Now, for as long as this seating plan lasted, he would have to deal with _him_ sitting behind him. Crap.

It might have been all right, Alec thought, if it hadn't been for the smile.

He had felt bad for Magnus, Madame Verlac shouldn't have insulted him, especially since he was new to the school (Magnus was obviously one of the C.C. Prep. Kids), and Alec had impulsively decided to give him a reassuring smile. Boy did that backfire. Magnus had returned the smile with a grin so wide and dazzling, that Alec had nearly fallen out of his chair. Alec wasn't used to people smiling at him like that. That was the way boys smiled at Izzy, or girls smiled at Jace. So for the rest of the period, Alec tried to slow his rapidly beating heart, all the while acutely aware of those strangely beautiful, yellow-green eyes, burning into the back of his head.

It made him feel panicked and confused. He had never felt this way before. He had noticed other guys before, of course he had, but they had never affected him the way Magnus, a guy he had never even talked to, did with one smile. Maybe it was because before, he had always compared every guy he met to Jace. No guy had ever met had even come close to Jace, in Alec's mind.

Until now.

Until Magnus.

_Magnus Bane_. Even his namesounded dangerous. Alec decided that he would have to avoid that boy as much as possible. It shouldn't be hard, he reasoned, Magnus seemed to be in the grade above him. However, Alec did have a few more AP and grade 12 courses (he wasn't particularly gifted, but he did well in school because he worked hard, figuring that he had nothing else to do, and that the better grades he got, the higher the chances of getting into a good college, far, far, away), if Magnus were in any of those classes… He didn't really want to think about it.

As soon as the bell rang Alec shot out of his chair, so fast he nearly tripped, but he caught himself and walked quickly towards the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as he got into the hallway and started to walk towards his next class. English. Grade _Eleven_ English, where Magnus Bane would definitely not be. The thought made him feel much more calm, and also a little disappointed, but he shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Alec froze. _Magnus. _He turned around, mentally berating himself; Magnus probably wasn't even calling to him. Why would he be? Alec was about to turn back around and get to English, when a hand grabbed his arm.

Alec's heart sped up as he found himself face to face with Magnus Bane, who was holding something out in front of him. But Alec couldn't focus on what he was holding. He couldn't seem to focus o anything except for Magnus's hand on his arm. "You forgot your pen." Said Magnus, smiling that smile again. Alec felt his face heat up, and was sure Magnus noticed (god, he _hated _his pale skin sometimes), "Umm… Thank you." Magnus grinned wider and handed him the pen. As their hands touch Alec felt a strange tingly feeling in his fingers. The feeling was not unpleasant, so he left them there for a few moments, before realising what he was doing and quickly pulling away. However, as soon a he pulled away the first hand, Magnus grabbed his other one and shook it, "I'm Magnus by the way, Magnus Bane."

"I-I know." Replied Alec. Magnus's grin widened (Alec hadn't thought that would be possible), and he felt his face get redder, "I just mean- the teacher called attendance. And she said your name." Alec was feeling more awkward by the second. Why did Magnus keep _smiling _at him? "It's all right, I remember your name too. Alexander… Alexander Lightwood."

"Um… I prefer Alec."

"Right. You said that…"

Alec felt that feeling of relief mixed with regret again, as he noticed that Magnus had dropped his hand. But he was still looking at him, and of course he was still grinning ridiculously. Alec snapped back to reality, "I-I have to go, to um… English." _Was it just him, or did Magnus look slightly disappointed?_ "Right, I should probably go too. I'll see you soon… Alec." Magnus gave him a flirtatious wink and one more smile, and then he walked off, leaving Alec standing in the hall, trying desperately to recover his composure.

_What had just happened?_


	5. Chemistry

**Magnus POV:**

Magnus practically danced his way to chemistry class, filled with thoughts of Alec. He knew that it (whatever _it _was) would most likely end badly, since Alec was either straight or closeted, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The desks in the class was organized in groups of four and Magnus looked around for an empty seat. He spotted Tessa sitting next to a pretty girl with a scar on her face (Magnus was pretty sure her name was Sophie), and Henry Branwell, a strange but sweet science geek, with bright red hair, who seemed to be dissecting his phone. Magnus waltzed over to them. "Mind if I join you ladies?" He paused, "And Henry, of course." Henry looked up, seemingly surprised at hearing his name, "Yes? Oh, hello Magnus, would you like to sit with us? Magnus smiled, "Yes Henry, that's what I just asked."

"Oh, that'sa funny coincidence." Replied Henry absently, returning his attention to his phone. Magnus laughed to himself and looked at Tessa who smiled at him, "Of course you can sit with us Magnus, can't he Sophie?" The girl smiled, shy but kind, and nodded up at Magnus. Magnus grinned and slid into the seat between Tessa and Henry.

Tessa looked at him curiously, "You look happy."

"Well I'm in a good mood."

"Why?"

"I just am, okay?" As much as he liked them, Magnus didn't really want to talk about Alec in front of Sophie and Henry. "My first class was interesting." He said. It wasn't exactly a lie it just wasn't the class itself that was interesting. "The Nephilim kids weren't all mean to you?" Asked Tessa, grinning.

"One wasn't"

"One?"

"Do any of you know Alexander Lightwood?" It came out of Magnus's mouth without him knowing quite how it happened. "You mean Alec? Of course, he's only in grade eleven though so I'm surprised he's in your class. He's sweet, and his cousin is in love with Sophie." Said Tessa. Sophie gasped indignantly, "Tessa!"

"I'm sorry Sophie but it's true, I don't know why you are so reluctant to do anything. You know you like him too." Magnus couldn't help but smile, Tessa was nosy and curious, and often got very involved in other peoples romantic drama, never mind that she herself was in the centre of one of the most intense love triangles Magnus had ever encountered. "It doesn't matter if I _like _him." Said Sophie, "the Lightwoods are one of the richest families in the city, there's no way they'd let their eldest son date a scholarship student with a deformed face."

"Oh Sophie, you know Gideon doesn't care about that sort of thing, and besides your face is _not _deformed." Tessa soothed. Magnus had already tuned them out. He did not care much about Sophie's romantic trouble, but he was surprised at the information about Alec's family. He had assumed that he was rich, but he hadn't known _how_ rich, or _how _important. A family who wouldn't let a kid date a scholarship student, definitely wouldn't like Alec dating a bisexual "downworlder" who wore sparkles in his hair.

Magnus came back to reality when he realised that Tessa was eyeing him closely, "So Alec was nice to you?" Magnus shrugged, trying to make it look non-committal, but pretty sure that Tessa could see right through him. She gave him a strange look, but thankfully she seemed to drop it, and went back to discussing Sophie's love life.

Magnus wasn't totally sure why he was he was so reluctant to talk about Alec, usually he loved gossiping, but this time something was different. Something about that blue-eyed boy made Magnus feel things that he had never felt before. It was weird, and made Magnus nervous. Which he didn't like at all. He had lots of friends, but nobody was close enough to him to know all of his secrets, or his fears, or especially his insecurities. But now all he wanted was for Alec to wrap him in his arms and listen to him talk all night, lost in a sea of blue…

Magnus pushed the feelings aside, trying to put it down to the excitement of meeting a cute new boy. I mean for god's sake, they had only talked once! He tried desperately to focus on the chemistry equations that were on the board and not the chemistry that he had felt when he and Alec had touched. _Wow_, thought Magnus, _that was a cheesy thought_. He had always adored cheesiness and over the top emotional reactions. Magnus liked over the top _anything_, to be honest. But he had never felt something that was so cheesy, and yet, at the same time, so _real_ before. The cheesiness had all been part of his persona, like his hair and his make up. This time, there_ was_ a chemistry between him and Alec. That was undeniable. He only hoped that Alec felt it too, he didn't know what he would do if that boy rejected him.

_What is happening to me? _Magnus thought, cutting himself off. He would have banged his head on the table if he wasn't sure that it would _definitely_ catch Tessa's attention. And probably the attention of the rest of the class too.

He chose satisfy himself with kicking himself in the shin.

Unfortunately he missed, and fell off his chair.

This time when he was embarrassed in front of his class, it was Tessa, Sophie and Henry that smiled at him sympathetically. Somehow it didn't have the same affect.


	6. Looking

**Alec POV:**

At lunchtime, Alec headed to the cafeteria to meet Izzy and Jace. Isabelle was lounging on top of one of the cafeteria tables like she owned it, talking to Cecily Herondale, another popular girl from her grade.

Alec also spotted Magnus Bane, the guy from French class, thanks to his impressive height and outrageous hair (Alec had never thought that he could be turned on by sparkles). He was, to Alec's surprise, sitting with Alec's own cousin, Gideon. Also the table were Cecily's brother, Will, his best friend James, Charlotte Fairchild and Henry Branwell, and a scholarship student named Sophie Collins. They were talking to Magnus animatedly, like they knew him. Sitting next to Magnus was Theresa Gray (one of the few kids from C.C. Prep who associated with the children of the institute before the merge), and Alec supposed that she was the reason that Magnus was so friendly with those nephilim. It made him feel something… Jealousy? But he ignored it. Over the years Alec had gotten _very _good at ignoring feelings.

As he sat down next to his sister, her eyes followed his gaze until they settled on Magnus, "Who's _he_?"

"Oh…Um…Magnus Bane, he's in my French class." Alec struggled to sound nonchalant. "Well, his hair is incredible!" Gushed Izzy. Cecily was looking at Magnus now to, "You should see him when he's not wearing a uniform." She said, "He hangs out with Will sometimes because he's friends with Tessa, and he owns more brightly coloured skinny jeans than I knew existed." Isabelle laughed, "Well I want to meet him. Maybe we could invite him to our party!" Alec whipped his head around, "What party?"

"The one that we're throwing on Friday because it's the beginning of the school year and because Mom and Dad are going to be out of town for a whole month."

"When did we decide this?"

"Me and Jace planned it during first period. I texted you."

Alec checked his phone:

**Izzy Lightwood: Hey! Party our house Friday. Cool? ;)**

Izzy smiled winningly, "I took your silence as a yes. I already invited a whole bunch of people." Alec sighed, knowing there was no way to win this, "What about Max?"

"He can stay at a friend's house."

"You've thought of everything?"

"Yes."

"Is there any way I can convince you not to do this?"

"Of course not."

"Fine, but it had better be over by one o'clock." Izzy squealed and hugged him, "Thank you!" she said, then added in a whisper, "And hey, look on the bright side, now you have an opportunity to see Magnus, who you totally think is hot, in brightly coloured skinny jeans." Alec blushed and sputtered indignantly but Isabelle had already moved on. She had spotted their brother walking into the caf. "Jace, over here!" She cried waving. Jace ran over, "Alec said yes to the party idea!" Jace smirked, knowing that Alec had had no say in the matter at all, "That's great! Hey you'll never guess what happened in second period. This girl _slapped _me!" Cecily laughed, "It really was only a matter of time Jace. Anyway, bye Iz!"

"Bye Cecy!" Isabelle waved the other girl off before turning to Jace, "So why did she slap you? Did you sleep with her?"

"No, she's new to the school. She's not even from Cassandra Clare; she's from some public school called St. Xavier's. She knows a few of the downworlders though, she's friends with this guy named Simon Lewis. Anyway, I accidentally broke his glasses with a soccer ball."

"Oh Jace! Did you at least say that you were sorry?"

"No, it was an accident! Why should I? Besides, the guy was _really_ annoying. Anyways, you two are missing the point of the story."

"Which is?" Asked Alec.

"That this girl, who just met me, was immune enough to my charms that she was able to do physical damage to my beautiful face!" Isabelle snorted, and Alec found himself rolling his eyes. That surprised him. Usually, whenever Jace started talking about how good-looking he was, Alec got so uncomfortable that it was all he could do not to blush. Now, something had changed. Now, Alec was fighting off a very different urge, the urge to stare longingly across the cafeteria at Magnus Bane.

Izzy and Jace continued to talk about the slapping girl (apparently her name was Clary) and their various party details, but Alec tuned them out. He was suddenly very angry with the boy with the strange eyes. Seriously, how on earth did a kid who seemed to be Pilipino, end up with eyes like a cat? Was it just contacts? And why the hell did Alec find it so sexy?

Before Magnus, Alec had had a plan: Be invisible through high school, go to a university or college that was far away, and then… Come out? Alec had always assumed that he could figure that out once he was graduated. Once he was away from his family, his parents, the Nephilim Institute. But something about Magnus made a part of him want to jump out of the closet, waving a rainbow flag, just for the chance to be his boyfriend. It was a small part of him, but Alec had a terrifying suspicion that it would start to grow. And that would be bad. _Or would it? _He thought.

Then he told himself to shut up because Magnus was looking at him. _I must have been staring._ Alec realised, _I was staring and he noticed._ Why else would Magnus be looking at him? A horrible thought crossed his mind, what if Magnus could _tell_? If Magnus knew that he was gay… _No_, Alec decided, _he doesn't know, and he's not going to find out. I am going to forget about Magnus Bane, because nothing is ever going to happen there._

If only Magnus would stop _looking _at him, then maybe Alec could stop wanting to look back. Maybe all of this would just blow over…

Magnus winked at him.

_Or not._


	7. Partners

**Author Note: Thank you all for your support, I can't tell you how much it means to me. I just wanted to explain something, I don't know what schools are like in New York, but in this universe they run on the day 1 day 2 schooling system, where each student has eight courses: Four on one day, four on a second day, and the two days alternate.**

**Magnus POV:**

Magnus didn't see Alec again until the next day.

After Magnus had winked at him, Alec didn't look at him for the rest of lunch. It had been worth it though, to see that adorable blush. The reason that Magnus had been sitting with Tessa and her friends was because he wanted to find out more about the Lightwood family, and he was glad he did, because Tessa's table had given a perfect view of Alec. Alec was sitting with a girl who could only be his sister, and a blonde kid who, Magnus had to admit, was very attractive. He had felt a spark of jealousy that had only died down when he had caught Alec looking at him. That was when Magnus had winked. He couldn't help it. After that Magnus had spent his afternoon classes thinking about Alec. He had never been so entranced by one human being in his life. The rest of the afternoon and the rest of the night was pretty much the same.

Magnus lived alone, because his mother was dead and his father didn't want to deal with him. His father was filthy rich, so he paid for Magnus's school and his apartment and food, but other than that he completely ignored his son. He had never even been married to Magnus's mother, and had not come to her funeral. Magnus hated his father.

The first thing that Magnus did upon arriving home was sink into his long, leather couch. The only other occupant of Magnus's apartment was his tiny cat, Chairman Meow. The small, fury animal curled onto Magnus's lap immediately, and licked his hand. "Hey Chairman, did you miss me?" He asked his cat, who purred. "I know, I had to go to school today, which sucks. But I met a cute boy…His name is Alec. Alec Lightwood… He's gorgeous…" Chairman Meow yawned, "What? You think that my love life is boring?" He scoffed, "Some friend you are." Then he sighed, "Fine, we can turn on a movie." He turned on the T.V. and settled in for a quiet night of watching movies, cuddling with his cat, and (big surprise) thinking about Alec.

The next day Magnus arrived at school with the same pizzazz as the day before, but with much higher expectations for his social life. His first class of the day was graphics, with Camille, and Tessa was in his English class, which was next. This was lucky, because Tessa was amazing at English. In fact, the only class of the day where he didn't have any friends was biology, which was in third block. His final block of the day was a spare, and Ragnor had a spare at the same time. Biology worried him though.

In grade eleven he had had biology with Caterina, who was training to be a nurse, so it was a breeze. But he expected this year would be harder. Fuck. Magnus hated biology. Or at least he used to hate biology, until he walked into class that day. Because when he walked into class he saw, next to an empty seat near the back of the classroom, Alexander Lightwood himself. He walked up to the boy, grinning, "Hey there." Alec nearly jumped out of his seat. "Oh. Hi Magnus."

"Hello Alexander."

"It's Alec"

"Oh right… Silly me." Alec blushed at the prolonged eye contact, and Magnus smiled, he was so cute! "So, are you saving this seat for someone, or do you not have a lab partner yet?"

"What? Oh, no I don't have a lab partner." Replied Alec, looking down. "Do you, want to be _my _lab partner?" Asked Magnus. Alec's head shot up, "You- want to be my lab partner?"

"Yes I do." Laughed Magnus, and then, "Does that surprise you."

"Yes." Said Alec bluntly. Then blushed as Magnus laughed again, "But you can be my partner… If you really want to." Magnus regained is composure and nodded, sitting down next to Alec, who blushed again.

"So," Said Magnus, "I heard that you were in grade 11, how come I have both French and bio with you?"

"I had a French tutor as a kid, and I'm pretty good at science, so they let me skip bio 11… Wait. How did you know I was in grade 11?" Asked Alec, "Um… My friend told me?" Magnus was suddenly very embarrassed. "You- talked to your friend about me?"

"She…Uh asked me who was in my class, and I remembered your name."

"Oh. You remembered my name." A strange looked passed over Alec's face and he went back to looking at his desk. "I'm sorry." Said Magnus, not totally sure what he was apologizing for. "No, it's fine, it's just- is this about Jace and Izzy?" Magnus was taken aback, "What?"

"You're being nice to me. People usually only talk to me because they're friends with Jace and Izzy, or because they want to be."

"Who are Jace and Izzy?"

"You don't know who Jace and Isabelle are?"

"Nope. I'm being nice to you because I like you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm a little offended that you would question my motives."

"Oh. Sorry, and… Thank you."

"It's perfectly all right Alexander. And you have nothing to thank me for." This time, Alec did not correct Magnus's use of his full name. Magnus was happy because he really liked calling him Alexander. It was a truly delicious name. Which, coincidently, was an adjective that fit Alec perfectly.


	8. Texting

**Authors note: Wow! Two uploads in one day!**

**Alec POV:**

"You never answered my question." Said Magnus, in his smooth low voice. "What question?"

"Who are Jace and Izzy?" Alec swallowed; he still couldn't believe that this incredibly confident, incredibly _hot, _boy knew who _he _was, and not Jace and Izzy. It gave him a strange sense of validation, but it also made him apprehensive. Magnus might only like him now because he hadn't met his siblings yet.

He answered Magnus slowly, "They're my brother and sister."

"Were they the ones that you were sitting with at lunch?"

"Yes." Replied Alec, not surprised that Magnus remembered them, it was hard to forget Jace and Isabelle. Magnus was silent for a moment, "Jace doesn't look much like you." Alec flushed, acutely aware of how different he was from Jace. How much better Jace was than Alec, in looks and in everything else, "Yeah, he's adopted. He's been living with us since he was eight" Alec told Magnus. But to his surprise Magnus only nodded, he did not seem that interested in Jace at all. "So you have two siblings?" He asked, "Three." answered Alec, Max is nine."

"Your lucky. I'm an only child."

"Not really… I love them, but they can be a handful. Privacy is really hard to obtain."

"Hmmm… I do get a lot of privacy. The only one that can bug me is my cat, and he's adorable."

"Really? My cat's an asshole." At that Magnus laughed out loud. Alec smiled. It was nice to make Magnus laugh. It was nice to talk to Magnus in general. Maybe that's why he said what he said next, "Would you like to meet him?" Magnus looked at him funnily, "What?"

"My cat. His name's Church, and you can meet him if you want. Jace and Izzy are throwing a party on Friday, because my parents are out of town. They're in grade 10 but there'll probably be some grade 12s too because of our cousin Gideon and his friends… You could come." Magnus just stared at him. Alec dropped his gaze, regretting being so forward. How could he think that Magnus would want to come to his party? He probably had much better things to do than- "Yes." Alec looked up and Magnus was grinning at him. That unbearably attractive smile, "Yes I would love to come to your party Alexander Lightwood." Alec flushed, but smiled tentatively back. "If I give you my number could you text me the details?" Alec nodded mutely as he handed is phone to Magnus, but inside his hart was doing some sort of awkward, fast paced, celebratory dance: Magnus was giving him his number! And coming to his house! All thoughts of ignoring Magnus went completely out the window, and Alec couldn't bring himself to care.

Him and Magnus talked for the rest of biology class. Or was it flirting? Alec didn't really have enough experience to be sure. There wasn't any eyelash batting, or hair twirling (Magnus probably _couldn't_ twirl his hair, with all those spikes in it, Alec mused), but Magnus _did _laugh a lot at the things that Alec said, which didn't normally happen when Alec talked to people. Alec laughed a lot too; he seemed to forget all of his insecurities when he was with Magnus. Or at least he forgot most of them.

Alec was actually disappointed when the class ended, and he usually didn't like biology. "What class do you have next?" He asked Magnus, "I have a spare." Replied the older boy, "you?"

"I have Phys. Ed."

"Oh. So I guess I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Yeah… In French class…"

"Yes, or should I say _oui_?" Alec laughed at Magnus's over exaggerated French accent. "But you'll text me before that? About the party I mean?" Asked Magnus. "Um… yeah… About the party." Said Alec and then turned to go change for gym, "_Á demain mon chèrie!_" called Magnus as he left, and Alec blushed. But he smiled as well.

Alec hurried to gym, annoyed at being late. He usually liked arriving before the other guys, so that he could change by himself. He thankfully got there with a few minutes to spare. After quickly changing, he went into the gym, getting there a little while before any of the other boys. On impulse, he pulled out his phone and opened up the contact which Magnus had created and named, "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn". Alec snorted, but didn't change it. Instead he wrote a text:

**Hey Magnus.**

Only a few seconds passed before he got a response:

**Magnus: WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!**

**Alec: It's Alec**

**Magnus: Oh, hello darling**

**Alec: I just wanted to text you so that you would know my number.**

**Magnus: Well thank you, I appreciate it ;)**

**Alec: I have to go to gym now. I'll text you the party details soon.**

**Magnus: Alright can't wait ****! Talk to you soon**

"Who are you texting?" asked a voice over Alec's shoulder. "Izzy!" Yelped Alec, nearly jumping out of his skin, "We have the same gym block! Isn't it great! Soooo who are you texting?" Said his sister, wearing a tiny tank top that showed her stomach and a pair of booty shorts. "Um… "Alec bushed, but since he figured there was no use in hiding things from his sister, "Just that guy Magnus, who you said I should invite to the party." Izzy's eyes widened, "The hot one?"

"Uhh… Would you say he was hot?"

"Um? Duh!"

"Okay, yes the hot one." Isabelle squealed and hugged her brother, "It's not a big deal Iz, he's just coming to the party-", but Izzy covered his mouth with her hand, "No. Alec, this is a momentous moment. This is the beginning of the end…Of your virginity."

"IZZY!" Alec yelled, but she was already gone, joining her friends on the girl's side of the gym. Alec sighed, and looked his phone one more time, before putting it away, there was one new text:

**Magnus: Just saved your number under blue eyes. Call me soon, blue eyes! 3**

Alec decided that Magnus definitely was flirting. He didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.


	9. Isabelle

**Authors Note: This chapter is in Izzy's perspective, just because I thought it would be fun! If it works out well I might do some more chapters in various perspectives, like Jace or Tessa or Simon or something. Please comment!**

**Isabelle POV:**

Isabelle ran around the track in gym class, all the while sneaking looks at her older brother, who was playing soccer in the field. She was excited for her brother. He had never take initiative with a boy before and now he had invited a super hot grade 12 to a party! This was major progress. She just hoped that Alec wouldn't get hurt. Even though Alec was older than her, she felt weirdly protective of him when it came to matters of the heart. And she was naturally suspicious of relationships.

But Alec needed a boost of confidence, and Isabelle had a feeling that a relationship, or at least a fling, would do that. She was a little surprised that _Magnus Bane _was her brothers' type; he was so sparkly and colourful, but Izzy was glad. Maybe Magnus would even be able to improve Alec's fashion sense. That was probably too much to hope for… Still, a girl could dream. Izzy smiled at the image of Alec in new clothing, clothing that actually fit him, with a hot guy on his arm, and a confident smile on his face… Her brother had so much potential! If only he would let her help him!

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Jace, appearing beside her. "Jace! Are you in this gym block too?"

"Yeah, Coach made me run laps because I was late." Isabelle stopped running and looked sternly at her brother. "You were late on the first day of class? By the Angel Jace!"

"By the Angel" was a phrase that the Lightwood kids had used as children. Their parents came from a super religious family and so they got mad whenever their children said "Oh my God". "By the Angel" was considered an acceptable substitute, that didn't involve using the lord's name in vain. The Lightwood kid's said "Oh my God" anyways but old habits die hard, and when they were alone they would often use the euphemisms of their childhood.

"I was talking to Clary, and she refuses to go out with me. I can't even get her to come to the party." Jace whined. Isabelle started to run a gain, keeping pace with her adopted brother, "You want to go out with the girl who slapped you?" She asked, not understanding the point of it. Jace shrugged, "Yeah. I really do. I'm not totally sure why." Izzy sighed, already regretting what she was about to say, "I could ask her to come, if you want. I can ask her and that friend of hers from Cassandra Clare Prep. Didn't you say his name was Simon?" Jace scoffed, "Yeah, Simon Lewis, he's a total loser and he's totally in love with Clary. But I guess you can invite him… If it means Clary will come…" Isabelle was a little unnerved; Jace usually didn't talk about girls like this. It sounded like he had an actual _crush_ on this girl. Izzy laughed to herself, maybe both her brothers were moving forward in their romantic lives. _Next thing I know Max will be holding hands with girls_, she thought with a smile.

"So is Alec in this block too?" Asked Jace. "Yep, he's down there playing soccer." Izzy replied. "Sweet! I bet they didn't do _that _on purpose. All three Lightwoods in one gym class? They're not going to know what hit them!"

"Jace?" Asked Izzy suddenly,

"Yeah sis?" He replied

"Do you think that a relationship would be good or bad for Alec?" Jace looked at her, surprised. "Of course! It is not normal that we are both younger than him, but have way more experience with sex. Sometimes I wonder if he actually _has _done things, but he's just lying to seem responsible." Then Jace snorted, "Nope. Scratch that, Alec is just really shy and really responsible… A virgin, through and through. A relationship would help get that stick out of his ass."

"You don't think he's too sensitive?"

"He's tougher than he looks Izzy."

"You're right."

"So why are you asking me this, is there someone in Alec's life that I should know about?" Isabelle smiled, lying through her teeth as she said, "It's _Alec_, of course there isn't someone… It's just something I've been thinking about."

Jace shrugged, "Okay then", he said, and went back to talking about Clary.

Whenever Robert and Marysse Lightwood left to go on a business trip, saying goodbye was rather awkward. They weren't particularly warm parents, and so there was no hugging or kissing, except occasional forced embraces from Marysse. Robert would pat max on the head, shake the hands of Alec and Jace, and ruffle Isabelle's hair awkwardly. Since this was one of the only pieces of affection that her father showed her, Izzy didn't think it would be appropriate to tell him how much she hated people messing up her hair. It was honestly a bit of a relief for Isabelle when her parents drove off in their car. She could tell that it was even more of a relief for Alec; he let out an audible breath of relief whenever their parents left. Jace just shrugged and went back to watching TV. Max was the only one who looked disappointed, but Isabelle knew that in a few years he would be as jaded about their parents' absences as his older siblings were.

It had been a day since Robert and Marysse had left for their latest international business trip (this one was to some obscure European city called Alicante), Max had gone over to his friend's house for the night, and the three older Lightwoods were in serious party planning mode. They took everything that was really valuable (including all the fancy alcohol) and locked it in their parent's room. This was something that Alec insisted on for every party. They also set out a ton of food and drinks and wired up a huge sound system. Usually Alec was very strict about the parameters of the party, but this time he was distracted. Isabelle was 99% sure he was thinking about Magnus. It was either that or he had hit his head really hard while playing soccer. He had never showed much interest in parties, he didn't like to be around that many people and he didn't like loud music. He drank, but never enough to get out of hand. For this party, however, it seemed like he was going to be sticking around for the whole time. _To see Magnus_, Isabelle thought with glee. It was adorable, and it made Izzy think that if Magnus didn't show up she would have to do something to make him wish he wasn't born. But she was pretty sure he'd show up.

Jace, luckily, didn't notice Alec's mood because he was too caught up in his own romantic drama. Isabelle didn't totally understand why Alec was so scared of coming out to Jace, but she had to respect his choices. Isabelle had already convinced Clary and Simon to come to the party. It was actually pretty easy. Isabelle knew she was hot, and knew how to use that power, especially on nerdy teenaged boys like Simon Lewis. Once she convinced Simon to go, she knew Clary would come too.

Isabelle was actually surprised at how attractive Simon was. He was sort of… Cute. Not hot, but cute. He was also completely in love with Clary, as Jace had said. But that didn't mean that Isabelle didn't make an impression. It ticked her off though, that he was in love with Clary, and that she didn't know it. For Jaces' sake and for other reasons too, which Isabelle was having trouble identifying… She had talked to Simon in their English class, and he had been totally shocked when he walked up to him. It was sort of endearing…

Isabelle pushed thoughts of Simon out of her mind. He was just some science geek who happened to be cute. This night was about partying, and this party was about Alec.

The doorbell rang and the first guests started to arrive. Isabelle slipped in to hostess mode and let herself fall into her role as party girl extraordinaire. It was not hard, Isabelle Lightwood adored parties.

**A/N: So what did you think of Izzy? Please review!**


	10. The Party

**A/N: So here it is! The not that long awaited party! It came out more like two chapter in one, so it's sort of long… I hope you like it! Also, this chapter has a lot of references to the infernal devices because I love the infernal devices even more than the Mortal Instruments. This chapter also has a fair amount of swearing so **_**be warned**_**.**

* * *

**Magnus POV:**

"What should I wear?" Magnus asked his cat, looking at the mass of brightly coloured, sparkly clothing that was spread out on his bed. Chairman Meow licked his paw and stretched out on his chair not seeming particularly interested in his owner's predicament. "Well you're no help." Magnus scowled. Magnus knew that he always looked fabulous, but he wanted to look extra good for Alec's party. He called Camille and explained his problem, omitting any specific mention of Alec, of course. He still hadn't told anyone about his crush on the nephilim boy, apart from Chairman Meow, but he was fairly certain that his cat wouldn't be spilling the beans any time soon. "You have got to be kidding me." Said Camille, "You're calling _me_, your ex-girlfriend, to ask advice on how to get some rich-boy to sleep with you."

"OK first of all," said Magnus, "I never said anything about sleeping with anyone."

"Uh-huh." Said Camille, sounding bored.

"Second of all," He continued, ignoring her, "_You_ were the one who cheated on me."

"Two words: Will Herondale." She replied, sounding satisfied. Magnus sighed. He had pretended to have an affair with Will so that he could break up with Camille properly. It had been a split second decision because Will had been drunk on his couch at the time, after coming to a "downworlder" party to impress Tessa. Magnus had kissed him in front of Camille to prove how over her he was (which he had later convinced Will was his drunk imagination).

By some miracle Camille had bought it, but now she never let him forget the whole ordeal, blaiming Magnus for their messy break up. "Camille," Said Magnus, losing his patience, "I just want some fashion advice. You know what? Never mind." He hung up and dialled a different number. He had considered calling Caterina or Tessa or Ragnor, but Ragnor and Caterina wouldn't care, and Tessa was too close to the Nephilim to talk about Alec with. So he called Woolsey Scott.

"Hello sexy, is this a booty call? Because I really should be studying…Still, I'm sure I could spare the time." Woolsey was in college, but he had gone to highschool at C.C. Prep. He had Magnus had been, "friends with benefits".

"I don't want sex Woolsey," said Magnus tiredly, "I want fashion advice."

"Hmmm. All right. Though I must say, I enjoy it much more when you are taking off your clothes rather than putting them on."

"Clever."

"I know. So what's the occasion? If memory serves you are usually capable of picking out your own clothes."

"I'm going to a party with a bunch of kids from the Nephilim institute."

"Ah yes, I heard about the merge. I am sooo glad I wasn't there for that… But that still doesn't address the fact that you're having fashion-block. You don't have a thing for one of the Nephilim boys do you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is it Will Herondale?"

"No!"

"Oh don't be offended, he _is _very attractive. And just your type too, black hair blue eyes…"

"I am _not _in love with Will."

"But you are in love with someone… Magnus Bane, are you going soft on me?"

"A little crush is not love."

"Well stressing over clothes does not say 'little crush'."

"I'm not stressing over clothes." This was a lie, and Magnus knew it. Since school had ended that day, Magnus had been desperately trying to think of the perfect outfit to wear to the party, with no success. He had been going to school with Alec for five days and they had had a class together each of those days, but this party was going to be the first time Alec saw him out of his uniform, and Magnus wanted to dazzle him.

Over the past few days he had been getting to know Alec better, and to his surprise he was really, really starting to like the boy. He liked him even more the more he got to know him. This usually wasn't the case with really attractive boys. It certainly wasn't the case with Woolsey. Alec was not only completely gorgeous but smart, funny and caring as well. Yet he was still completely shy and self-conscious. He was a mystery wrapped in an enigma, and Magnus was drawn to mystery.

But Woolsey Scott did not need to know any of it, because Woolsey Scott was probably the least sensitive person Magnus knew. He did, however, have excellent fashion sense. "My advice is, go big or go home. Wear something that tells those Nephilim brats that your not scared of them. That they can go fuck themselves for all you care, and that you are more fabulous then they will ever be."

"I was hoping not to make them hate me Woolsey."

"They're homophobic snobs, they'll probably hate you anyways."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, if you don't want my help, you can pick out your own clothes."

"All right, all right, how about my rhinestone jacket, my green sparkly pants, and that tight purple tank top?"

"Sounds good."

"Really?"

"I don't really care, but yes it sounds good."

"All right, I guess I'll wear that."

Magnus didn't wear that. He wore purple skinny jeans with a blowy, blue, shiny shirt that reminded him of Alec's eyes, and a red leather jacket. He thought he looked pretty good, he just hoped Alec would agree. He was fairly sure that the eldest Lightwood was gay, but he didn't want to take any chances, he wanted to be absolutely sure. He re-spiked his hair, freshened up his make up, and headed to the party.

* * *

Magnus arrived at the party late, partly because being late was super fashionable, and partly because it took him so long to get dressed. The Lightwood's house was huge. It was actually more of a mansion then a house. Magnus could hear the music as he came up the giant, tree-lined, driveway. The party was in full swing as he opened the door, full of drunk, rich kids grinding on each other. It was actually pretty disgusting. Magnus looked around for Alec but couldn't see him. How disappointing. He did see Tessa though, sitting on a couch with Will and Jem. Will was glaring at the dance floor, and Jem and Tessa seemed to be trying to pacify him. Magnus walked up to them, "Hello Tessa, James, Will."

"Magnus," said Tessa, delighted, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"You know me, never miss a party. What's up with Will?"

"Cecily is dancing with Gabriel Lightwood." Said Tessa.

"Little shit." Muttered Will. For a Nephilim student, Will was generally pretty open-minded, but he was fiercely protective of his sister Cecily, who was fifteen, and very similar to her older brother, which worried him. Tessa had explained this to Magnus in one of her many tirades about how amazing Jem and Will were, and how she was completely in love with both of them. Magnus personally liked Will better then Jem, but Tessa had disregarded his opinion. Magnus quickly grabbed a drink, then went to perch on the arm of the couch where his friends were sitting. He kept scanning the room for some dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, but he couldn't find Alexander.

"Hey! Who invited the fag?" A voice called from the mass of bodies, and a boy with pale blonde hair appeared, sneering. He walked up to Magnus and looked him up and down, "Hey! I'm talking to you downworlder!" Jem stood up, putting his hand on Tessa's shoulder, and Will took a break from glaring at his sister's boyfriend to look up at the boy with undisguised loathing, "Fuck off Sebastian." He said coldly, "No one wants your bull shit here." The boy scowled at him, then back at Magnus.

"Seriously, we already have to put up with them at school, why do we have to put up with them in our houses too? Especially the gay ones. I mean _come on_." Magnus rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm-"

Before he could finish, Sebastian punched him in the face. It wasn't a very good punch, because Sebastian was _really_ drunk, but it still hurt and Magnus was pretty sure it would leave a mark. Will and Jem both moved between Sebastian and Magnus and Will hissed, "I swear to god Morgenstern if you-"

"What, are you upset that I hit your boyfriend?" Will rolled his eyes, "No. Why do you assume that every guy who's not a complete jackass is gay?"

"I'm not a jackass," growled Sebastian, "you're just a fucking homo, you-"

"Get out." Said a voice behind Magnus. He turned to see Isabelle lightwood in a tight fitting, strapless, black dress glaring at Sebastian. He looked at her surprised. "What?"

"Get out of my house _now._" Her brown eyes were dark with anger and at that moment Magnus felt like she would truly kick Sebastian's ass if he tried to cross her. He decided that he liked Alec's sister. Sebastian scoffed, "You're kicking me out? But _he's_ the downworlder. It's _his _fault for coming here!" Isabelle's eyes narrowed and she started walking threateningly towards Sebastian, "Magnus is our guest, just like _you _used to be. But you are only here because my older brother decided it was OK to have a party, and Alec has a strict no fighting policy. I don't care what school, or what family you're from, I just care that you get out." Will, Jem and Tessa started to quietly applaud. Sebastian glared at them the shrugged haughtily and raised his voice, "Fine. Anyone who wants to go somewhere _really _fun and _elite_ can come with me." He turned around dramatically and left, followed by a couple friends.

Isabelle turned and looked at Magnus. "Your nose is bleeding. You should go upstairs, there's a bathroom there." She started to leave but stopped, "I'm really sorry about that, by the way. Some of us really are decent people." Magnus nodded, while simultaneously trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose, which was very difficult, "I know." He said. Isabelle smiled at him and walked away. "Do you want me to help you?" Asked Tessa, looking concerned, "I'm fine." Answered Magnus, faking a smile before heading upstairs, mentally cursing himself. Why on earth did he even come to this party? The answer was obvious of course. _Alec_. But Alec hadn't even been there. Who didn't show up to their own party? Maybe he had been there, but Magnus had arrived too late… It didn't matter. Logically it didn't matter anyways, but really it was all Magnus could think about.

It was surprisingly easy to find the bathroom. Magnus flipped on the lights, grabbed some tissues, and tried to stuff them in his nose. The bathroom was huge, like the rest of the house. Magnus examined himself in the fancy mirror and found that he looked terrible. He was sort of glad that Alec wasn't here to see him like this. His nose was red, and looked like it was swelling. Crap. He turned on the tap and stuck his nose under the cold water.

Suddenly the door opened, causing Magnus to jerk up, and hit his head on the faucet. "Hey! Nobody's supposed to be- Magnus? Oh my god, what happened to your face?" Said a voice. Magnus looked up from the sink to find himself staring into the bright blue eyes of Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! 2000 words! What did you think? I love Woolsey Scott so I stuck him in there. BTW Sebastian and Clary are not related in this. Neither are Will and Jace, because that's just too complicated. I'm not very used to writing confrontations, but I hope this was OK… Please Review!**


	11. Not Random

**Alec POV:**

Alec was completely shocked. He had been at the party for the first ninety minutes, but he hadn't seen Magnus anywhere, and since Magnus had really been the only reason he had attended the party, he found himself with nothing to do. He had been trying, with little luck, to fend off disappointment, and the claustrophobic party atmosphere hadn't been helping. Also, Isabelle had been sending him pitying looks all night, which he hated. So he had escaped upstairs, deciding to try to get a start on his math homework. It hadn't been easy because of the loud music pounding through the floor and also because he couldn't stop thinking of Magnus. _Bane is certainly an appropriate name for him_, thought Alec. All in all, it had been a horrible night, _Serves me right for getting my hopes up_, he scolded himself.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably only twenty minutes, Alec heard footsteps and a door opening. He sighed. The top floor was supposed to be off limits, that's why he had come up here. He walked out of his room and saw the bathroom door cracked open. The lights were on and he could hear the tap running, he hoped whoever was in there wasn't puking.

Alec opened the door, preparing for a confrontation, "Hey! Nobody's supposed to be-" Then he realised who was in there and froze, "Magnus? Oh my god, what happened to your face?" Magnus's nose was red, and looked like it might be swelling, there were was a bloody tissue stuck up his nostril. Alec felt a rush of anger for whoever had touched him. Magnus looked up at him and his eyes widened, "Alec! Umm… Hi. Your sister told me I could come up here… Sebastian Morgenstern punched me in the face." He looked a little sheepish, and also a little nervous, which was new. Alec was horrified, "What! Why?" Magnus rolled his eyes, "Because I'm a gay, downworlder, freak." Alec felt himself pale. When he had invited Magnus, he hadn't even thought about how the other Nephilim kids would react. He knew that a lot of them were homophobic, hence his not being out of the closet yet, and that a lot of them were snobs who hated the idea of the merge, but he hadn't thought they'd actually _do _anything to Magnus. He felt like an idiot. "Magnus. I'm so sorry." He said. "It's all right," replied Magnus, smiling. Alec could tell that his smile was fake, "Isabelle kicked him out." Alec felt a wave of shame, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help," he muttered.

Magnus reached out and touched his hand. Alec's heart stuttered but he didn't pull away. "It's all right Alexander. What were you doing up here anyways?" Alec blushed, "Well, um, I didn't see you- I mean I didn't see anyone I knew, and my siblings abandoned me, and I kind of hate parties… Plus I have a lot of homework… So I just came up here for some peace I guess." Alec knew he was rambling, and he could tell Magnus knew it too. It made him blush even harder. Magnus looked like he was trying not to laugh, "It's too bad. Seeing you was the main reason I came to this thing. Well, that and free booze." He grinned. Alec tried to smile back, but still felt like shit.

Suddenly, he had an idea. A crazy idea. He took looked at Magnus's hand on his and grabbed it, "Come with me." He said, and led Magnus out of the bathroom. "Where are we going?" Asked Magnus, "You need ice for your nose." Said Alec, feeling less jumpy now that he had a purpose. He took Magnus to his parents' room and unlocked the door. Magnus's eyes widened slightly when he saw what was inside. Paintings, and glass ornaments and fancy bottles. Alec walked over to a drinks drinks cart, scooped out some ice from a jar, and wrapped it in a face cloth that he had gotten from the bathroom. He handed the package to Magnus and smiled weakly as their fingers touched, sending sparks into his hand. "This should work a lot better then tap water." He said, then, in response to Magnus's questioning look, he added, "This is where we hide the valuables for parties."

On impulse, he grabbed two glasses from the cart and a bottle of something amber, which he thought might be scotch. He poured one glass for himself and one for Magnus. Magnus looked at him dubiously, "I thought you hid this so random partyers _didn't _drink it." Alec blushed, "You just got punched in the face, it's the least I could do. Besides, you're not a random partyer." He mumbled that last part, but Magnus heard it anyways. He grinned so wide that he looked like the Cheshire cat (his eyes added to the image), but somehow managed it look really hot, "Well thank you," Magnus purred, "and hey! I think my nose stopped bleeding!" He pulled the tissues out of his nose and grinned even wider. Alec couldn't help but chuckle a little at his enthusiasm. He lifted his glass up to Magnus and took a sip, the alchohol burning his throat. He struggled not to cough. Magnus replicated his action and set down his glass, "So, despite a rocky start, I still got the two things I came here for, free booze and you." He winked, "Maybe getting attacked wasn't such a bad thing."

Alec was amazed. This boy had just gotten punched in the face for being gay, and here he was hitting on him. Was this some sort of sick joke? At this point Alec could barely put a coherent sentence together and he sat down on his parents bed in defeat, "Why do you always say things like that?"

"Because they're true." Replied Magnus.

"But they aren't. I'm not worth it."

"I think you are."

"No one else does." Magnus sat down next to him and scooted towards him so that their shoulders were touching. He reached his hand up to turn Alecs' face towards his. Alec suddenly had trouble breathing, "That," said Magnus seductively, "is because of you're haircut."

"My-my haircut?" Alec stuttered, confused to the point of panic, "Yes, it hides your eyes." Magnus breathed as he gently brushed Alec's hair back from his eyes and leaned even closer, "If people could see your eyes, nobody would be able to keep away from you." Alec swallowed, a thousand jumbled thoughts racing through his mind. They all disappeared as Magnus closed the tiny distance between them and crushed their lips together. Alec opened his mouth instinctively, allowing the other boy complete control. If he had been standing he probably would have fallen over, all he could think was, _Magnus, Magnus Bane, I am kissing Magnus Bane_.

It was pure bliss.

**A/N: Ta-da! They're finally kissing! Please enjoy and review!**


	12. Kissing Alec

**Magnus POV:**

Yup. Alec was definitely gay. Either that, or he was playing a _very _mean joke. Magnus had kissed a lot of people: boys, girls, people who were somewhere in between, experienced kissers, inexperienced kissers, but nobody had ever been quite like Alec. He was not an expert kisser by any means, he was actually very sloppy (Magnus had a feeling that this was his first kiss, with a boy at least) but Alec kissed with a passion that had Magnus feeling weak at the knees. Alec was strong, and warm, and the hideous black sweater that he was wearing was actually very soft. Alec leaned into him, groaning and pulling him in closer and Magnus willingly complied. They stayed that way for a while, and Magnus lost himself in Alec.

"Magnus?" asked Alec, between kisses, "Yes darling?" asked Magnus absently, not really in a talking mood. "Is this okay? I mean, I'm not really... _Out _yet."

"After what happened this evening I don't really blame you."

"Really? So you're alright with not telling anyone?"

"I'm fine with going as slow as you need, Alexander." Said Magnus, and at the time he meant it. Magnus would have done anything to be able to kiss Alec some more. And kiss him he did, though not before Alec made them go into his room. Apparently Alec was a little uncomfortable with the idea of having a gay make out session on his parent's bed.

Alec's room was simple, with lots of books and sports equipment lining the walls. But Magnus barely registered the room because he was too focused on Alec, who was currently pushing a textbook and other school supplies off his bed, to make room for Magnus and himself. Magnus grinned. He pushed Alec down, and captured his mouth with his own. Alec moaned and threaded his hands through Magnus's hair. Magnus grinned; he loved when people played with his hair.

Magnus pulled back to shrug off his jacket and Alec whimpered with the loss. He sat up and helped bat off Magus's extra layer then fingered the hem of Magnus's shirt, looking at him imploringly, all of his insecurities seemingly gone. Magnus had never been so turned on in his life. But just as he was about to lean back in for more Alec, he heard a voice, "Magnus? Magnus are you up here?" He had never disliked Tessa so much in his life. Alec froze, snapping beck to reality and scrambled out from under Magnus.

"Oh my god… By the angel! We just- " He cried standing up and starting to pace. Apparently Alec's nervousness was back. Magnus sighed, getting up to put his arms around the boy, "Shhh… It's alright. I meant it when I said I wouldn't tell anyone." Alec relaxed slightly into his embrace, "I'll go out and see Tessa, I won't tell her what we've been doing." He soothed. Alec turned around so that he was facing Magnus, their faces were inches away from each other and it was all Magnus could do not to devour Alec on the spot. "Thank you Magnus… I'm so sorry I'm being like this, I just…"

"I understand Alexander. Does anyone know your gay?"

"Izzy does. And now you too I guess."

"Yes, I think its safe to say that I know you're gay." Alec laughed nervously, gripping Magnus's shirt. "See you later" he said, his big blue eyes looking up at Magnus, swirling with emotions that Magnus couldn't quitter place. Magnus kissed him once more, quick and soft, then grabbed his jacket and walked out, winking as he shut the door behind him. "I'll text you." He whispered.

"Tessa!" He called. The girl turned around, looking worried. "Magnus! What were you doing in there?" Magnus paused. He hadn't really thought that part through. "Well, um… My nose stopped bleeding, and I didn't really want to go back downstairs… Because of everything, so I just started wandering around." He looked at Tessa, wondering if she would buy it, but thankfully she just laughed sadly and gave him a hug, "I'm so sorry that that happened Magnus, Sebastian is an ass."

"I am inclined to agree."

"Well, not all of them are like that."

"Yeah, I know." Said Magnus, trying not to smile as he thought of Alec. Apparently he smiled anyways though because Tessa gave him a funny look, "You look awfully chipper for someone who just got slugged. You don't have a concussion do you?"

"Maybe… Who are you again?" Tessa rolled her eyes, "Nope, you're just drunk." _Drunk on happiness_, thought Magnus, then pinched himself. Sure he had just had a make out session with a gorgeous boy, but he usually didn't get so mushy.

He and Tessa went back down to the party, but Magnus decided to just leave. Tessa understood, she wasn't much of a partier herself, and Magnus had already gotten what he came for, more in fact. He headed home and curled up in bed with Chairman Meow, sighing contentedly. He sent a quick text to Alec,

**Sweet dreams darling ;)**

He was almost asleep when he got a reply.

**Alec:** ** You too. See you on Monday.**

And a few seconds later,

**Alec: Im glad you came tonight.**

** Magnus: So am I Alexander. You have no idea…**

** Alec: Sorry again about Sebastian**

** Magnus: Don't worry… You more then made up for it. **

…

** Magnus: You're blushing right now aren't you?**

** Alec: Yes**

He smiled and fell asleep dreaming of Alec, blue eyed and blushing as they kissed.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I have never had a proper make out session myself so I was kind of flying blind… Hope it turned out alright… Please Review!**


	13. Kissing Magnus

**Alec POV:**

Alec sat down on his bed in a daze. He had just kissed Magnus Bane. He felt confused and breathless and strangely giddy. He. Had. Just. Kissed _Magnus Bane_. As weird as it was that his first kiss with a boy had been on his parents' bed during one of his siblings' parties, it had still been wonderful. The only time Alec had ever kissed anyone was in grade 8 when he had gone to a party and made the mistake of agreeing to spin the bottle. He had kissed some girl (he didn't even remember who) and it had been one of the most uncomfortable moments of his life.

Magnus wasn't uncomfortable, not one bit. When he had kissed him it was like Alec turned into a different person, he forgot everything, especially once they had moved out of his parent's room. Alec sighed, thinking of Magnus's arms around him. He thought of the moment before, when Magnus had talked about his eyes, Alec had never felt like that before. He had felt _special_.

Alec had never felt special before. Jace and Izzy were special because they were Izzy and Jace, and Max was the youngest, so he was automatically special, but Alec had never been special, he had just been the boring, responsible older brother. Magnus was special, and why he was bothering with Alec was a mystery. Maybe he was just playing with him because he liked the idea of a shy closeted kid who he could mess with. But Alec didn't believe it. Usually he was very pessimistic and untrusting with new people but something about Magnus made him feel comfortable and safe. The best part was that Magnus had agreed to not tell anyone, which made Alec feel much more relaxed, even though he was ashamed of it. He just wasn't ready to tell people he was gay. He wasn't proud of it but he was scared, especially after what Sebastian had done.

Alec buried his head in his sheets, which smelled like sandalwood. Like Magnus. He wanted to stay there forever. He dragged himself out of bed though, because he had to be the responsible older brother again. Izzy shouldn't have had to kick Sebastian out, it should have been Alec, but Alec had been too rapped up in his romantic drama. _Romantic drama? It was one kiss! _The responsible, logical, part of his brain told him, but it didn't have much affect. He was still pathetically cuddling the blankets that smelled like Magnus and replaying the kiss in his mind.

He dragged himself out of bed and went reluctantly to the door, but as soon as he opened it all romantic notions flew out of his head. Jace was pressing some girl up against the wall of the hallway and it looked like he was eating her face. It was disgusting. Alec felt a slight pang of jealousy, but it wasn't as strong as usual. He guessed that it hadn't been as hard for Jace to get Clary to like him as Jace had made it seem. Unless the girl wasn't Clary, but even though Alec had kind of tuned out Jace and Izzy's discussions of Clary and her friend, he remembered that she was supposed to be a redhead and that girls' hair was definitely red. Alec rolled his eyes and sighed, sort of grateful for the excuse to retreat back into his room. He pushed thoughts of Jace's kissing out of his head and went back to focusing on his own. He still couldn't believe that he had kissed Magnus!

Alec heard a beeping sound, and scrambled around, trying to find his phone, he found it under his math homework, which he had tossed off the bed to make room for Magnus. He blushed at the thought, how could he have been so bold? He grabbed the phone and blushed even harder, the text was from Magnus:

**Magnus: Sweet dreams darling ;)**

It was such a _Magnus _thing to text that Alec had to grin. When had he gotten to know Magnus so well? Alec responded:

**Alec: You too. See you on Monday.**

He paused, that was sort of impersonal, so he added:

**Alec: Im glad you came tonight.**

_Maybe that was a bit forward._ He thought, but then Magnus texted him back:

** Magnus: So am I Alexander. You have no idea…**

Alec smiled. He didn't even mind that Magnus was continuing to use is full name, in fact he sort of liked it.

**Alec: Sorry again about Sebastian**

** Magnus: Don't worry… You more then made up for it. **

Alec's face burned.

** Magnus: You're blushing right now aren't you?**

Alec almost lied, but he had a feeling Magnus would know.

**Alec: Yes**

Magnus didn't respond to that, but Alec was only slightly disappointed. He curled up in his Magnus-scented sheets and drifted off to sleep.

Alec awoke to a banging on his door, "Alec!" Called Izzy. Alec groaned for two reasons: 1) He had been having a very good dream about Magnus, and it had been rudely interrupted, and 2) Because of said dream, his pants were starting to feel more than a little tight, and he didn't want his sister to see that. He tried to calm himself down. He peaked out of his room to glare at his sister. "What?" He demanded.

"The party's over… Magnus did show up, by the way."

"Really?" He tried to sound surprised and uninterested but failed miserably. Izzy smirked, "Yeah, I sent him up here, did you see him?"

"Huh? Umm…"

"Alec." Isabelle said sternly.

"Alright, alright, he came up here.

"And?"

"And… We kissed." Izzy eyes widened and she jumped up and down, "Alec!" She squealed in glee, "I knew it! I knew you could do it!" He rolled his eyes and shut the door on his sister. "I want full details in the morning!" She called through the door. "Yeah, yeah, goodnight Izzy!"

"'Night Big Brother! I'm proud of you!"

"Great, you've made my life complete."

"That's what I strive for."

"Izzy."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for what you did with Sebastian, Magnus told me."

"Of course Alec. Anything for my big brother's sex life!"

"Izzy!"

* * *

The next morning brought with it the dreaded post-party clean up. It was particularly horrible for Alec because any time Jace left a room, Isabelle would start interrogating him about Magnus. She managed to wheedle every single detail out of him, then once she knew everything, she asked him to tell it again. It actually almost made him grateful for the times when Jace would come in and talk about Clary. Clary was quickly becoming Jaces' favourite topic of conversation. He would not shut up about the little redhead. Alec was glad about Magnus, otherwise he would have been insanely jealous. It was insane, he knew, but Jace had never gotten serious about a girl before, Alec and Izzy had been the most important parts of his life. Alec was fiercly protective of Jace, and more than a little attracted to him, which lead to him being happy about the fact that Jace never got attached. But Clary seemed different; Jace didn't seem bored with her. Alec couldn't see the appeal of a girl like that, he couldn't see the appeal of _any_ girl, but he was sort of alright with Jace liking her. He didn't even care that much, he was too busy thinking about Magnus. But he wasn't going to tell Izzy that.

Later he went to pick up Max at his friends' house. The little boy ran up to his older brother and tugged on his arm, "Alec! Can I stay here a bit longer? Maureen has a _really_ cool anime collection and were acting out the stories!"

"Are her parents alright with it?"

"Yeah, they said it would be fine."

"Then knock yourself out."

"Yay!"

Alec left Max, smiling a little at his brothers' excitement. He didn't really know what to do now. He certainly didn't want to go and face more interrogation from Izzy. Without thinking, he grabbed his phone and opened up Magnus's contact. He stared at the screen for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and deciding to go for it. He wrote a text:

**Alec: Hi, can I come over?**

He swallowed as he sent it.

**Magnus: Of course darling, here's my address,**

_Here goes nothing_, Alec thought to himself, and headed for the subway.


	14. Magnus's Apartment

**A/N: So not my best chapter, but very fluffy. There will be a lot of flirting and other fluff in the next few chapters, yay!**

* * *

**Magnus POV:**

Magnus ran to the mirror to make finishing touches on his make up. It had taken longer then usual for him to do today because of his bruised nose (luckily it wasn't broken), and since it was Saturday he had slept in, so when Alec had called, he hadn't been near ready. He had told Alec that he could come over because he honestly was desperate to see the boy again. But he wasn't prepared. He hadn't gelled his hair, and there were no sparkles in it, he also hadn't had time to do any makeup except for eyeliner and the cover up on his nose.

He finally decided that he wouldn't put any more on. He thought that Alec might appreciate simplicity, and he _really_ wanted Alec to appreciate him. Magnus had always dated people who were like him: confident, flashy, and social. But Alec was different. Alec was shy, he blushed at every compliment, he thought everyone was better than him, and he somehow managed to look unbelievably sexy in nothing but black jeans and a worn sweater.

Magnus hadn't expected Alec to come over, but he was thrilled that he had. Maybe it would help the boys' confidence, maybe Alec would even come out of the closet for him, and then they could go to prom together!

Magnus shook himself. He shouldn't get so excited. He had only known Alec for a week, and they had only kissed once. For all he knew, Alec could be coming over to tell him that it was a mistake. That thought scared him, but before he could pursue it further the doorbell rang, _Alec_, thought Magnus giddily. He rushed to the door and opened it, to see the blue-eyed Lightwood standing there nervously. Magnus grinned at him and Alec smiled shyly back.

"Hi." Said Alec, "Can I come in?"

"Of course Alexander, make yourself at home."

Alec walked in and sat on a chair. Magnus noticed that he didn't choose the couch, where Magnus could have sat next to him. He sat down on the couch anyways, so that Alec could join him if we wanted. He looked at the boy who was shifting awkwardly on his chair and smiled, Alec was wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing the day before. At least, they looked the same, but something told Magnus that the boys' whole wardrobe was probably made up of old sweater and black jeans. It still looked sexy.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Alec, "You." Replied Magnus honestly, and Alec blushed that adorable blush, "So why did you want to come over?" Asked Magnus.

"Umm… I don't really know." Alec was looking at the floor, "I was supposed to be looking after my brother Max but he's at a friends' house and I… I guess I wanted to see you… To, you know, talk. About last night." Alec was looking straight into his eyes now. Magnus's heart skipped a beat. He covered it with another grin, "What about last night do you want to talk about?"

"Um… The kissing part?" Alec looked at him like he was being stupid, which Magnus supposed he was. He laughed, "Hmmm… Good… I was afraid you had forgotten." Alec looked at him intently, with his beautiful azure eyes, "Never." He murmured. Then he jumped, as a white ball of fur hopped onto his lap. "By the- is this your cat?"

"Yes, that is Chairman Meow."

"He's licking my hand."

"That means he likes you."

"Is that good?"

"Of course! I never date anyone who my cat doesn't like." Alec's head sprang up, "Date?" Magnus nodded, "You want to date me?" Asked Alec. "Alexander Lightwood," said Magnus, "Are you asking me out?" Alec was shocked, "What? I-"

"Because I would say yes if you were." Magnus interrupted him, and Alec's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Why?" Magnus laughed, "Because I like you."

"Oh." Said Alec, "I guess I like you to."

"So you _are_ asking me out?"

"I guess so." Magnus grinned, "Good. I know a great independent movie theater that I can promise you no Nephilim students go to. We could go there… On Monday nights they show old, classic movies. I think that this week they're showing Blade Runner." Alec smiled, he seemed to be relaxing, "I do like that movie."

"So it's a date?"

"Yeah, it's a date." Alec was letting Chairman Meow play with his sweater. He leaned forward and moved onto the couch (which Magnus was thrilled about), examining Magnus, and Magnus felt his breath catch. "You're nose looks a lot better." He murmured, "Well, I am a master in the art of looking good." Said Magnus, "I am very talented with a make-up brush." Alec smiled slightly, "You don't need it though. You're already so beautiful…" The words seemed to come out of his mouth involuntarily, but he didn't have time to blush or stutter because during their conversation, he and Magnus had been drifting nearer to each other, and by the time the word "beautiful" had left his mouth they were kissing. It wasn't clear who had kissed whom, neither of them really cared, it had just happened.

Magnus pulled Alec onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the boy as Alec threaded his fingers through Magnus's hair. Alec still was a pretty sloppy kisser but Magnus didn't mind. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, as Alec pulled back for air Magnus nipped his bottom lip. Alec groaned and rolled off of Magnus's lap, pulling Magnus on top of him. Magnus growled and started kissing Alec's neck. Alec gasped, and pulled Magnus's hair tighter. Magnus started bighting and sucking Alec's collarbone, which made the boy moan and pull Magnus's hair tighter. Magnus's hands slip under Alec's sweater, tracing his surprisingly well-defined abs and Alec ground his hips against Magnus. Magnus's eyes opened wide to meet Alec's, which were dark with lust.

"Alec." He murmured, and the boy kissed him deeply, his technique was improving fast, Magnus noticed. This made him regret what he was about to do even more, "Alec, we need to stop." He said, and Alec sat up, looking at him disappointedly, "Why?" He asked, a guarded look on his face. Magnus reached out and played with Alec's long hair, "Because if we keep going, I won't be able to stop myself." Alec blushed, "Oh, then I guess you're probably right…" Magnus felt disappointed, even though he had been the one to suggest it. "And your parents might come home." Alec added, and Magnus swallowed.

"No actually I live alone. My mom's dead and my dad doesn't want anything do with me." Alec's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Magnus I'm sorry." Magnus sighed. He didn't want pity. "It's alright, I'm used to it."

"It still must suck though." Magnus sighed, deciding to be honest, "Yeah… It sort of does." Alec put an arm around him and Magnus relaxed into his warmth. They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then they started to kiss again, slowly and gently, Magnus had never kissed anyone like that before. It was nice.

After a few minutes Alec pulled away, "I should probably go, I have to bring Max home and if I'm not there on time, Izzy will make dinner. Which could be fatal." He stood up and smoothed down his sweater, he grinned at Magnus, then, quickly ducked down to give him a kiss, "Bye Magnus. See you Monday." He said and hurried out of the apartment. Magnus sunk back onto the couch. Missing Alec already. He looked at Chairman Meow, who seemed to be smirking, "Oh shut up." He said, and went to fix his hair.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I think my next chapter will be in an alternate POV, any thoughts on whose it should be, I'm thinking Clary, Tessa, or Jace. Please review with your opinion! Or just review, because I lover reviews!**


	15. Clary and the Lightwoods

**A/N: The votes are in: I give you Jace! It's longer than I thought because I had to put in so much gushing over Clary. Thanks for all the review! I will be doing more alternate POV's as the story goes on, so keep commenting if there's anyone you want to see.**

* * *

**Jace's POV:**

Jace tried to relax, but he was really nervous.

He was on his couch, watching a movie, and he had his arm around a girl. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, Jace brought girls back to his couch all the time, but they usually didn't get very far into the movie. The girls were also usually more eager then he was, he usually didn't care at all about the girls to be honest, but this girl was different. And he had no idea how to deal with it.

Jace didn't know what it was about Clary. She was beautiful and smart sure, but not exceptionally so. She was short, and stubborn and she wore old t-shirts with comic book graphics on them, but Jace still felt drawn to her, for reasons that he couldn't figure out. Right now, her hair was inches away from his hand and he was feeling a bizarre urge to stroke it. He played with a few strands experimentally. Clary's hair was really soft and as he stroked it, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. It was almost like cuddling, and strangely, Jace didn't hate it.

The movie was The Dark Night, he had picked it because it had enough action in it for him to like, and it was a super hero movie, which he thought Clary would like. He had really wanted to impress Clary for some reason, even though she had already kissed him at the party. He still felt that she could see through him.

When they had talked at the party, it had been about his adoption, and her stepdad (her father had walked out on her as a baby), about her art, and how he played piano. These were not subjects he usually talked about with the girls he brought home. He usually just talked about sports, or listened to them talk. If, that was, he talked with them at all. He had talked to Clary for hours, they had kissed as well, but that was just an added bonus. Jace had enjoyed talking to her so much that he had brought her upstairs to get away from everyone else. Especially Simon.

Jace didn't like how Simon looked at Clary, like at any moment he was going to profess his love. It made Jace feel jealous, which he never felt, even though he knew that Clary would never go for Simon.

Simon wasn't here now though, it was just Jace and Clary, and Jace was feeling a sort of nervous excitement and desire to please that he had never felt before. Every time Clary smiled at him he felt butterflies in his stomach. It was sort of nice.

What wasn't nice was the fact periodically throughout the… Date? (Was this a date?) Isabelle would waltz in, snort or say something nosy and leave. It was very embarrassing. Jace wished Alec was home so that he could control Izzy, but Alec had been gone for hours. That was actually the topic of Isabelle's next obnoxious visit.

She walked into the living room and Jace groaned, he noticed that Clary was looking at him and smirking. Jace rolled his eyes, "What do you want Izzy?" he asked sharing a look with Clary, "I'm sorry to interrupt you adorable little lovebirds," Jace grimaced and Clary blushed, "but I wanted to know if you had heard from Alec, he still isn't home yet." Jace sighed, "He probably just took Max to the park Izzy. Anyways he's sixteen, he can take care of himself."

"You don't worry about him?"

"Of course not. Do you?"

"Sometimes. He _is_ my brother."

"He's your _big _brother Izzy. He's practically a parent to us when mom and dad are away."

"That's exactly _why _I worry about him, he does too much." Said Izzy. Then they heard the door open, and Max's voice, going a mile a minute. "Speak of the devil." Muttered Jace as his two adopted brother entered. It looked like even more people were now intruding on his time with Clary.

"And where have you two been?" Demanded Izzy. "I was at Maureen's," said Max, "Alec said I could stay there for longer. So I stayed there all day! Hey who are you?" He asked, noticing Clary. "I'm Clary. You must be Max." She said, "Are you the girl Jace keeps talking about?" Clary blushed. Jace blushed too. Jace couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed. "Umm… I don't know…" Said Clary, looking like she wanted to change the subject, Jace couldn't blame her. "Is that a manga comic under your arm?" She asked, and Max's face lit up, "Yes! You know Manga?"

"Yeah, my step dad actually owns a bookshop, I get all the new books fresh from the press."

Max's eyes widened and started talking really fast, "Really? That's awesome! Jace says comic books are stupid." Jace had never hated his brother so much in his life. Clary just laughed, "Well that," she said, "is because _Jace_ is stupid." Jace scowled, but then Clary grinned at him and he felt butterflies again. Isabelle laughed, and Alec raised his eyebrows with amusement.

That's when Jace noticed it. "So, Alec, what were _you _doing while Max was with Maureen?" Alec blushed, "I- um- went for a walk." He said weekly "And so you got that hickey from what? Tripping on your neck?" Said Jace, pointing, Alec blushed even deeper and his hand flew to the spot. "I-um…"

"I knew it!" Isabelle cried, her eyes wide. "What's a hickey?" Asked Max. All eyes turned with horror to the nine-year old, "Um, Max?" Said Clary, breaking the tension, "Do you have any other comic books?"

"Yeah! A whole shelf! Do you want to see them?"

"Sure." She said. Jace turned to her, "What?"

"I'll be back down in a bit Jace, okay?" She kissed Jace on the cheek, and followed Max up the stairs. The three oldest Lightwoods watched them go. Isabelle let out a low whistle, "Wow, turned down for the younger brother… You're losing your touch Jace." Alec smirked, and Jace glared at him, "Hey, don't think you can use that as an excuse to divert our attention from your sexual escapades."

"I haven't had any sexual escapades!"

"Fine, but you did do something. Hot make out session then?" Alec glared, "I'm going to make dinner." He said, and stormed out of the room. Isabelle followed him, probably to interrogate him more.

Jace just sighed, he didn't understand why Alec refused to talk to him about relationships, or about anything related to girls. He had lied to Izzy: he did sometimes worry about Alec. Jace worried a bit about all his siblings. He knew that Alec hid things from him, and he hid stuff from Alec too, so rationally he knew he shouldn't care. But it did sort of hurt that Alec didn't tell him _anything_.

He pushed the thoughts aside as Max poked his head down the stairs, "Jace?" Asked Max, "Can Clary stay for supper." Jace smiled, maybe this bond between Clary and Max could be a boon for him, "Ask Alec." He told his brother who immediately ran down the stairs, "Jace?" Asked Max as he past him, "Yeah?"

"Can I marry Clary if you decide you don't want to?" Jace grinned, "If that happens, she's all yours. Now go talk to Alec." Max smiled with delight and ran into the kitchen. Jace got up to, and followed him, if nothing else he could make sure that his first meal with Clary wasn't one made by Isabelle.

* * *

**A/N: So, my lovely readers and reviewers, what did you think, did I do a good job with him or should I stick to Lightwoods? This chapter is actually mostly about character and relationship development, no real plot (sorry), but the first malec date will be coming up soon. Yay!**

**Please comment below!**


	16. Dinner

**Alec POV:**

"You were at Magnus's weren't you?" asked Izzy, following Alec into the kitchen. Alec whirled around, "That's none of your business. And keep your voice down." Isabelle smirked, but spoke in a softer voice when she replied, "So was Jace right? Did you two make out?" Alec ignored her and started taking pots and pans out of the cupboards. Even though they were rich, Maryse and Robert Lightwood never hired a cook for their children when they were gone. They liked the idea of their children "learning responsibility" and they didn't like the idea of a stranger having access to their house and everything in it. Jace hated cooking and Isabelle was terrible at it, but Alec had gotten pretty good, so even though they ate out or had takeout most nights, he still ended up cooking a few times a week.

He started pouring water into a pot, acutely aware of Isabelle standing right behind him. She started tapping her foot, "_Alec_." She said, "Fine," he relented, "we made out a little."

"So your telling me that two days ago you had never even been kissed, and now you're having make out sessions with guys you hardly know?" Alec turned around to face her. "What's your point?" He asked defensively. She put her hand over her heart and tilted her head to one side, "My big brother is growing up."

"Shut up."

"I'm so _proud _of you!"

"I said shut up Isabelle!"

"So are you going to see him again?" Alec weighed his options. He decided to tell her, "Actually we're…Um… We're going on a date Monday night and I need you to cover for me." He looked at his sister, who was gaping at him, "You're going on a date?"

"Yes?"

"_You're _going on a date?"

"Yeah. Are you going to help or not?" Suddenly Izzy tackled him in a hug, "Of course I will Alec! This is amazing." Alec hugged her back, "Yeah. It is." He said quietly. Izzy pulled back, smiling at him, "So you like him."

"Yes. I like him."

"And he's nice to you? He isn't pressuring you?"

"He's great Izzy. He's perfect."

"Awww. That is so cute! You have to let me dress you for the date!"

"Izzy no."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Can Clary stay for dinner?" Max popped into the kitchen. Izzy and Alec turned to look at him, "What?" Asked Alec. "I want clary to stay for dinner. I asked Jace and He told me to ask you." Jace appeared behind him, "I thought you should get to decide, since you're the one cooking."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you." Said Alec, and Jace grinned, "What can I say? Maybe Clary's having a good effect on me."

"If that's true, I vote she stays for dinner. Anyone who can make Jace considerate was obviously injected with angel blood as a baby." said Isabelle. Alec silently agreed, and he was not one to disappoint his siblings, so he shrugged, "Fine. Tell her we're having spaghetti. I'm to tired to make anything else, but there'll be plenty to go around."

"I can help you make it Alec." Offered Isabelle. "No!" All the boys cried in unison, "Izzy I'm trying to make Clary like me. If _you_ make the food, she'll run away screaming." Added Jace. "Fine." Izzy grumbled. "I'll lay the table." She started grabbing plates from a cupboard as Jace and Max went upstairs to tell Clary she could stay, "I'm still dressing you." She informed Alec as she headed to the dining room. Alec whirled around to argue but she was already gone.

* * *

Dinner was annoying. Izzy kept smirking at Alec, Max kept talking at ninety miles an hour, barely even shutting up to eat (meaning he did a lot of eating with his mouth open), and Jace kept making googly eyes at Clary. He did it so much that Alec felt jealous, even with all of his thoughts of Magnus (which were distracting in themselves).

Clary, quite surprisingly, was not that bad. She listened to Max, put up with Izzy's interrogations, and had a good, calming affect on Jace. But Alec still didn't really like her. He didn't trust people he had just met, especially not people who managed to worm their way into his family's good graces so quickly **(A/N: Ha ha, **_**worming**_** into the Lightwood family. Funny Lightworm joke.)** Claryfit both those categories.

After dinner was when Alec _really _started not liking Clary. She offered to help Izzy do the dishes and nobody fought her on it. Jace even looked like he might offer to help, in order to spend more time with Clary, but he opted to go the root that a) made him seem like a good older brother, and b) kept him from getting wet: He went upstairs to hang out with Max. Izzy and Clary moved into the kitchen, talking amicably.

This left Alec with the job of taking out the trash. He took the garbage bags out of the bathrooms and kitchen and brought them to the big bin outside. As he walked back into the house, he passed the kitchen and he heard Clary's voice, "Hey Izzy?"

"Yeah?" His sister replied, "Is Alec gay?" asked Clary. Alec stopped in his tracks. Apparently so did Isabelle, because there was a pause before she asked, (so softly that Alec had to strain to hear), "How did you know?" _So much for covering for me. _Thought Alec bitterly, though he couldn't really blame Izzy, "I don't know," said Clary, "it was just something about him. He wouldn't talk about who he had been with when he got that hickey and when that guy called Magnus Bane a fag at the party you looked personally offended. Like he had insulted your brother." She paused, "And then there was the way he looked at Jace." Another Pause, "So he is gay? I was right?"

Alec clenched his fists and stalked into the kitchen, "Say it a little louder why don't you?" He said. He must have looked pretty frightening because Clary and Izzy both looked a little terrified. Alec felt immediately guilty, and he took a deep breath. Ignoring his sister, who was staring at him wide-eyed and looking at Clary he hissed, "You better not tell anyone. _Especially _Jace." She nodded solemnly, "And I do _not _have a thing for him. Is that Clear?" Again, Clary nodded, but she looked dubious. Alec scowled at her.

"Alec-" Izzy began, but he had already left the room. He stormed up to his room, and did what was quickly becoming his first course of action when he was bored or upset, he called Magnus.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I didn't love that chapter… I really wanted Clary to find out though. The next to chapters will be Malec heavy I promise, and then I might do another Izzy POV. I might also do a Clary POV, because I want to write more scenes about Jace and I sort of have trouble writing about Jace from Alec's POV. I might do a scene soon that is between MAGNUS and Jace, that could be fun… As always, please review to tell me your thoughts and any POV's you'd like me to use (or any couplings, I haven't done a Sizzy scene yet).**


	17. What to Wear

**A/N: Ta-da! I wrote this chapter fast, because I wanted to get to the date, but I have now officially laid out the entire story, it'll be fifty chapters long (which is the longest thing I have ever written). So I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Magnus POV:**

Magnus's phone rang, and he eagerly fished it out to see if it was who he thought (hoped) it was. It was. "Hello Alexander." He purred as he answered. "Hi." Sighed the boy on the other side of the line. "Is something wrong?" Asked Magnus, concerned. "I'm fine. My brother's girlfriend came over for dinner, that's all."

"Blondie dating a bitch?"

"She's not a bitch, she's just… Really observant."

"I don't understand."

"She figured out I was gay." Magnus's heart sank, _that _was what had made Alec so upset? "Did she tell Jace?" He asked. "No just Izzy, who already knew. Then I walked in and yelled at her. She looked sort of terrified. I don't think she'll tell him."

"I can't imagine you being scary."

"You can't?"

"Nope. You're too adorable."

"I am _not _adorable." Magnus ignored this statement, "And you blush at absolutely _everything._"

"I do not."

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. It's one of the things that makes you so adorable." He could practically _hear_ Alec blushing. "I am _not _adorable." He repeated, though with less conviction, he sounded like he was actually smiling. Magnus's heart soared. He had cheered up Alec Lightwood; he had made him smile when he was frowning. It was insanely satisfying. "You are adorable." Magnus informed Alec, "You are adorable, and beautiful and sexy as hell." He could picture Alec blushing an even darker red. He expected Alec to stutter or mumble, but talking on the phone seemed to make Alec much bolder, "Oh really?" He said, "Is that why you gave me this hickey." Magnus grinned; he had been wondering when Alec would notice that. "I told you," he said, "I can't control myself when I'm around you."

"So it's my fault?"

"Definitely, I am the victim here." Magnus teased, Alec laughed shortly, not sounding particularly amused, "So I guess it was karma that I just got the third degree from my family about where I got it."

"Your parents?"

"No just my siblings, my parents are still out of town, though even if they were here, they probably wouldn't notice me having fifty hickeys. It was Jace who first noticed, he thinks I was off with some girl." Alec sounded completely disgusted, it made Magnus laugh, "Isn't that what you want him to think? That you're straight?" Alec sighed, "I guess." He laughed, the same humourless laugh from before, "You're right, I shouldn't be complaining. How was your day?"

Magnus grinned, "Well, it started off great, with this really hot guy coming over for a make out session." Alec laughed, for real this time, which made Magnus smile even wider as he continued, "But then he left, _and_ my favourite girl got kicked off America's Next Top Model, so my day was going down hill. But after dinner the _same _hot guy called me and now we're talking, and he's blushing-"

"I am not!"

"Shush Alexander, I'm telling a story. Anyways, we're talking and he's blushing and it's totally adorable, and so my day is looking up."

"I'm glad." Replied Alec, and they talked for hours, until Alec had to hang up to go put his brother Max to bed. Magnus went back to thinking about the next day. There would be school with Alec, then a date with Alec, and hopefully more kissing with Alec. It was going to be incredible. He wondered what he should wear?

* * *

In graphics the next day Magnus designed a logo that was full of blues. He hadn't meant to, it was just the direction his mind had gone because the critical thinking part of his brain was busy with wardrobe. The question of what to wear was still bothering him.

"My goodness," said a voice. Camille was leaning over Magnus's shoulder, her cleavage almost touching his face, "You usually tend towards the colourful and gaudy, this new colour pallet is very interesting, has Will Herrondale got you feeling blue?" Magnus rolled his eyes, Camille was still bitter about the whole Will thing, "This has nothing to do with Will. I just like the colour blue, I've always liked the colour blue." He said. "Which is why you cheated on me with the blue-eyed boy."

"My god! Does every conversation have to be about you?"

"Only the interesting ones." Magnus shrugged hard, pushing Camille away from him. She huffed and flounced back to her chair. He leaned back and went back to musing about what he would wear on his date that night.

He was still thinking about it during English class and Tessa noticed. "You seem awfully distracted." She said. "Do I?" He asked. "Yes you do." Said Tessa, "You are doodling hearts… and eyes which is sort of creepy. So who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who are you pursuing, Boy? Girl? Are they from Nephilim?"

"I'm not pursuing anyone, go back to writing about 'a bright childhood memory'." Magnus told her, referring to their most recent, absolutely tedious assignment. "I already finished it," she informed him, "I've been reading for the past twenty minutes."

"Of course you have. You're you." Tessa laughed, but didn't give up, "Who is it?" She repeated. "Who is it for you, Will or Jem?" Magnus countered. Tessa looked deflated, "Fine. Touché. Don't tell me." Magnus sighed, he didn't want to upset Tessa, plus he trusted her. "Can you keep a secret?" Magnus whispered, "He's sort of in the closet." Tessa's eyes widened in understanding, "Alec Lightwood?" She whispered back. Magnus nodded, glad that there was finally someone he could talk to.

Unfortunately Tessa didn't give him any fashion advice. She just wasn't a very fashion minded person. Tessa dressed simply, but classily, and it suited her very well, but it did not suit Magnus. Tessa did, however, give him some good tips on dating people who you weren't planning on sleeping with. Magnus didn't have much experience with Romance. "Be nice to him Magnus." Tessa told him, "He's sweet, not like Woolsey or Camille."

Magnus knew what Tessa meant. When Magnus got to biology, Alec was already there. Which was impressive because Magnus had gotten there really early. Alec was reading, resting on his elbows, hair falling into his eyes. Magnus walked up to him and put his hand gently on Alec's shoulder. "What're you reading?" He asked. Alec jumped, and then smiled shyly at him, nodding to the seat next to him invitingly. _Yup, sweet_, Magnus thought as he sat down.

The chairs in biology were the tall ones, which made it easy to swing your legs around, and to play footsie with the cute boy next to you. Magnus didn't pay much attention in class that day, but he had a lot of fun bumping shoulders with Alec as he took notes. Sometimes Magnus loved being left-handed.

As the bell rang and Magnus and Alec reluctantly got up and separated Magnus leaned in to whisper, "See you tonight… I can't wait." He saw Alec blush as he hurried to gym class. Magnus loved how Alec blushed whenever he said something that was true, how he, unlike Camille, didn't like it when the conversation was about him. Magnus thought back to graphics class, and suddenly he knew exactly what to wear on his date.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter was the date. Are you excited? Because I am… As always please REVIEW.**


	18. First Date

**A/N: So here is the first date: Full of fluff, it's ****actually pretty short, its harder to write for Alec.**

* * *

**Alec POV:**

After gym class Alec went straight home. He told Izzy and Jace he would walk (they both wanted to stay and hang out with friends), so he left the car with them and set off. Alec liked walking. Walking helped him clear his mind, like tennis and soccer did, and today his mind really needed clearing. He was going on a date, a _date!_ Alec had never been on a date in his life.

When he had first agreed to it he had been excited, but as the time got closer and closer Alec got more and more nervous. Magnus was so experienced and he was so… Not. In a way, he was sort of glad that Izzy was insisting on helping him, he needed all the help that he could get.

He got home and opened his closet. A series of ripped dark wash jeans and faded black sweaters sat in front of him. Alec thought about Magnus and the stunning clothes that he wore he wore, he didn't think his wardrobe would cut it. The only really nice clothes he had were the suit that his parents forced him to wear on special occasions. "Need help?" asked Izzy, from his doorframe. He turned to her feeling totally pathetic. He had had no idea he had been staring at his clothing for so long. He must have looked totally pathetic too because Izzy laughed and said, "Yeah, you need help." She pushed past her brother and started fishing through his drawers.

Alec let Isabelle do her thing and went to take a shower. When he came back, he found Izzy sitting on his bed, surrounded by what seemed to be every piece of clothing that Alec owned, and some that he didn't even recognise. She saw him and waved him over urgently, "OK, so your wardrobe sucks balls but I think I've found a couple things that might work." Alec sat beside her and stared at what she had found. Isabelle was holding a pair of dark jeans that look surprisingly unworn and a dark blue sweater. "You've had these jeans for a year but you refuse to wear them because they're 'too tight' and I got you this sweater for Christmas but it is still unworn because you don't wear anything with even a touch of colour, no matter how much it brings out your eyes. However, they both look super good on you, no matter what you think."

Alec squinted at his sister, unable to understand how she was getting so excited about this. He took the clothes and put the on anyways, because it was the best option he had. They were sort of uncomfortable but he had to admit that they looked better than what he usually wore. He drew the line when Izzy started trying to gel his hair back, she sighed, and muttered something about an "ugly mop", then started going on about what she called "date etiquette". Luckily Alec was saved from being lectured by his sister by noticing that it was time to go. She squealed, gave him a hug, and rushed him out the door without another word.

* * *

Alec had actually left early. He rationalized it by saying that he needed to allow for traffic, but it wasn't true. He was so early that he had to circle the block a couple times. Finally he got up the courage to go up to Magnus's apartment. He rang the doorbell and shifted awkwardly, but not for very long because Magnus opened the door almost immediately. He looked amazing, as always, he was wearing a bright blue pants and a matching blue blazer with a yellow button-down shirt and a green vest. The outfit was like Alec's eyes and Magnus's eyes combined. Magnus smiled widely as Alec stared. "Hey there." He said, and winked. Alec's heart stuttered, and he resisted the strong urge to stick his tongue down Magnus's throat.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked nervously. "Of course darling." Purred Magnus, he grabbed Alec's hand (which sent shiver through his body) and pulled him down the stairs. They got into Magnus's car and drove off.

The car was a bright teal convertible with an amazing sound system and leather seats. Alec wondered how rich Magnus's father really was, and what he did that kept him away from his son. He mostly concentrated on Magnus, though. They talked for the entire twenty-minute car ride, about everything from friends, to schoolwork, to Alec's soccer tryouts, Alec didn't even mind when Magnus said he had told Tessa about their date. He found himself trusting Magnus so much that he took his word that Theresa was also trustworthy.

They got to the movie theater, which was old and worn, but strangely beautiful, old movie posters hung on the walls and it was virtually empty. Alec didn't mind when Magnus took his hand and led him to the concession, or when he ordered popcorn and drinks to share. He was feeling strangely confident. They found seats near the back of the theater, where only a few other couples were sitting and immediately moved so that they were as close together as possible.

The film started and Alec realised how long it had been since he had seen a movie in the theater that was rated over PG (he only ever went out with Max). He forgot how fun it could be. It was especially fun when you were with the guy who you liked as opposed to your little brother.

_Blade Runner_ was a good movie, but both Alec and Magnus had seen it before, so they ended up talking a lot, instead of watching. A few minutes into the film, while Harrison Ford was doing the eye test on Rachel, to see if she was a replicant, Alec decided to lean his head on Magnus's shoulder. It was a good decision; Magnus was taller than Alec, and he was really comfortable. When they both reached for the popcorn, their hands brushed, and they stayed there for a while letting their hands tangle together.

When they got to the kiss scene Alec leaned over and whispered, "I've always found this scene sort of awkward."

"Because the couple is straight or because they completely lack chemistry?" Magnus whisper-asked back. "Both." Said Alec and Magnus laughed, "Well then, let me distract you with kissing that is neither straight nor lacking in chemistry."

And then they started kissing, and didn't pay attention to the movie at all.

* * *

Alec was disappointed when the movie was over, more than he thought he'd be. He was also disappointed when they got back to Magnus's house and he had to leave. The only parts of the goodbye he wasn't disappointed about were the goodnight kiss and the part where they planned another date for the next weekend. Now he had something to look forward to besides seeing Magnus in French class the next day, and things to look forward to were what were going to help him get through his upcoming conversation with Izzy and the awkward lying to Jace.

He gave Magnus one more kiss, and went home, feeling more content than he had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? As always, please review!**


	19. Tennis

**Izzy POV**

"Alec joined a tennis group?"

"Yeah, they meet together and practise and have tournaments and stuff." Izzy was trying to explain why Alec had taken a car and been gone for the entire night, but Jace was annoyingly suspicious, probably because Alec had absolutely no life. Or at least he used to have no life, now he was on a date with a hot, fashion conscious, senior. Only Jace didn't know that. Isabelle was actually really impressed with Alec. She only hoped that the date didn't end in tears.

"That sounds cool." Said Clary, who was sitting on the counter. She had barely left the Lightwoods house for the past three days. She was quickly becoming a presence in their family and even Alec seemed to be starting to like her, despite the whole guessing he was gay thing. Izzy had enlisted Clary to help with the ruse and she was doing a pretty good job, though she agreed with Isabelle, that Alec should just tell Jace the truth.

Apparently Alec and Magnus were going to watch some old sci-fi action movie in a weird old theater. Izzy didn't really get the appeal of that, so she had asked Simon about it. He had launched into a thirty-minute rant about _Blade Runner_ and how awesome it was. He had been so passionate and cute that it had almost made her curious to watch it. Almost. He had also worn contact lenses to school today, instead of glasses, and he looked surprisingly hot.

Since Clary and Jace were now a sort of couple (it wasn't totally clear what was going on with them) Isabelle and Simon had been spending a lot of time together and Isabelle had been weirdly enjoying it. Simon was sweet and funny, and he didn't spend the entirety of their conversations staring at her boobs, which was refreshing.

Izzy was becoming concerned with how lately every train of thought seemed to lead to Simon. She kept thinking bout him! She pushed thoughts of Simon out of her mind and re-focused her efforts on covering Alec's ass. Jace seemed to be sort of buying the whole tennis thing, so she decided to run with it. She snuck in to Alec's room and grabbed an old t-shirt and went outside to wait for him. She saw Alec coming up the driveway and ran up to him with a hose. "Hey, how'd the date go?" She asked, and Alec's face lit up, "It went great! Magnus is amazing and the movie was awesome… Why do you have a hose?"

Izzy grinned, "Oh. Well I told Jace that you joined a tennis group, which is an excuse that will cover this and any other future dates you might have." She said, raising her eyebrow suggestively. Izzy expected her brother to blush, but he just rolled his eyes. Magnus was really helping his confidence. Sort of like Simon seemed to have gained confidence since he and Isabelle had started hanging out more…

_Stop thinking about Simon,_ Isabelle ordered herself and pulled her thoughts back to Alec, "So I brought you a shirt, because no one wears a sweater to tennis." He smiled gratefully and pulled off his top, grabbing the shirt Izzy brought for him. Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Hey, you never told me what the hose was-"

Before Alec could finish, Izzy sprayed him in the face. He sputtered indignantly and stared at her, "You need to look like you just came from the shower." Izzy said cheekily. Alec grumbled and pulled on the t-shirt, throwing his sweater at Izzy. She followed him inside laughing.

Jace believed the excuse. Alec was a surprisingly good liar (Izzy guessed it came from being in the closet for so long) and Clary distracted Jace by playing with his hair. Alec was in such a good mood that he even smiled at her in gratitude. Clary beamed, and Alec went upstairs to put Max to bed.

The hair playing soon turned into kissing, which was gross, so Isabelle went upstairs. She found Alec carrying a giggling Max into the bathroom to brush his teeth. She smiled, he was such a good brother, and she sometimes forgot how much he did for them. She was so glad that something was finally going right in his life. If Magnus screwed him over she would definitely make him regret it.

As soon as he finished with Max, Alec went into his room and Izzy hurried in after him, perching on the foot of his bead frame, "Spill." she ordered.

Alec ignored her and started to read but Izzy pulled the book out of his hands, "I'm serious Alec. I covered for you and you are now contractually obligated to tell me everything."

"What? There was no discussion of contracts."

"It was implied."

"It most certainly was not."

"Just tell me." Alec sighed and sat up, "Fine." Isabelle cheered and clambered on to the bed next to him. He took a deep breath, "So I went to his house and he drove me to the theater, he has this awesome convertible."

"Oh my god that's so hot!"

"Yeah. And the theater was really nice and intimate, there was practically nobody there."

"Did you hold hands and stuff?"

"Yeah, in public and everything."

"Wow! Did you make out during the movie?" Alec blushed, "Umm… yes?"

"You're not sure?" Asked Isabelle smirking. Alec rolled his eyes, "Yes Izzy. We made out during the movie." Isabelle whistled appreciatively. "Well done. So are you two boyfriends now?" Alec fidgeted a bit, "I don't know… We haven't really talked about it. We're definitely dating. We planned another date this weekend and I want to be his boyfriend, but I don't know if that's really his thing… Plus I'm still not really ready to go public."

Isabelle felt a wave of sympathy for her big brother, she reached out to put her arm around of him, "Alec. If he likes you, which it seems like he does, he'll want to be your boyfriend. You don't have to rush into anything… But if you want something, you should go for it." Alec smiled at her, "Thanks Iz." She kissed his cheek and got up, "Now get to sleep, if you play your cards right, you could entice Magnus into the broom class after French class. But for that you need your beauty rest." Alec threw a pillow at her.


	20. Changing

**A/N: Well for all you fluff lovers, here is another chapter of Malec being cute. I love writing for Magnus, this chapter made me very happy, and I hope it makes you happy too. Please review if it does… Or if it doesn't… Just Review! Enjoy!**

**Magnus POV**

Magnus opened his eyes and the events of the night before came rushing back to him. He smiled at the memory because it was literally impossible for Magnus not to smile when he thought about Alec. He rolled out of bed, for once not dreading school. He couldn't wait for French class. Actually he couldn't care less about class, he couldn't wait for Alec.

He drove to school as fast as he could without messing up his hair. He walked quickly to his locker, but not so quickly that he looked weird. The truth was he had never enjoyed anyone's company as much as he did Alec's, he was eager to see him again, despite the fact that he had just seen him the night before. He was so eager that he messed up his locker combination four times before opening it.

He got to class right before Alec did, which he patted himself on the back for, because Alec was always early to everything. When Alec saw that Magnus had gotten there so soon, he raised an eyebrow. It was insanely attractive. Alec slid into his seat and immediately turned around to talk to Magnus. "Hi." He said smiling, "Hey" replied Magnus, caught up in how completely adorable he was. "You're here early." Observed Alec, shaking Magnus from his reverie, "Well I am a very dedicated student." Alec laughed. He had such an amazing laugh: it was quiet, but deep and real. Magnus loved it.

He and Alec talked until class started, and even though Alec grew slightly more self-conscious once more people started coming in, the nephilim kids pointedly ignored Magnus and most of them didn't seem to know who Alec was, so there was nobody to make Alec really uncomfortable. Magnus had never been more grateful that the kids in his class were self-absorbed ass holes. Of course, if they hadn't been ass holes, Alec might have been able to come out, which would have been even better, but Magnus decided he would take what he could get.

Magnus spent French class staring at Alec, so he didn't pay attention to most of what Madame Verlac said. Oh well, he would just have to ask Alec to tutor him. The class passed so quickly that Magnus almost didn't register that the bell had rung. He left the class slowly, not very eager to get to chemistry, but he didn't have the opportunity to talk to Alec again. He decided he could at least talk to Tessa _about_ Alec, but by the time he got to class, Henry and Sophie were already there and he couldn't say anything in front of them (Henry was terrible at keeping secrets). Magnus sighed, and decided this would be the one class he actually paid attention in.

Finally, after ninety minutes of balancing equations, the lunch bell rang. Magnus walked into the cafeteria and was absolutely thrilled to see Alec and his siblings sitting at the same table as their cousin Gideon, who was sitting with Will, Jem, and Charlotte. Tessa, Henry, and Sophie went over to join them and Magnus followed. Camille, Catherina, and Ragnor would be mad at him for skipping lunch with them so many times, but at the moment Magnus couldn't care less about that. He slid into a seat that was between Tessa and Alec and his heart stuttered as Alec smiled up at him. As Magnus smiled back at him, he noticed Isabelle watching them with an amused expression. So he smiled at her too. She grinned in return.

Jace was texting intently, a slight smile on his face, when he looked up and saw Magnus and his friends he said, "Oh. More people are here." then stood up, "Well, I guess I'll just go meet Clary. Since there's no room for her here." Magnus was taken back by his rudeness, but everyone else seemed to be used to it. Jace turned to leave, but was stopped by Isabelle, "Is Simon going to be there?" she asked. Jace stared at her, "Umm… Probably?"

"OK… I'll come with you."

"To see Simon?" Isabelle blushed, "No. I just thought you'd want someone to distract him, so you could talk to Clary. I'm trying to be your wingman." Magnus could tell that she was lying and even Jace seemed dubious, but he shrugged and nodded, "Sure, you can come."

The two siblings left and Alec shifted slightly into the space where they had been. This meant that Alec was further away from Magnus, which sucked, but also meant that he could turn to face him, so that Magnus could look into his beautiful blue eyes, which made up for the slight distance.

Magnus realised that by now the other people at the table had all started private conversations; Henry was showing Charlotte some new contraption, Gideon was telling Sophie some story which was making her laugh and blush a deep red, and Tessa and Jem seemed to be trying to keep Will from braking out into a song that he had written about STD's. This left Alec was talking to him. Magnus liked this set up.

"So that French lesson was boring wasn't it." said Alec. He answered truthfully, "I wasn't really paying attention. I just hope I can do the homework."

"Well… I could help you if you want." Offered Alec shyly. Magnus smiled, he had been hoping he would say that. "I would love that." Alec moved closer to him (which was brilliant) and pulled out his notebook, "Well it's pretty simple, it was just a review of conditional verbs."

"Ugh. I hate verbs. I prefer oral presentations. Especially when you get to make slideshows and stuff." Alec raised his eyebrows, "We don't do a lot of slideshows in French here. This isn't a very artsy school. We do a lot of oral work though, so that when we summer in Europe, which it is assumed we all do, we don't completely embarrass ourselves." Magnus laughed, "_Do _you all summer in Europe?"

"A lot of us do… Others go to the Hamptons, or other fancy resort type places."

"You sound like you don't like it."

"Well it's just so boring! Those resorts are so stiff and contained. When I was little I wanted to do this archery camp on long island, so my parents got me a private archery tutor, and a five hundred dollar bow. I just wanted to go to a camp, the kind with normal kids, and cabins and a lake to swim in that's not man made." Alec blushed, realising he was ranting, "I know it's stupid of me to complain…" He said, "I mean I know how privileged I am, but my parents work during the summer, so I'm usually looking after Jace, Izzy, and Max, and when they stop working it's always really pressured and awkward. I read books, and they say that summer is supposed to be relaxing. But it never is for me."

Magnus felt a rush of sympathy and had to resist the urge to grab Alec's hand. "I get it," He said, "and this summer will be different. I will promise you I will help you have a good time." Alec smiled at him and Magnus's spirit flew (it sounded cheesy, but that's what it felt like).

* * *

After lunch ended Magnus reluctantly headed off to his boring, low-level math class. However he was stopped along the way by Isabelle, who pulled him into an empty hallway and looked at him seriously, "Magnus Bane." She stated. He waited for her to continue but she didn't, so he said, "Isabelle Lightwood?" assuming that they were just saying each other's name now. She nodded, "Good. You know who I am."

"Of course I know you are."

"Because I defended you at the party and now you're dating my brother."

"Yes?" Answered Magnus, not exactly sure where she was going with this, "Then you should know that I didn't defend you at that party for you. I did it because whenever one of those snotty ass hats is homophobic, they hurt my brother, whether they mean to or not, and nobody hurts my family." Isabelle said this all without breaking eye contact, "Alec has let you into his life, he obviously likes you and even seems to trust you, which is both very good and practically unheard of." Isabelle took a step towards Magnus, her high-heeled shoes making them almost the same height, "If you let him down, if you break him, I will make you wish you had never been born."

Magnus stared at her for a second before answering, "I would never do anything to hurt your brother. Alexander is… Something else." He meant it too. They hadn't known each other for very long, but it didn't matter. Magnus would do anything in his power to make Alexander Lightwood happy. Isabelle beamed at him, "I like you." She decided, "You make Alec happy and you have great fashion sense." Magnus grinned, "Thanks Isabelle."

"Call me Izzy!" Alec's sister called as she flounced off to class.

Magnus was late for math class, but he didn't really care. Alec was opening up to him, and his sister liked him. Jace was jerk, but who really cared about that, Alec really liked him! Izzy had said it herself, Alec trusted him, and liked him, and he made Alec happy. Making other people feel good wasn't usually Magnus's goal in life, but he felt himself changing. That one conversation with Isabelle made him so content that he was able to last the rest of his Alec-less day.

Later, when he told Tessa about it, her eyes widened, "Magnus, are you falling in love with him?" She asked, disbelievingly. Magnus didn't say no.


	21. Dodge Ball

**Alec POV**

"I talked to Magnus yesterday."

"Yeah. He told me about that. You didn't have to do that Izzy" Replied Alec. They were getting ready for school, meaning that Izzy was meticulously applying make-up and doing her hair and Alec, tired of waiting of waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, was working around her. Jace and Max were still asleep so Izzy was taking the time to have a 'sibling heart to heart' about his relationship with Magnus. "Nonsense, he needs to know what to expect if he ever breaks up with you." She said.

"OK, first of all were not even officially in a relationship, and secondly if we do end up boyfriends, and we do break up, I doubt it will be his fault." Izzy stopped what she was doing.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "Well, you know…" said Alec, who still had his toothbrush in his mouth, "Magnus is so experienced, and he has tons of friends, and he's so confident and open. If we break up it will because I'm neurotic and awkward and to scared to come out of the fucking closet." He spat, and rinsed out his mouth, then flushed as he realised his sister was staring at him. He had not meant to get into a serious discussion so early in the morning. He walked out of the bathroom, and she followed him, apparently content with the way she looked (it was always gorgeous no matter what she put on, but as a teen-age girl she maintained that she still needed preparation). "What are you talking about Alec? It will not be your fault if you two break up!"

"I was thinking of making eggs… Henry was going on and on about them yesterday and it gave me a craving." Replied her brother, completely ignoring her. "Alec I know you have these crazy self-esteem issues, but you can't be so pessimistic as to think that everything will always be your fault!" She cried. He turned around, "I can't help it Iz. I take responsibility for things, it's my role in this family, and it always has been. I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable with me saying it aloud." He didn't say it accusingly, but matter-of-factly. Isabelle didn't bring up the subject again.

* * *

Despite the rough start, Alec's day actually went really well. Magnus sat with him at lunch again, and they sat very close together during biology. When Alec left for PE, he was surprised to see Magnus following him. Neither of them said anything, but Magnus had a slight smirk on his face. He kept walking, all the way to the boys change room, which was where he and Magnus finally parted ways. He quickly got changed, and went into the gym.

As it turned out, it had started raining outside and so instead of normal PE, all the gym classes were going to join together and play dodge ball. Alec sighed, he liked PE when it was focused sports because it was easier to blend in, and he genuinely liked the exercise and spending time outside. He looked up in exasperation and saw something completely unexpected; Magnus was sitting in the bleachers, watching him. He winked at Alec and Alec felt his face flood with heat. He quickly looked away and re-joined his class. The teachers were announcing that the game would be a free for all, no teams or boundaries, just a few obstacles, and Alec immediately noticed Jace looking at him and grinning. Izzy too. Alec knew what they were thinking; truce. He grinned back, _this might actually be fun_,he thought.

As soon as the game started the three Lightwood siblings banded together. They did this whenever they played games together, and they were good at it too. Jace and Isabelle were ruthless, and Alec was good at watching their backs and making sure nothing ever touched them. Jace liked to say that he and Alec had a mystical bond. When he was little he had made up a ritual and declared that they were "Parabatai" (a term he read about that apparently meant that they were brothers in spirit). Alec thought that Jace was being a bit dramatic (he was Jace after all) but it was true that they knew each other so well that they could sometimes predict each other's movements.

Soon the three of them were in a tight group, moving around the gym floor. Izzy was venomously whipping balls at every boy who had ever cat called at her, and Jace was a blur of motion, barely stopping to pick up more balls, he started stealing them from the people he hit. When he couldn't get one from them, he stole them from Alec. For his part, Alec just ran around with a ball, deflecting in-coming attacks. It quickly became obvious that the Lightwoods were the people to get, and many people made a point of trying to get them out, as if it would prove something.

Alec however, was really used to it. It happened every time he and his siblings played sports, and since Jace and Izzy were incredibly reckless and competitive Alec had gotten really good at running defense. Alec didn't mind his job, he liked having a purpose and defending Jace and Izzy was enough of a purpose for him.

The first game ended in less than half an hour, and the second one took less than twenty minutes. After the second game the teachers decided to change the game and make it so that there were four teams, and no team had multiple Lightwoods. They didn't say that last part out loud, but everyone knew it was purposeful that Jace, Izzy, and Alec got sepperated. Alec's team actually ended up winning, because Jace and Izzy got each other out in the first five minutes. Alec got out too, because he looked up to the bleachers (where he had been pointedly not looking for the past hour) and saw Magnus staring at him, which was extremely distracting. However he got out later in the game and he managed to help his team pull through and succeed, which made Izzy and Jace grumbly, and him strangely satisfied.

* * *

After gym class ended, Alec hung back a while, waiting for the other boys to change. He threw some hoops then went to the showers. He let the water run over himself for a little while before stepping out and wrapping a towel around him, where he came face to face with Magnus. They were so close that they were almost touching, and Alec was acutely aware of how little he was wearing. Magnus smiled at him, "So… I see that you waited until the locker room was empty to get naked."

"Yes, well I-I don't really like to… um change when other guys are around…" Alec cursed himself for stuttering (he had been getting so confident lately, it was definitely the nakedness that was screwing him up) but Magnus cut him off with a kiss. Magnus ran his hands up and down his stomach and his arms and Alec felt shivers every place that he touched. "Magnus." He murmured, "Don't worry… There's nobody out there. Nobody will walk in." Magnus assured him. "Good…" Alec replied, breathless.

Then he couldn't manage any more coherent thoughts.

Apparently though, he could still form a coherent question, because for some unknown reason, in between kisses he asked, "Magnus… Are we boyfriends now?"

* * *

**A/N: Da da da! What will Magnus say? I didn't like this chapter that much, but the next one will be better, and it will be up soon. Please Review!**


	22. Boyfriends

**A/N: Wow guys! I can't believe it, I'm at over 100 reviews! You guys are seriously the best, I hope you continue to like the story, and continue to give such great feedback.**

* * *

**Magnus POV:**

"Magnus… Are we boyfriends now?"

Magnus froze. He opened to eyes to meet two blue ones. Alec's eyes were wide and scared, like the words had come out of his mouth without his consent. Magnus was speechless. He had never really been in this position before, he didn't really _do _relationships, and it sort of scared him, "Do you want to be boyfriends?" He asked. Alec nodded shakily, "Yes." He whispered. Magnus had never seen anything so adorable. He crashed his mouth against Alec, who met him eagerly for a few moments before pulling back (pushing their foreheads together so that they were still touching). "Does this mean _you_ want to be boyfriends too?" Magnus's heart melted, "Dear god yes." He breathed, not needing to think about it anymore.

And then they were kissing again. Magnus could feel Alec smiling against his mouth. "OK, I need to put some clothes on now." Magnus made a disappointed sound and Alec chuckled, "And then maybe we could go get coffee?" Magnus hummed and grinned, before pecking Alec on the lips and saying, "I'll be waiting outside."

When Alec came out, his hair was still damp, and it was curling slightly. Magnus really wanted to reach out and touch it, but he knew that Alec would probably react badly to that. Alec was on the phone but he still smiled when he saw Magnus, "Yeah Izzy… Magnus and I are going to get some coffee… I should be back for dinner but if I'm not home just order something from Taki's; do _not_ cook something… No Izzy, don't try and cook _anything.._. Sorry Iz, you know that I love you but you're a terrible cook, I don't want Jace or Max to end up in the hospital because of you." Alec laughed easily and Magnus stared. He was fascinated by how affectionate and comfortable Alec became when he talked to his siblings. Magnus had never felt like that about anyone.

While they had been playing dodge ball Magnus had been watching Alec (obviously). And he had seen how Alec had moved around. First of all, he was really fast and had amazing reflexes, which was super hot (Magnus had never dated a jock before), and secondly, every move he had made had been to protect Jace and Izzy. There had been multiple times when those two would have been hit if Alec had not interceded. Magnus got the feeling that this was how they lived life as well, Jace and Izzy were confident and reckless, and Alec made sure they didn't hurt themselves. It was so different from the way Magnus lived; he had never really relied on anyone, or had anyone rely on him.

Until now. Now he felt himself starting to depend on Alexander Lightwood, and the way Izzy had talked made him think that the same was true for Alec; he was starting to depend on Magnus. That's why even though Magnus hadn't had an "official" relationship since Camille he had barely hesitated to agree to being Alec's boyfriend. He trusted Alec completely, which was a very new thing for him.

Alec hung up the phone and smiled shyly at Magnus, "So, I just have to put some stuff in my locker and then we can go."

"Alright, I should probably put my stuff away too… Want to meet in the lobby?"

"Perfect."

They parted ways, but both of them were hurrying and got to the lobby in record time. Magnus smiled as Alec walked up to him, "So I was thinking that we could take my car. If that's OK." Magnus nodded eagerly, curious to see what Alec drove.

It turned out that it was an old, brown, car that looked well used, but also well maintained. It was not the car that Magnus pictured the Lightwoods buying. Alec noticed him staring, "It was my dad's first car." He explained, "He loves it and it cost him a fortune to maintain it all these years but gave it to me for my 16th birthday. He said he was giving it to me because he trusted me. That's the only time he ever said that and I think it's probably the nicest thing he's ever said to me. Dad doesn't do compliments very much."

Magnus was sympathetic, he knew what it was like to have a distant father, but Alec said it like it didn't bother him, he looked proud of the car, and Magnus had to admit that it suited him. It had beauty and charm, but it wasn't flashy. Just like Alec.

Magnus decided he loved the car, and he told Alec so. Alec beamed. They got in and Alec started driving. He drove slowly. Not annoyingly slowly, but cautiously, and he turned on the radio to an alternative rock station. Magnus was usually more into pop songs and show tunes, but he had to admit that the songs were catchy.

Alec drove them to a neighbourhood that Magnus had never been in before, but he didn't ask where they were going. He and Alec talked idly about the school day as they drove, until they pulled up in front of an old brick coffee shop. Alec got out. "OK, so you know how I told you that only Izzy and Clary were the only ones who knew I was gay?"

"Yes?"

"Well that wasn't entirely true. I'm going to introduce you to some people."

"Um… OK." Magnus was a bit confused but he followed Alec anyways,

"I'm only bringing you here because I trust you." Said Alec. Magnus smiled at that, which Alec returned as he took his hand and led him inside.

Inside was a quaint little coffee house. There were a few, scattered customers, but it was fairly low key. There were a few artsy light fixtures, and enough natural light to make the place seem bright and friendly. Two girls were at the counter, one had black hair and was taking orders, and the other had shimmering blonde hair and was making coffee. The dark haired girl saw Alec and broke into a smile, then saw Magnus and raised an eyebrow, "Hey Alec, who's this?"

"This is Magnus, he's my boyfriend. Magnus, meet Aline Penhallow." Aline gasped and turned to the blonde girl, who had whirled around in shock. Alec seemed amused by their reactions and led Magnus to the counter. "Aline went to the Institute until she graduated last year, she came out to her parents afterwards and got kicked out. She's been working here ever since." Magnus smiled, this was not what he had expected, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, it's nice to see Alec get a boyfriend. He's a great guy." Alec blushed, "I know." Replied Magnus. Alec blushed deeper. "I'm Helen." Piped up the blonde, "And I agree that it's great Alec has a boyfriend, but he's trustworthy right? He won't tell anyone about us right?"

Alec turned to Magnus to explain, "Helen has six siblings, and she helps out with them a lot, she can't risk being kicked out. Nobody really knows about them besides me, but they've been dating since they were freshman. I only know because I walked in on them making out. They were lucky it was me." To Helen he said, "He's trustworthy." The girl visibly relaxed, "Alright then, in honour of this momentous occasion in Alec's life you can have anything you want on the house."

"Not that it really matters, Alec never orders anything but black coffee." Aline remarked with a fond smirk, "I like the taste." Defended Alec, Aline ignored him and continued talking to Magnus who was getting more and more amused by these girls, "Helen can make anything, it's like she's part fairy." She smiled fondly at her girlfriend and back at Magnus, "I'll have a white chocolate mocha with whip cream." He said. "Great. Right away."

Helen made their drinks so fast that Magnus thought he had imagined it, and as he took a sip, he had to admit it was exceptionally good. He and Alec said goodbye to the girls and Alec started leading him to a table near a window. But Helen held him back and waved Alec on, "Look." She said, "You seem like a nice guy, but no matter how nice you are, Alec is nicer. Don't hurt him." Magnus nodded, "Isabelle already threatened me. She made it clear that Alec is something special, and believe me I'm starting to see it for myself." He proudly walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him. Alec looked up, "What was that for?"

"For thinking I'm trustworthy."

"I don't thin you're trustworthy. I know."

"Well it means a lot. More then you could know."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, the next chapter will be in Jace's POV, so that should be fun. I hope you liked Aline and Helen. In a lot of stories Aline is a bitch, but I really wanted her to be nice, and I liked in the books how Aline, Helen, and Alec had that moment where they talked about being openly gay shadowhunters, so I thought I'd build on that. Please review (Thank you again for helping me reach 100!) and I promise to update soon.**


	23. Something Weird

**A/N: OMG, 42 people have favourited this story! It's the answer to life the universe and everything! Seriously, you guys rock, I never thought I'd have this much support, I love your guys's comments so much! **

**I hope you like this chapter, which is full of Jace and his never ending struggle to think about people besides himself (no ****offence, I actually really like Jace). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jace POV**

"What sort of pizza do you want?"

"The kind with sauce, cheese and toppings."

"I'm serious Jace, Alec is going to be late and we need to order to food because apparently he thinks I can't cook."

"You _can't _cook, and I don't care what kind of pizza, I'll eat anything."

"I want peperoni!" said Max, who had come into the kitchen looking for snacks. Jace looked up from his phone, where he had been texting, "Can Clary come over?"

"She can if you pick a flavour of pizza."

"Fine, pesto chicken."

"Alright I'll get one peperoni, one pesto chicken, and maybe I'll get a Greek too. Sound good?"

"So Clary _can _come over?" That was really all Jace cared about, he would eat any kind of pizza, but he had a plan to show Clary the greenhouse, and to do that she had to be at their house in the evening. He knew his lack of focus was irritating Isabelle, but to be honest he was always annoying Isabelle in some way, so he didn't mind. Izzy rolled her eyes, "Yes Jace, your girlfriend can come over." Jace instantly went on the defensive, "Clary isn't my girlfriend! I just like hanging out with her."

Actually, Jace didn't know what Clary was. Jace Lightwood, as a rule, did not have girlfriends; he hooked up, he dated, but he never had girlfriends. This was mostly because he had never wanted a girlfriend before. Jace didn't like getting attached to people; his mom had left him, his father was an asshole, and even the Lightwoods, who had taken him in, were often gone. The only people who had never let him down were Alec and Isabelle. Max too, though he was only nine, so that was was different.

But there was a voice in Jace's head now that was begging him to ask Clary to get serious, telling him to bring his defenses down and let her in. That voice was getting louder the more time that Jace spent with the redhead, but he couldn't stop seeing her no matter how much it terrified him.

He texted her quickly and to his delight she texted him back almost immediately saying she would come over. He was so happy that he almost didn't notice Alec come in. Almost.

Jace _did_ notice Alec coming in, but it was mostly because someone else followed him. Someone very sparkly. It was a boy in a Nephilim Institute uniform (though he wasn't wearing the jacket, and the shirt was buttoned very low). His dark hair was streaked with pink and spiked up and he wore heavy eyeliner and even lipstick. Jace was surprised. Alec didn't often bring friends home, Alec didn't often have friends; especially not flamboyant ones. This guy seemed like the dictionary definition of flamboyant; his entire body seemed covered in glitter, even his hair and uniform. Alec saw Jace's surprised look, and in turn looked embarrassed. "Um, Jace, Max, this is Magnus, Magnus, these are my brothers Jace and Max, and you already know Isabelle."

"Hi Magnus" Said Izzy, "You look like a manga character." Said Max. "Thank you Max." Replied Magnus looking amused. Alec still looked slightly uncomfortable, "Magnus is in my biology class, and we're doing a project together, so I invited him over." He put in.

"Is he staying for dinner? Because I'll order another pizza if there are six of us."

"Six?"

"Clary's coming over."

"Of course she is, and yes, Magnus is staying." Said Alec. Jace still hadn't said anything. He was examining Magnus, who was now chatting with Isabelle about pizza toppings. Something about Alec's story didn't add up. Alec hated group projects, he didn't spend any more time on them then he needed, and he never spent any more time with his partners then needed, he certainly never invited them to dinner. Magnus was also not the sort of person who Jace could picture Alec being friends with, Isabelle maybe, but not Alec. Alec was quiet and reserved and Magnus was definitely not.

Jace finally decided to speak, "Soooo, biology. If you're going to dissect a frog please do it in your own room." He said. Alec gave him a look, "Says the guy who once got so shitfaced that he threw up on the bed. _My _bed." Magnus laughed and Jace scowled, "Fine. Just don't bring up that story in front of Clary." Alec smirked and then turned to Isabelle, "Hey Izzy, you can handle the pizza ordering, right?" She nodded, "OK then me and Magnus are going to head up to my room, OK?"

"Sure, knock yourselves out." Said Izzy, looking bizarrely delighted by the prospect. So did Magnus, who was being led out of the kitchen by Alec. "I like him." Max announced once they were gone, before running up to his own room. "So how do you know Magnus?" Jace asked Izzy, "Oh, he came to the party. Plus I make it a point to know anyone with fashion sense that good. That boy has some serious skills with a makeup brush."

"Hmmm… He seems very gay…"

"Jace!"

"What? I'm just making an observation."

"Is there something wrong with being gay?" Asked Izzy, with vehemence that surprised him. "No, of course not. Why should I care if he wants to stick his dick up some other guy's ass? As long as that other guy isn't me, I'm fine with it."

"That might have been the most offensive way to say you're alright with gay people in the history of the world."

"Do I get a prize for that?"

"Shut up. It's nice to know you're not a homophobe. It's a good thing." She said, sounding weirdly serious. Jace was about to ask her why it was so important to her but the doorbell rang. Jace ran to open it for Clary, trying not to seem to eager, and forgot momentarily about Izzy's weirdness.

When they got back to the kitchen Izzy was busy ordering the pizza, which arrived twenty minutes later. When it came, Izzy jumped up, "I'll go get Magnus and Alec, you stay down here."

"Magnus here?" Asked Clary, "Yeah, he's staying for dinner." Said Izzy. She and Clary shared a look that filled Jace with the distinct feeling that he was missing something. Isabelle went upstairs and he tried to ask Clary about it but she cut him off with a kiss. That drove everything out of his mind except Clary. However when she broke it off so that they could set the table he started thinking again. Something weird was going on.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Max came down and everyone started eating. All through dinner (except for the times when Clary touched his hand, or nudged him with her foot, or laughed at one of his jokes) Jace was thinking about what it meant.

Then it occurred to him; Magnus hadn't checked him out. Jace knew that he was extremely good looking, people _always_ checked him out, but Magnus didn't even look at him. The only person who Magnus had looked at was Alec, he had even laughed at a joke that Alec made. The pieces started to fit together; Magnus had a thing for his brother! It was too bad for him that Alec didn't feel the same way. Or did he?

Jace pushed that thought out of his mind, he would know if Alec were gay. Wouldn't he?

* * *

**A/N: Ahh Jace, still so clueless. Tell me what you think!**


	24. Parents

**A/N: To all my wonderful commenters who have been asking for Alec to come out I'm very sorry for this chapter. I'm also sorry because, just like Cassie Clare, I'm going to take my time with the big reveal. Alec just isn't ready yet.**

* * *

**Alec POV**

Robert and Maryse came home a week later and the tension in the Lightwood house rose exponentially. There were no parties, or pizza dinners, or family movie nights. Family dinners consisted of awkwardly discussing grades and, to an extent, the social lives of their children. Mostly that was just Isabelle and Jace talking about their friends who were the sons and daughters of Maryse and Robert's friends. Robert also sometimes brought up Alec and Jace's soccer, but that it wasn't a very fruitful subject for Alec because it really just consisted of Jace bragging about his skills. In fact, Alec often spent the dinners not saying anything, which was intensely uncomfortable.

Alec started to escape more and more to Magnus's, which was in no way a bad thing. He and Magnus just kept getting closer, French and Biology were now Alec's favourite classes, and they went for coffee together almost every day. They had also started doing the slightly clichéd action of hiding in broom closets to make out. Alec often saw Magnus watching his gym class, and they would often meet in the locker room afterwards. It was wonderful, and the best part was that almost nobody knew.

It wasn't that Alec didn't want to come out, he did. But he knew what would happen if-when he did come out, and he wasn't ready for that. As it was, he got weird looks from the kids at school, because he hung out so much wit Magnus. He never mentioned it to Magnus because he didn't want him to think that he was ashamed of him, but it made him uncomfortable. Plus there were his parents. Alec felt himself immediately close up whenever his father was in the room. He felt the weight of Robert's expectations and the knowledge that he could never fulfill them every time they spoke. It was just a matter of time until Robert figured that out.

One day, Alec got up his courage and brought Magnus to his house while his parents were there. The moment they walked in they found Maryse, arguing with Isabelle about her clothing. Alec knew it was hopeless; nobody could control Izzy, especially when it came to clothes, which she was very passionate about. When Alec closed the door, the two women snapped their heads towards them with eerie synchronicity. They looked pissed, and Alec nearly bolted then and there.

His instinct to run increased when he saw his mother take in Magnus. Her eyes narrowed and she seemed to grow taller (despite the fact that Maryse was shorter than Alec, he always felt dwarfed by her). To his credit, Magnus didn't seem intimidated by her, Alec supposed he was used to people looking at him like that. He stuck out his hand cheerfully, "Hello Mrs. Lightwood, I'm Magnus Bane. I go to school with Alec."

"Me and Magnus are going to study for French and biology." Alec added in, finding his voice as Maryse hesitantly reached out to shake Magnus's hand. Isabelle looked at Alec sympathetically then at Maryse with annoyance. Maryse was still looking at Magnus intently, "So… Magnus. I assume you're new to the Nephilim Institute."

"Yeah, I went to Cassandra Clare Preparatory last year. Before the merge."

"Hmmm." Maryse's hum was distinctly disdainful. Alec felt worse; if this was how his mother reacted, what would his father do? Thankfully Isabelle intervened, "So this is awkward. I'm going to go and put on a crop top and short shorts."

"Isabella!" Gasped Maryse and proceeded to chase her daughter up the stairs. Alec laughed humourlessly as he watched them go. Magnus blew out air, "Is she always like that."

"Not always… When she's alone with me, Izzy, Max or even Jace she's actually a really good mother… She's just sort of judgemental."

"Yeah. I picked up on that."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go to my room."

"Oh Alexander, I _always_ want to go to your room."

Once they had shut Alec's bedroom door behind them, they started kissing. But it didn't last long. Alec jumped every time he heard a noise, he was sure one of his parent's was going to walk in on them at any moment. Magnus noticed. Finally he sighed and pulled back, "How about we actually study this time?" Alec felt a mix of gratitude and sheepishness, "That might be a good idea." He said.

They studied for a while, quizzing each other on verbs and vocabulary. Eventually they got a knock and Maryse walked in. She seemed content that they were actually doing schoolwork, a sign that Magnus had not completely corrupted her son. "Hello boys. Alec, your father is home, we will gathering for dinner in half an hour, will your friend be staying?"

"No, that's all right mam, I should probably be heading home." Said Magnus politely. Maryse nodded. And left. Magnus raised his eyebrows, "How long have we been in here? Because I assumed it would take a while for your mother to become that…Civil."

"Isabelle probably talked to her. And our studying probably impressed her." Alec mused, staring after his mom in wonder, "She is a good person. Once you get to know her." Magnus still looked dubious, but he kissed Alec lightly, and stood up. "I guess I should go." Alec nodded, not knowing what to think or feel. He brought Magnus downstairs.

There they met Alec's father.

Robert took one look at Magnus, looked between him and Alec with his eyebrows raised. Then he walked into the kitchen, wordlessly. Alec felt his heart clench. He had seen the look in his father's eyes; disgust and disappointment. He knew Magnus had seen it too, because his shoulders slumped. Impulsively he grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry he's an asshole." He was angry at his father, angry at anyone who would make Magnus feel that way. Magnus pushed him back and looked into his eyes, "He can't be so bad, he raised you."

Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled. Magnus smiled too, but Alec could tell he was still upset.

Needless to say, dinner that night was even more tense than normal. Surprisingly, Maryse put in a kind word for Magnus, along with Isabelle, Max, and even Jace. But Alec could tell that Robert still wasn't swayed. Part of Alec wanted to tell his father then and there, just to spite him, but the rest of him had never been more terrified.

More time passed, and Alec still didn't tell them. He still spent most of his free time with Magnus, and he had even been introduced to Camille and Ragnor and Catherina (who he liked, though Camille was a bit of a bitch). But he stayed securely in the closet.

He hated himself for it. He knew in his heart that was falling in love with Magnus, but he didn't even have the courage to say it. Magnus acted like it was fine with him, but Alec knew that sooner or later he would have to man up. He just didn't know how.


	25. Understanding Alec

**A/N: For all you Clace fans, this is for you, for all you Clary haters, there will still be some Malec.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary sat at the desk, idly flipping through the pages of _Persuasion_. It was his favourite Jane Austen novel. She thought it was beautiful how two people who were in love as teenagers could find each other again years later. Plus that letter at the end was completely beautiful. Even the alternate ending, which had been cut out of the book, was incredible. Clary loved Jane Austen, she had for years, and she had always wanted her own magical romance. When she had met Jace it had seemed to good to be true. She wanted to draw him really badly, she had actually sketched him a couple of times, but she couldn't get his eyes right.

Simon said that she was being crazy, that Jace was a heartbreaker and always would be. But she pointed out that she could say the same thing about Isabelle. That shut him up. It was true that Jace was a player, and way too hot to waste his time getting serious with Clary, or to waste his time with Clary at all, but she couldn't help being drawn to him. Of course part of it was that he was extremely attractive, but there was something else…

She was sure that he made every girl feel like the way she did, but there was a tiny irrational part of her that believed she was different. It had been almost a month since they had been dating, and he showed no sign of getting bored. However he also showed no sign of asking her to be his girlfriend, or making any other kind of commitment. Maybe he was just waiting for sex, though he never pushed her when they were making out, he actually seemed hesitant, like he was scared of making her jump.

As she was thinking this, Jace himself walked into the store. He was grinning as he strolled leisurely towards her, and jumped up onto the counter, "Well as swamped as this place looks," Clary rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they can spare you. Wanna go get a coffee?"

"I can't Jace I'm working and there's no one to cover me."

"Come on. There's nobody here."

"But someone might come in."

"They won't if you put a closed sign on the door."

"I'm not leaving with you, if you want to spend time with me you can stay here and help me work." She honestly didn't expect him to take her up on that offer, but to her surprise (and secret delight) he did. He hopped the desk (which was really hot, she had to admit) and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shivered at the touch. "We just got a new shipment in. I could use someone tall to help me stack the books." She said and he sighed dramatically as she brought him into the storage room.

Clary's shift was four hours long, and Jace stayed for all of them. When it was finally time to close the store, she and Jace left hand in hand. "You didn't really have to stay for that." She said. He replied easily, "Don't be silly, it was nice. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't spend time with my girlfriend?"

They both stopped walking simultaneously. Clary turned to Jace, "Girlfriend?" She asked. For once in his life, Jace Lightwood seemed speechless, "Umm… Yes? I-I mean, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Clary laughed, "Of course."

Jace smiled, a dazzling smile that made Clary's heart beat speed up. He pulled her in and kissed her so hard that her knees went a little week. Then he tugged her hand, "Want to come over to my house?" He asked. She nodded.

When they got to the house, they found Alec sprawled on the couch, reading a chemistry textbook. He was wearing ear buds, and nodding his head slightly to the beat of his music. Jace pulled the ear buds out, causing Alec to jump and scowl at him, "Shove over, we want to watch a movie." Alec shrugged, "So do I. But I need to study."

"Study in your room."

"You don't even have time to watch a movie before dinner starts."

"Alec!"

"Fine. I'll go."

"Oh, and be nice to Clary, she's my girlfriend." If Jace was hoping for a reaction from Alec he didn't get one, apart from his shoulders tensing slightly as he walked out. Jace seemed disappointed, but he shrugged off. Clary wondered if Alec was jealous. She hoped not, Alec was just starting to warm up to her.

Clary ended up for staying for dinner, where Jace announced that they were now officially official. Max was ecstatic, Robert and Maryse seemed to approve, and Isabelle smiled, even though out loud she said, "You've been official for weeks, you just haven't admitted it." Alec scowled slightly, but nobody seemed to notice except Clary. After dinner he offered to wash dishes, and Clary offered to help him.

Once they were alone in the kitchen Alec turned to her, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to help."

"I can wash dishes by myself."

"It's faster with two people."

"You're only here so you can be with Jace, why don't you go slobber over him like you usually do?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"I don't not like you, I just don't want to wash dishes with you."

"Just admit it. You're jealous because Jace is with me not you. Well get over it, he's straight and always will be." Alec's whole body seemed to tense as he turned to face her. He looked the way he had, when she first found out he was gay and he had told her not to tell; absolutely terrifying.

"You're right." He said, "Jace will always be straight, I accepted that along time ago. And you're also right; I'm jealous." Then something changed in his eyes and he stepped back, as if he was having an epiphany, "But I'm not jealous because you're with him. I mean, a little, but I haven't reallyfelt _that_ way about Jace in a while. No. I'm jealous because Jace is straight, and because Jace is straight he can bring home girls like you and parade them in front of our parents and at school without any worries." He was ranting now, Clary couldn't have stopped him if she tried, "I, however, will always be gay, and there is nothing I can do about it, and so even though I've been in a serious relationship for nearly a month, I can't tell anyone. You have no idea how hard that is, how much I want my parents and everyone to treat Magnus the same way they treat you. But that's not going to happen."

Alec finished his monologue with a deep breath. He seemed surprised by what had just come out of his mouth. He looked around, to make sure nobody had heard him before his eyes met Clary's. She didn't know what to say. She had thought she understood Alec, but she realised that there was more to him than she knew. Alec turned away from her and started cleaning the dishes with extreme concentration. "I just, really want to be by myself Clary." He said quietly.

She nodded, and left the room. Jace was trying to teach Max how to play blackjack, he looked up at Clary and smiled, Clary felt like she was floating on air, "I thought you were helping Alec." He said, "Turns out he could handle it. Want to deal me in?" Jace shifted over and she sat down next to him. He rapped his arm around and kissed her cheek. It was such a simple action, but it made Clary feel a wave of sympathy for Alec. Those simple actions were great, and Alec couldn't experience them. "What's wrong?" Jace asked, as he dealt her two cards, "Nothing." She smiled, "I'm just grateful I get to call you my boyfriend now."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry these last two chapters have been downers, it just sort of happened. However, I am now officially half way done, which is super exciting. The next couple chapters will be very malec-y. Please review!**


	26. Shopping

**A/N: Here you go! Two updates in one day! Yay!**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

The world was obviously coming to an end. That was the only explanation for what was going on. Magnus was at the mall, which was one of his favourite places in the world, but today it was stressing him out. He was having trouble shopping, which had never happened before. It was terrifying.

He called Catherina, who picked up, sounding annoyed, "What is it Magnus?"

"I can't think of a Christmas present for Alec."

"That's it? I only picked up, because you texted me 911! I thought it was an emergency."

"This _is _an emergency."

"Magnus, I'm working. Talk to Ragnor or Camille."

"I already called Ragnor, he hung up on me. And Camille doesn't even know Alec and I are dating. Even if she did I'm not going to ask my ex girl friend for advice on what to get my current boyfriend for Christmas."

"Fair point. Well, talk to Tessa then, because I have things to do." Catherina hung up and Magnus sighed. He loved Tessa, but if he knew that if he asked her for advice, she'd want to get into a deep discussion about his feelings and his relationship. Sure enough, a few minutes after Magnus called her, Tessa arrived at the mall. "Is there a bookstore here?"

"Yes."

"Can we go?"

"I'm not going to get my boyfriend a book!"

"Books can be romantic."

"Tessa no." Tessa sighed, "Fine, what do you want to get him?"

"I don't know that's why I called you!"

Tessa decided that they needed food, so she brought Magnus over to the food court, ordered some Chinese food and a couple smoothies, dragged him to a table, and fixed him with a stare. "So… Alec…"

"What about him?"

"You need to get a present."

"Obviously, that's why I called you."

"Do you have any ideas yet?"

"No. He already has everything he needs, and he doesn't seem to _want _anything else. He doesn't like clothing or accessories, or anything else that makes a good present." Tessa seemed to consider this for a second, "Have you told Alec that you love him?" Magnus nearly choked on his drink, "No! What? I never said I loved him!" Tessa rolled her eyes, "You didn't need to. It's totally obvious."

"Really?"

"Your face lights up every time you see him, you hang on to his every word, you've always said you would hate to date somebody who was in the closet, but you and Alec have been together for months, I could go on and on. You've got it bad."

"Do you think Alec's noticed?"

"Alec would never presume that you were in love with, he'd feel arrogant. But even if he did, don't you want him to know you love him?" Magnus put his face in his hands, "I don't know- I don't know what to think. I've never felt like this about anyone before!"

"You mean you've never been in love before."

"Tessa-"

"Magnus."

"Fine. You're right. I'm-I'm in love with Alec." Tessa smiled, "There, was that so hard?"

"No it wasn't. But you can't tell Alec, I don't want to scare him away."

"Scare him away?"

"You know…" Magnus was annoyed that Tessa had been able to wheedle this many feelings out of him, he was not really into heat felt discussions; "Alec isn't even out of the closet. He's a virgin, he's never been in a relationship before, I just don't want to come on too strong, or push him too hard-" Tessa was grinning, "Are you laughing at me?"

"No. I just think it's cute. You falling for a Nephilim guy."

"I know it's weird… But Alec is different, he's…"

"OK lover boy, I get it, Alexander Lightwood is a total dreamboat."

"He's more than that Tess, he's the most amazing person ever. He's smart, and caring, and fun, and absolutely gorgeous. I mean have you seen his eyes?"

"Excuse me, how did you not recognise the fact that you're in love with him again?"

"I told you! I've never been in love before! That's why I need you to help me!" Tessa was cracking up now.

Magnus scowled at her until she calmed down. "Alright. Alright, here's an idea: Don't buy him anything."

"What? But the whole point of Christmas-"

"I didn't say not to get him a present, I just said not to buy him something. OK, so there was this one time that Jem wrote a song as a present for a person he cared about and Will wrote an inscription in some ones favourite book-" Magnus rolled his eyes, there was only one person who Jem and Will would do stuff like that for, "Tessa, I know both of those 'somebody's are you."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to."

"Hey! We're talking about your romantic drama not mine, and I was about to give you some extremely valuable advice. Do you want it or not?" Magnus gave up, "Yes I want it." Tessa looked triumphant, "Alright, well what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Magnus rolled his eyes, "was that you should give him something personal, something that only you could give him."

"Like what?"

"That's what you have to come up with. Think of Alec, and what he means to you, of what you want to express. If you do that, then I guarantee he will love whatever you give him, if he feels the same about you, which I'm pretty sure he does."

"How do you know? He hardly even looks at me I public." Tessa looked at him seriously, "Yes he does. He looks at you when he thinks nobody is looking, I've been watching him, he loves you." Magnus tried not to grin in an overly idiotic manner, "Alright, I think I can come up with a meaningful gift."

"Good. Now I'm going to the bookstore."

It was easier said then done. Magnus didn't have much that he was good at, or passionate about. He thought about it all of the next day; as he stared at Alec in French class, as he watched Henry making some sort of electronic gift for Charlotte (they had such a sweet, yet somewhat odd relationship), and even through lunch, while Alec tried to teach him what he hadn't been paying attention to in French class. Alec was a really good teacher, not to mention cute, but Magnus kept thinking what to get him.

He definitely thought about Alec during math, but it didn't give him any ideas. When he left the class he was still lost in thoughts, so he didn't even notice when the boy he had been thinking about joined him. "Hey. You seem distracted."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm great." Alec smiled, "Good. I have to get chemistry, I'll see you later." Alec cut in front of him as they arrived at the art classroom and brushed his hand in a way that would look unintentional to anyone else. Clary Fray walked out of the art classroom just as Magnus walked in and smiled knowingly at him, causing him to blush slightly. Tessa was right; he was in love. Deep in love.

The teacher announced that since it was almost Christmas, they would be doing an open topic, open format project. Report cards were already in for that term, so it wouldn't be marked. "Make a Christmas present for someone you care about." She suggested.

That gave Magnus an idea. He started sketching.

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit weird that I'm writing a story about Christmas during July is weird, but it fits in with the timeline of the story.**

**Please Review!**


	27. Christmas

**Alec POV**

"What are you getting Magnus for Christmas?" Asked Izzy. Alec had walked into his room and found his sister, lounging on his bed, flipping through a magazine. Alec rolled his eyes, "How long have you been in here?" Izzy shrugged, "A while. So what are you getting him?" Alec sighed, and sat down on the bed, "I don't know… I was actually thinking you could help me. You and Magnus seemed to have similar tastes." Izzy smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. Tomorrow, after school, we are going shopping." Alec groaned, "I must really like Magnus."

"Oh come on Alec, we both know you're completely in love with him." Alec felt his face flush. He knew Izzy was right, but he couldn't say anything about it. Magnus probably didn't feel the same way, or at least not as strongly as Alec did. He was grateful for Isabelle's help, he didn't think that he could face a giant department store by himself whether it was for Magnus or not. He also knew that Isabelle was able to find anything in any store, ten times faster then Alec could, unless that store was a grocery store. He took Izzy up on her offer.

He didn't know exactly what he was going to get Magnus. He wasn't great at getting presents for people. He usually gave Max a comic book, Jace some sort of sports equipment, and Isabelle a gift card to somewhere. The four Lightwood kids usually chipped in to get Maryse earrings, and something for Robert that Izzy usually picked out. He had no idea what to get a significant other.

The next day, Isabelle took him to Nordstrom's, where they walked around for what seemed like hours. They found nothing except for some new shoes for Isabelle. There was nothing personal there, there were things that were expensive, but Magnus didn't need expensive things; he was already rich. Alec felt like his time had been expertly wasted, and couldn't wait to shower so he could get rid of the smell of that awful cologne the sales lady had sprayed on him. He didn't find anything, or come up with any ideas for the rest of the week. It was terrible, there were only ten days until Christmas and he still had nothing.

Izzy was no help because despite all her talk, she had never been in a serious, long term, relationship either. He had tried to ask Aline and Helen but they had just shrugged and said to get him something meaningful that showed Magnus his true feelings, whatever that meant. He had even gone so far as to ask Magnus's friend Tessa, who had laughed really hard, then told him the same thing Aline and Helen had.

Unexpected help came in the form of Clary.

Alec felt a little bad about Clary; she seemed like a sweet girl, and she had kept his secret, even from Jace, but all he had done was scare her shitless. Twice. On Saturday, she invited everyone to her mother's gallery opening. Jace and Izzy accepted (they both said that they were coming for Clary but Alec could tell Izzy just wanted Simon to see her in a nice dress). Maryse accepted too, her and Clary's mom Jocelyn were becoming quite good friends, and Max went, because he actually really liked art (which was impressive in a nine year old). Alec decided to come along, if only to convince Clary that he didn't hate her.

Once they got to the gallery Alec started wandering around. He had never been to this part of town, but it reminded him of the area where Aline and Helen's coffee shop was. He left the group because he soon felt like a fifth wheel, and he didn't want to hang out with his mom and little brother. He walked idly down the street, before stopping at a little jewellery store where he saw a beautiful pendant in the window. An idea started to form in his head.

On Christmas Eve, the Lightwood family went to midnight mass, then they went to Benedict Lightwood (Gabriel and Gideon's father and Robert's brother)'s mansion for Christmas dinner and presents, but that was all the celebrating that they did. Christmas morning and early afternoon were completely free. Alec announced that he was going out and nobody blinked an eye, except for Isabelle who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Alec headed to Magnus's apartment, his heart beating loudly. What if Magnus didn't like his gift? He reached the door and hit the buzzer nervously, "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!" Came Magnus's voice, "Hi Magnus." Said Alec laughing, "Alexander darling come up you must be freezing!"

Alec walked up, and had barely touched the doorknob before Magnus pulled the door open. He was wearing a tight red silk shirt with a fluffy white vest, sparkly green pants and Santa socks. You look Christmassy." Observed Alec. "I love Christmas." Replied Magnus, Don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't wear reindeer ears." Magnus touched the antlers that were perched on his head, "Well you should. They're fabulous!" Alec laughed and Magnus dragged him inside. They sat down on the couch together and Magnus pulled Alec onto his lap, kissing him leisurely, "Merry Christmas Darling."

"Merry Christmas Magnus." They kissed for a few more minutes before Alec pulled away. "Here" he said, handing Magnus a package. He felt his own cool pendant on his chest. Magnus smiled at him, "Let me get your present first." He ran off and Alec watched him go, already missing his warmth and his absurdly soft vest. Magnus came back quickly, holding a large envelope. He sat down next to Alec and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Alec opened envelope and his breath caught.

Inside was a painting of him and Magnus, lounging on a chair; Alec was perched on Magnus with his hands in his hair. It was extraordinarily lifelike, except for the fact that Alec's blue eyes were bigger than in real life. The Magnus and Alec in the picture were looking at each other lovingly, like nothing could make them happier then being with each other. "It's beautiful." Breathed Alec, "Did you paint this?"

"Yes."

"I had no idea you were so good. It's amazing."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Magnus's smile seemed to break free of his face as he kissed Alec, "So, you have something for me?" He asked, against his mout. Alec swallowed, "Of course, here." As Magnus opened the package Alec pulled his necklace, out from under his shirt. His necklace was a gold chain, with a gold-green pendant that was the colour of Magnus's eyes. He had given Magnus a similar one, except for that the pendant was the blue of Alec's eyes.

Magnus fingered the pendant with a strange look on his face, then saw the one that Alec was wearing. He didn't speak, so Alec did, "There's engravings on the backs of both of them." Magnus turned his pendant around to find the "AL+MB carved in, "Are you going to wear that in public?" He asked. It wasn't exactly the response Alec had been expecting, "Yes- I mean, it will probably be under my shirt but-" He was cut off as Magnus crushed their face together, Magnus climbed on to Alec's lap and straddled him, cupping his face with his hands. Alec sunk into the kiss, pulling Magnus down so that more of their bodies could be touching. His hands were so low on Magnus's waist that he was practically grabbing his ass. He decided to go ahead and grab it, and Magnus moaned, grinding their crotches together.

When they finally broke apart Alec was out of breath. He let Magnus guide his hands up and fasten the necklace. The blue contrasted beautifully with the red shirt. Alec looked up into his eyes, "Thank you." Murmured Magnus. Alec's heart was beating faster by the minute. He was struck suddenly by how much he loved Magnus, how much he wanted to tell them. "Magnus I-" He began, but didn't have time to finish, because the door flew open, and a handsome blonde guy strode in, "Hey baby, did you miss me?" He called, then saw Alec and raised his eyes, "You haven't replaced me have you?"

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuun! Please Review!**

* * *

**Also, the next chapter will be in the perspective of Woolsey Scott, an infernal devices character. If you haven't read the infernal devices, don't worry, his character should be ****well explained in the next chapter. Though I do suggest reading the infernal devices if you haven't because they are amazing.**


	28. Woolsey

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your incredible comments. You guys totally make my day every time I get an email alert. Especially thank you to LOVEGIRL who has commented on almost every one of my chapters, and MagicGirl41 who gave me the nicest comment ever. I am so glad, and overwhelmed at how much you guys like the story.**

**A/N#2: For those of you who haven't read the Bane Chronicles, Ralf Scott was a passionate young werewolf who led the fight to create the accords. He also fell in love with Camille Belcourt, but they were torn apart because vampires and Werewolves can't date.**

**For those of you who haven't read TID (shame on you) Woolsey Scott was Magnus's rebound after Camille but there were no emotions on either side, just sex and witty banter. Woolsey Scott is an emotionless asshole, but I have always found his character interesting. He's a bit like Gregory House (for any House M.D. fans). **

**This chapter is really just me indulging my feelings about Woolsey, and creating a bit of tension for my boys. The next few chapters will be more Malec-y.**

* * *

**Woolsey POV**

College was boring, though Woolsey Scott. Everyone was so smart and trying to be sophisticated. His older brother Ralf hadn't been able to wait until he got to college. He was into social rights and all that crap, but Woolsey couldn't care less about those things. It wasn't that Woolsey wasn't smart; he simply didn't care enough to "put his brains to good use" as Ralf would say. Woolsey felt that life was short, and the prime of life was even shorter. He was a hot, clever twenty year old, he wanted fun, and booze, and sex. He could become a "good person" later.

Woolsey was on a scholarship, to the same school that Ralf went to. Most of the people he met there were like his brother; boring as fuck. His brother was famous in college, and popular and Woolsey was widely known as "Ralf's little brother." In high school, Woolsey had been the cool one. Ralf had been his nerdy older brother who nobody cared about. Woolsey had accepted his role as the sassy gay kid who all the bitchy popular girls wanted to be best friends with. Camille Belcourt, who Ralf had been insanely in love with, had even let Woolsey take her to prom as a platonic date. But at college, the tables had apparently turned.

For his part, Ralf mostly seemed to be embarrassed by Woolsey, though he never stopped trying to "improve him". Ralf had lately been begging Woolsey to sign his petition to save wolves. Woolsey had told him that the only wolves he liked were the human kind; hot guys looking for sex. To prove his point, he had started his own organisation. The Praetor Lupus: An organisation to protect human wolves. Through the Praetor Lupus, Woolsey had actually found a few guys who were into hard partying like him, some of them were even hot gay guys. Woolsey slept with nearly all of them, but he was still having trouble keeping control in college. Woolsey was planning to transfer out of there as soon as freshman year was over, preferably to some party school on the west coast. But for now he knew one guy who wouldn't let him down.

There is nobody better to rely on for sex than a horny teenaged boy with commitment issues.

Woolsey and Magnus had first started hooking up after Magnus and Camille's relationship had crashed and burned. They were the only two openly gay/bi guys at the school, and Magnus had looked up to Woolsey as a role model. They had never been exclusive or official or any of that shit, just friends with benefits. People said it was impossible to have sex and not have feelings interfere, but seeing as Woolsey had very few emotions to begin with, he had never had a problem.

Woolsey had told Magnus that their arrangement would probably end once Woolsey went to college and Magnus had seemed fairly indifferent. He had been a little disappointed, of course, but what teenaged boy wouldn't be disappointed that he was going to stop getting laid? However for Christmas break, Woolsey had come back to his parents' house and had soon grown sick of them fawning over Ralf and asking him why he wasn't more like his brother. He knew Magnus usually spent Christmas alone, so he decided to stop by his apartment for a little fun. He missed the simplicity of high school life, not to mention the highly entertaining drama. Along with being good in bed, Magnus was an excellent gossiper.

Woolsey had stolen a key to Magnus's apartment the first time that had sex so that he could drop by whenever he was in the mood. He was very rarely unwelcome, and when he was, it was usually for a reason that he found entertaining. Like today. He had walked in and called, "Hey baby, did you miss me?" Before he noticed that Magnus was on the couch, straddling some other guy. "You haven't replaced me have you?" The boys face paled. He looked at Magnus, seeming stricken. He was wearing an absolutely awful black sweater and his entire persona seemed to scream virgin. Who the hell was this kid?

Woolsey was seriously wondering what the Magnus was doing with him (had his standards seriously dropped that far?), when he noticed his eyes, which were wide with confusion. They were bright blue, and his hair was jet black.

Everyone who knew Magnus well knew about his obsession with the black haired, blue eyes combination. It's why he had been so fascinated by Will Herondale. This boy actually had the exact same colouring as Will, except he was slightly less tanned. How adorable, Magnus had found a gay Will.

Magnus was looking at him murderously but Woolsey just smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would have company, you never told me about this one." He reached his hand out to the nervous boy, "Hello, I'm Woolsey, I make out with Magnus on this couch too sometimes." The boy's eyes widened, "What?"

"Woolsey," Growled Magnus, "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, I was hoping you could entertain me, though now I see you're already occupied… Too bad, unless you want me to join I, because I am totally open to that?"

"No! Don't be disgusting, get out!"

"You're right you're right. I should leave, you've finally found yourself a gay William Herondale to have sex with, it's a true Christmas miracle!"

"Y-you had a thing for Will?" Asked the nervous boy, his face the picture of shock. Woolsey was starting to have fun, "Of course, why else would he have broken up with Camille?"

"Woolsey!"

"You went out with Camille?"

"You didn't know that, it was for a year at least. Camille took Magnus's virginity. He was totally in love with her, until he cheated on her with Will."

"What?"

"That's not what happened!"

"But Will is straight!"

"Well, Magnus made out with him while he was drunk." The boy (who Woolsey still didn't know the name of) looked slightly sick. "That's not really what happened, you believe me don't you?" Magnus asked, almost pleadingly. The boy nodded unconvincingly, "Of course…" He looked uncertainly at Woolsey, "But I-I have to go. Family dinner."

"Of course. Bye Darling. Call me." Said Magnus, sounding crestfallen. The boy left, holding a large envelope, and fingering a strange pendant that was around his neck, Woolsey noticed that Magnus had a similar one. _How bizarre_ _and tacky_.

After the door shut behind the boy, Magnus watched it, as if hoping that he would burst back through. "Alone at last." Purred Woolsey, Magnus whirled on him, "What the hell was that?"

"That was me, getting rid of that guy, and having fun doing it, so that you will have sex with me."

"I'm _not _going to have sex with you. And that wasn't just some guy, that was my boyfriend." Woolsey was honestly a little shocked, "_That's _your boyfriend?"

"Yes. But he's not out yet, so don't say anything."

"I don't even know his name Magnus."

"Good." Woolsey let Magnus have a beat to collect himself before asking, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you dating him? I mean he seems like a bit of a loser. Is it just because he looks like Will" Magnus's face flushed with anger, "I am not, and never have been, in love with Will! And he's not a loser! He's beautiful, and kind, and so many other things that you could never understand!" Realisation hit Woolsey, "Oh my god, you love him don't' you." Magnus sighed, he knew it wasn't possible to hide things like this from Woolsey, "Yes. And you just scared him off."

"I'm no expert, but aren't you supposed to be honest with the people you love?"

"I am honest with him!"

"He didn't know you had gone out with Camille."

"Well that's-"

"I rest my case. This relationship is going to crash and burn, and when it does, don't come crying to me." Woolsey had finally accepted that he wasn't going to get sex from Magnus today, so he settled for a dramatic exit. He would have to find someone else to sleep with. As he walked out of the building, he caught sight of Magnus's boyfriend loitering shyly by the exit. He swallowed when he saw Woolsey and turned away to hail a cab. Woolsey laughed to himself, it would be interesting to see how this relationship panned out. No to mention entertaining to watch it end.


	29. Away

**A/N: I just want to give one more shout out to all my fanabulous followers, especially now that there are over 100 of you (By the angel that's a lot) and to all you people who review, you make me smile. You guys are honestly the best. Keep it up!**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

Magnus hated Woolsey Scott. He hated him with a burning passion. Before Alec, Woolsey had seemed like the perfect guy; he was hot, smart, and completely emotionless. There were never any complications for Woolsey Scott; he knew what he wanted and had he took it, never letting feelings get in the way. Woolsey made fun of people who let emotions run their lives, especially women. Tessa had always hated him; she had even threatened to stab him with a fire poker after a particularly spirited argument. Woolsey liked to bug her about Will and Jem, how could you love two people at once? He would ask. She would invariably reply, "At least I have the capacity for love", or something else to that extent. But no matter what she said, Woolsey would just laugh, like she was an amusing character from a book.

After the business with Camille, Woolsey had seemed perfect to Magnus. He had used to admire Woolsey's objectiveness and nonchalance, but that was before he had met Alec. Now it was different. Now Magnus realised that for all his talking, Woolsey wasn't happy, not really. Happiness came from caring, and Woolsey didn't care about anything. If he hadn't been gay as a maypole, Camille would have been perfect for him. Now Magnus saw what bugged Tessa so much. It wasn't that Woolsey was mean; it was that he treated love like a disease, and one that only stupid people could get. He was selfish and inconsiderate, and only talked to people whom he thought would help him get something, or advance him socially. He was like an old society lady and he was no better than the homophobic jerks at the institute.

Magnus had changed in the past few months. He no longer aspired to be like Woolsey, he wanted nothing to do with him. The thing that had changed was obvious; he had fallen in love. He had caught the disease. In Woolsey's eyes he had probably sunk, from the level of a friend/occasional lover, to yet another one of the "little people" with "funny little emotions" who he liked to observe. But Magnus didn't care what Woolsey thought; Woolsey had sunk low in Magnus's eyes too. Woolsey had hurt Alec, and had enjoyed it. That was unforgivable

Magnus knew that he had hurt Alec as well; he had seen the horrified look in his eyes. The very look that he had always feared that he would see. He felt awful about it.

Magnus knew that he was not good or innocent like Alec; his past was complicated and uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about it; he didn't want to face Alec's judgement. Woolsey had implied that he loved Alec he would have told him about Camille and Will and…there were things that not even Woolsey knew. But what did Woolsey know about love? The reason Magnus hadn't told Alec anything was _because_ he loved him, if he told Alec everything, he might lose him.

The look in Alec's eyes as he fled the apartment had nearly broken Magnus's heart. Everything had been going so well! Magnus fingered the necklace that Alec had given him, the one that was the exact blue of his eyes. It was simple, but it was still somehow the most beautiful piece of jewellery that he had ever owned. The fact that Alec had one as well was even better. Alec didn't even seem to understand how much it meant that he would wear something like that. Something that showed the world, even in a tiny way, that Alec was his. It meant that he and Alec were getting even closer, and Magnus wasn't about to screw that up, especially not because of something Woolsey Scott said.

He tried phoning Alec, but his call was rejected with a text;

**Alec: Sorry Magnus, can't talk now, family dinner.**

Magnus couldn't tell if that was the real reason Alec didn't respond, but Alec wouldn't blow him off. Right?

Magnus obsessed about it for the rest of the night. He wanted to call someone, but nobody else was free. It was probably because Magnus was the only person ever who would be alone on Christmas. Except maybe Woolsey, but there was no way in hell Magnus was going to call Woolsey. He tried to distract himself with America's Next Top Model, but not even Tyra Banks and bitchy models were helping him feel better.

Alec didn't call him back until the next day. Magnus picked up on the first ring. "Alexander! Thank you for calling."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not calling sooner, but you know… Family…" There was an awkward silence, "Listen Alec, what Woolsey said about me…"

"Was it true?"

"What?"

"Was it true what he said?" Alec's voice sounded very small, near breaking point. Magnus didn't know what to say, for all his obsessing, he still didn't know what to do. "It is sort of true. I did go out with Camille, but it wasn't anything like what we have."

"Really?"

"Of course, I-" Magnus decided that this was not the time to profess his love and possibly scare Alec off, "I really like you, Camille is nothing to me."

"What about-"

"Alec. I was… different before I met you. Do you think we could just, not talk about it?"

"Like, not talk about it ever?" Asked Alec. "I don't know," Replied Magnus, "I just need you to trust me, can you do that?" After those words left Magnus's mouth the silence was the longest he had ever experienced. Finally Alec spoke, "I do trust you Magnus and… I guess, you don't have to talk about anything of you don't want to."

"Thank you Alec."

"Yeah… I have to go, my family is going to some ski resort and I need to pack."

"Really?" Magnus heart sank. "Yeah," said Alec, "It was a Christmas present. I'll be gone until after New Years. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Just promise to call me."

"Of course, bye Magnus."

"Bye darling." Magnus sighed as he hung up. He hated this. He felt like he was suddenly losing Alec and he didn't know how to fix it. His past would scare Alec away, and keeping his past a secret would push him away, either way, both options included the word away. Away was the last place Magnus wanted Alec to be.

Woolsey had said that their relationship was destined to crash and burn. Magnus didn't want to believe it. But along with being an asshole, one of Woolsey's worst traits was that he had an annoying habit of being right.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	30. A Deal With the Devil

**Alec POV**

Alec didn't know much about relationships. He really didn't. Everything so far had just been gut instinct, mixed with following Magnus's lead. He knew that Magnus was much more experienced than him, but that had never been a bad thing. It had meant that Magnus knew what he was doing, that Alec could trust him. Alec had honestly never put much thought into Magnus's old relationships. He had assumed they were a long time ago, and with guys that Alec didn't know. He had assumed that there had been clean break and that the relationships were ancient history. He guessed he had been wrong.

That guy, Woolsey (what kind of name was Woolsey anyways?) seemed to think that he and Magnus were still together, or at least that Magnus would still be open to sex with him. He was good looking too, tall and blonde and confidant looking. He was definitely better looking than Alec, plus he seemed to be in college. Why would Magnus want to be with Alec when he could be with a hotter, older guy who was not only out of the closet, but super sexually active? It didn't make any sense, which was probably why Magnus had not even mentioned to Woolsey that he had a boyfriend. He was probably ashamed.

And why hadn't Magnus told him that he had dated Camille? For a whole year? That was way longer than he and Magnus had been together. Why had he even dated her in the first place? She was a girl, and a bitchy one at that, and Magnus had been in love with her? Woolsey could have been lying, but how could Alec know? If he wasn't lying, it meant that Magnus was still close friends with one of his exes.

The thing that scared Alec the most was the idea that Magnus had been in love with Will. Alec had known Will Herondale his whole life, he was pretty sure that they were distantly related (most of the old Nephilim families had long histories) and Alec had to admit that he was hot. Magnus had always said that one of his favourite things about Alec was his blue eyes and Will's eyes were the same colour. This made Woolsey's story all the more plausible, maybe Magnus had only liked Alec because of the resemblance.

Magnus had tried to explain it… or had he been denying it? Alec couldn't really tell because his insides had been in complete turmoil. He had just known that he needed to get out of there. At least he had been able to grab that beautiful picture that Magnus had given him before everything started to go wrong.

Magnus hadn't chased him; Alec had even waited by his door. He had seen Woolsey come out, looking happy, and his heart had sunk further. He was just glad he hadn't told Magnus he loved him; that would have made things even worse.

He decided to walk home, knowing that it would be long, cold, and quite possibly snowy. He needed to clear his head, now, more than ever. After a few minutes Alec's phone started ringing: Magnus. Alec didn't want Magnus to know he wasn't home yet (he didn't want to seem pathetic) and he didn't think he could handle a conversation with him yet, so he rejected the call with a text; **Sorry Magnus, can't talk now, family dinner. **He felt a little bad about it, but in his current mood, he doubted Magnus would care.

He got home and walked straight up to his room. It hadn't snowed, luckily, and so the painting hadn't gotten wrecked, Alec put it under his mattress and sighed. Magnus probably made paintings about all of his relationships, the looks that he had painted on his and Alec's faces, probably didn't mean anything. Or maybe they did, and Alec was being an asshole.

As he was debating whether he was pathetic, an asshole, or both, Isabelle walked in. "Alec!" She squealed, and he winced, "I didn't know you were back! How did it go? Did he like your present?"

"It went fine."

"Did he get you something?" Alec wordlessly pulled out the painting and handed it to her. Izzy covered her mouth with her hand, "By the angel Alec! This is romantic!"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need time to get ready for dinner."

"_You _need time to get changed? You always wait until the last second to get ready."

"I don't usually have to wear a suit and impress my extended family." Isabelle raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, but thankfully left anyways.

Alec got dressed. Then he spent a while on his bed, staring at the ceiling and fingering his necklace. Finally it was time to go, and he spent the most terrible meal of his life wondering what Magnus was doing. He was glad that he was the least impressive of his siblings and cousins, so the conversation rarely turned to him. He doubted anyone even really noticed his mood, or how little he was eating.

Present giving passed in the usual manner. The only surprise was that Robert and Maryse announced that they would be taking a weeklong trip to a ski resort. Max was ecstatic, and Jace and Isabelle were excited, especially once they found out that the resort was close to the lake where Clary's stepfather owned a cabin. As for Alec, he wasn't as devastated about spending a week away from Magnus as he would have been the day before.

On Boxing Day he called his boyfriend, still not knowing exactly what to say.

"Alexander!" Said Magnus, answering quickly, "Thank you for calling."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not calling sooner, but you know… Family…"

"Listen Alec, what Woolsey said about me…" Alec swallowed hard, "Was it true?"

"What?"

"Was it true what he said?"

"It is sort of true. I did go out with Camille, but it wasn't anything like what we have." Alec's heart lifted involuntarily, "Really?"

"Of course, I-" Magnus paused, and Alec's heart lifted further, did Magnus love him? "I really like you, Camille is nothing to me." Alec's heart sank back down again, "What about-" He began, but Magnus cut him off, "Alec. I was… different before I met you. Do you think we could just, not talk about it?"

"Like, not talk about it ever?"

"I don't know, I just need you to trust me, can you do that?" Alec didn't know what to say. This was a time when relationship experience would have been useful. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose Magnus, so he said, "I do trust you Magnus and… I guess, you don't have to talk about anything of you don't want to."

"Thank you Alec."

"Yeah… I have to go, my family is going to some ski resort and I need to pack."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was a Christmas present. I'll be gone until after New Years. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Just promise to call me."

"Of course, bye Magnus."

"Bye darling." Alec still didn't feel satisfied, but he hung up, not knowing what else to do.

While he was at the ski resort Alec texted Magnus every day, but things were different. Perhaps it was just that they were physically far away from each other, but Alec had never felt more distant from his boyfriend. Alec through himself into the physical activity of skiing, losing himself in the wind as he flew down the mountain. Even when Izzy was shopping, and Jace was with Clary, and Max was too tired to ski, he would go up by himself, pushing himself farther and farther.

* * *

On New Years he watched his parents peck each other's lips, Jace and Clary practically jump each other, and even Simon (who was visiting Clary's family) and Isabelle kiss. Though really was about time. Alec didn't get to kiss anyone; he sat in a corner with Max and thought about Magnus. Unfortunately thoughts of Magnus were no longer happy musings: He missed him, but he also knew that when he got back, things still wouldn't be the same.

He was right. Things weren't the same when he got back. Even after the make out/cuddling session that directly followed his homecoming, he still felt awkward, like something was missing. That's when he realised something; he wanted answers. He wanted to know about Magnus's past, he wanted to know everything about him. But even though over the next few weeks he kept trying to steer conversations towards Magnus, Magnus always changed the subject, or twisted it somehow. It kept getting worse and worse, until Alec couldn't handle it.

Why wouldn't Magnus talk to him? What was so bad about his past that he couldn't even tell Alec, his own boyfriend? The worst thing was that now that Alec knew about Magnus and Camille's past, he noticed her more. He noticed that any time there was a bad moment between him and Magnus, Camille Belcourt would smirk slightly. She was a bitch that was certain. But she was a bitch with information, those smirks were knowing smirks. Camille knew Magnus's past, she knew everything, or at least, she knew more than Alec.

One day, after a particularly hard conversation with Magnus, Alec was walking home he was joined by Camille, "Hello Alexander." She said, "Please call me Alec."

"Magnus calls you Alexander."

"Magnus is my friend."

"Magnus is your _boy_friend." Alec stopped walking, but he didn't see any point in hiding it, "Yes." Camille grinned triumphantly, "He used to be my boyfriend you know."

"I know."

"So you know why we broke up."

"Um…" Camille feigned shock, "He didn't tell you? My goodness!" She eyed him sideways. "Do you want me to tell you? I could tell you all sorts of things about Magnus."

Alec hesitated, he knew it would be making a deal with the devil, but he couldn't help himself, "How did you and Magnus break up, Camille?"

* * *

**A/N: Yup that's right, Camille and Alec are talking, this is obviously a terrible idea as we have learned from the books. Please review!**


	31. Over

**Magnus POV**

When Magnus got the first text from Camille his heart nearly stopped,

**Camille: That boyfriend of yours sure looks like Will**

Camille knew about him and Alec!

** Camille: It's a shame you didn't tell him about Will… Luckily I did ;) **Magnus had to reread that text a few times to make sure he understood it right,

**Magnus: What!?**

** Camille: Don't be mad darling he just asked me a question so I had to answer truthfully.**

** Magnus: Alec asked you about Will?**

** Camille: He asked me about all kinds of things. I think we're on our way to becoming quite good friends.**

Magnus didn't want to believe it; Alec wouldn't talk about him behind his back with his ex girlfriend. Camille had to be lying. Though Alec had been acting strange lately… He pushed the thought out of his mind; it wasn't possible. Camille was just being bitchy and jealous as per usual. Alec trusted him, and he trusted Alec, that was the way their relationship worked. Camille just couldn't understand that. It was true that their relationship had been a bit stressed since Christmas, but it was nothing to worry about, right? They were in a relationship that was mostly secret; of course it was going to be stressed.

Alec had said he trusted him, that they didn't have to talk about Magnus's past, and Alec wouldn't lie. Camille would lie, Camille _did _lie, she was obviously just trying to cause trouble and make Magnus nervous. But still, there were moments when he felt like he was losing Alec… He decided to confront his boyfriend about it, ask him point blank.

In French class he tried to get Alec's attention but the boy stared stubbornly ahead the whole time. After class, Alec walked out without talking to him, and at lunch, he was nowhere to be seen. Could Alec be avoiding him? He wondered. It seemed like he was; usually Magnus and Alec spent all the time together that they could, but not today. This didn't help ease Magnus's worries at all.

He decided to go looking for him. He wandered the long, elaborate halls of the institute not really knowing where to look. Where would Alec go if not the cafeteria? On some damned instinct, he walked towards Camille's locker, hoping desperately that he wouldn't find Alec there.

Crap. There he was. The beautiful boy was leaning dejectedly against Camille's locker. Magnus's heart expanded, he looked so sad! But then the pity was replaced by anger and betrayal, Camille had been telling the truth. There was a tiny part of Magnus's brain that was still insisting that it was all some big misunderstanding, but the evidence was so strongly against it that he couldn't listen to that part, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Alec." He said, and Alec's head shot up, "Magnus I-"

"Was just talking to my ex about my past behind my back?" Anger was reigning free now in Magnus, and Alec looked terrified, "I'm so sorry I just-"

"Didn't trust me? Felt like it would be better to lie and go behind my back than to just ask me a question to my face?"

"I tried to ask you, Magnus, but you wouldn't-"

"Relationships are built on trust Alexander, and if you don't trust me, this isn't going to work." Magnus didn't want to say the words, but he couldn't stop them from coming out. What had Alec been thinking!

What he didn't expect was Alec's reaction; he was angry, "Don't trust you? Magnus _you_ don't trust _me_! When you trust someone, you're honest with them, you tell them about your past! You trust them with the truth! I've told you everything about me and you've told me nothing." Despite his anger, Alec was keeping his voice quiet, looking around like he was scared someone would hear.

In a way that made everything worse, old issues came bubbling to the surface, "You may have told me about your past, but you definitely don't trust me enough to tell your past about me!" Alec looked like he had slapped him. "What?"

"You won't come out Alec! You can't tell me that you trust me more than I trust you when you will barely be seen with me in public."

"I trust you Magnus- It's _them _that I don't trust."

"But that shouldn't matter! I should be enough!"

"You think I don't want to come out? I do."

"Do you? Because I think you like this, this secrecy, free of complications and reality-"

"Sais the guy who won't even tell me what his life was like before September!"

"You said you were alright with not talking about my past!"

"You said you were alright with me not coming out!" Both boys were breathing heavily and neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Well then I guess we were both lying." Said Magnus. Alec looked so hurt that it almost broke Magnus's heart. He almost apologised, but he just couldn't.

The bell rang and they headed off to class. Magnus had never hated math class more (which was saying something); algebra was the worst possible to distract him. He was thankful when he finally got to art class, but even art was no better, he kept getting distracted, and messing up simple things.

After school Magnus went straight home without talking to anyone. He didn't want to see anybody. He looked at his phone and saw that he had ten missed text messages from Alec, some of them from before three o'clock (Alec had texted him during class? Alec never did that) but he ignored all of them. He got home and just sat there. Chairman came and sat on his lap and he stroked him out of habit, his heart wasn't really in it. What had happened? What had he done?

The buzzer rang, and Magnus jumped up, hoping it was Alec. Then he scolded himself, if it was Alec, he shouldn't be excited, he should be mad. "Who is it?" He said, "Magnus it's me, please let me up." Alec sounded so small. Magnus buzzed him in wordlessly. After Alec knocked, he opened the door. Alec started talking immediately, "Magnus listen, I know what I did was bad, and I know we fought but it was just a fight right?"

Magnus sighed, "Alexander. This was more than just a fight, this was us being honest for the first time in weeks." Alec paled. "But-" Magnus couldn't stand it, "Alec I can't be in a relationship like this."

"Then let's fix it!"

"We can't." Alec looked broken, devastated, "Does that mean that we're… over?" Magnus swallowed, knowing that this would be Alec's first break up, "Yes." He whispered. Alec looked lost, and scared, he nodded shakily and turned around as if ashamed.

"I loved you you know." The words came out of Magnus's mouth without his consent. Alec whirled around his eyes wide, "I love you, but this just won't work. You see that don't you?" Alec's eyes showed betrayal and shame. He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. As the door closed, Magnus sunk down against it.

What had he just done? He had lost Alec, that's what he had done. Magnus understood now why it was called heartbreak; he felt broken and lost.

It was over.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys hate me for that chapter? Because I sort of hate myself for that chapter. Damn those two emotionally awkward boys! I have already written the next chapter so it will be up soon. Please review!**


	32. Helpless

_**A/N: Oh my god! I have over 200 reviews. I love that people have so many opinions on this story, and I hope that you will continue to share them with me. Since it only took like twelve hours for me to get 13 reviews, I decided to update soon,**_

_**I would just like to say, to all the people who say that Magnus is out of line: I agree. I thought Magnus was out of line when I read the books, and since I'm trying to follow the books, I put the same conflicts in. I tried to mix the conflict from the first three books, and the conflict from the second three books. The next few chapters will go more in depth into Magnus's insecurities, which will hopefully make him slightly more likeable.**_

_**To the people who say that Alec should have been the one to dump Magnus, I agree that he had more right to dump then Magnus, but I think that a fundamental part of Alec's character is his loyalty. Alec never broke up with Magnus in the books, no matter what Magnus did. Alec also was quite dependant on Magnus, until they broke up, when he grew a lot as a person.**_

_**To Awkward Llama (BTW great name) yes, Izzy will be kicking ass soon.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, especially Kelly whose review was almost as long as the chapter itself.**_

* * *

**Izzy POV**

Isabelle walked up to Alec's room to call him down for dinner. She hadn't noticed him come home and she had thought he might have been at Magnus's, it was Friday night after all, but he would have at least let her know, so she could cover for him. Isabelle would have been out herself, but Simon had emergency band practice.

Izzy and Simon had been dating since New Years, and she was sublimely happy. They weren't official yet, but that was Isabelle's choice, she wasn't a relationship girl. Still, her and Simon spent most of their time together, even more so now that they could spend that time making out. If she was being honest with herself, Simon was the first guy that she had ever wanted to consider being in a relationship.

It was true that Simon was a total nerd, and it was true that when she had pictured herself dating a musician, it was one whose band wasn't completely terrible, but something about him was endearing. Her friends had warned her that it could be social suicide, but she ignored them. She was Isabelle Lightwood. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. Jace had adopted a similar attitude when people questioned his relationship with Clary. If only Alec could do the same with Magnus, then everything would be perfect.

But her image of a perfect life shattered when she opened Alec's door. He was not there, but the painting of him and Magnus was lying faced down on his bed, with a little tear in the middle. There were drops of water on it, like someone had been holding it and crying. Isabelle slipped the painting back into its envelope, a sense of dread building. She flew through the halls of the institute towards the tennis court. The one place in the house that she knew her brother went to relax besides his room.

She found Alec mercilessly hitting balls, which were shooting at him out of a truly terrifying machine. He was moving so fast that she almost couldn't see the tears that were streaming down his face. Almost. "Alec." She said, but he ignored her. She marched up to the ball machine and struggled to turn it off. She finally found the button, and waited for Alec to process the fact that tennis balls were no longer flying at his face. His shoulders slumped and sobs wracked his body, Isabelle ran towards him and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around him. "Alec, what happened?" Alec mumbled something that Izzy couldn't make out, "We broke up." He whispered.

Isabelle couldn't believe it. She was going to kill Magnus Bane. Kill. Him. She had warned him, she had told him that if he hurt Alec he would pay. She didn't understand it; they had seemed so perfect together! Should she have seen this coming? She had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Simon, and her own happiness, that she hadn't been paying much attention to Alec. She shouldn't have had to though; Magnus just shouldn't have dumped her brother!

Alec must have seen the look on her face because he shook his head, "Izzy don't be mad at him, it was mostly my fault. I mean some of it was his but-"

"Alec, did he dump you?"

"What?"

"Was he the one who said 'lets break up'?"

"Well sort of…"

"Then it's his fault."

"Izzy no. He-he told me he loved me. It's not his fault… Things just weren't working out."

"He told you he loved you and then he broke up with you?" Isabelle didn't even know how to process that information. Alec nodded, "I just feel like I let him down, Izzy."

"Shut up Alec. You did _not_ let him down. He let _you_ down."

"You're just saying that because you have to, you're my sister."

"No I'm not. I'm saying it because it's true." Alec scoffed and kept crying. "I almost ripped up the painting he gave me." Admitted Alec softly, "I even tore it a little, but I could go through with it. I love him Izzy, and he loves me, or at least he did. I just wish that could have been enough. But it wasn't. Raziel I am so stupid!"

Izzy didn't know what to do, "Okay Alec I'm going to tell everyone that you're sick. So you don't have to come down for dinner, and I'll bring some food up to your room OK?"

"Yeah… I don't know what to do Izzy." Alec sounded so crushed, he; she had never seen her older brother look like that. "Go to your room," She said gently, "Just try to calm down." Alec didn't look like he could get there on his own, so Izzy led him. She even tucked him in.

She walked down to find her family talking animatedly. Suddenly she was angry with them, angry with them all. Alec was going through something serious and he couldn't talk about it with any of them. "Isabelle." Said Robert, noticing her, "Where's your brother?"

"He's feeling sick, I was going to bring him some food."

"Is he alright?" Asked Maryse, "I think he's fine, just tired." Replied Isabelle, trying not to elaborate. She scooped some pasta onto a plate (pasta was good break up food right? Isabelle didn't really know, she was usually the dumper…) and some potatoes. She rushed back up to her brother. He was lying with his pillow over his face. Isabelle pulled the pillow off, "What are you doing?" Alec blushed, "I, well, it sort of still smells like Magnus." Isabelle had to fight not to roll her eyes; he was so pathetic! How was she supposed to help him? "Here. I brought you food." She tried. Alec barely responded.

That was it for her. Isabelle went downstairs, as she expected, Clary was their with her family, who seemed to be already finishing dinner (Lightwood family dinners were awkward and they never lasted longer than needed). "Clary can I talk to you?" Clary tore her gaze away from Jace (whom she had been making googly eyes at) and followed Izzy into the hallway. Isabelle looked at her seriously, "Have you ever had a bad break up?" Clary snorted, "No, I'd never even had a guy be interested in me before Jace. But my friend Maia has this super dramatic on again off again thing with her boyfriend Jordan and I've had to help her through every break up."

"Good, so you know what to do in a break up?"

"I guess so why?" Isabelle looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "It's Alec."

"What?"

"Magnus dumped him."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, all I know is that that fucker hurt my brother and I don't know how to make him feel better!"

"Alright calm down." Said Clary, "Let's get some ice cream. Ice cream is always a good place to start."

With that, the girls set to work on Project Make Alec Feel Better. They bought ice cream and brought up a bunch of movies for Alec to watch. They put everything that would remind him of Magnus and put it into a box, which they stashed in Izzy's room. Izzy had to admit she would have been much happier cutting up some of Magnus's designer clothes, but Clary assured her that this was better. It turned out that it was good she hadn't gone after Magnus; she had to stop Alec from calling him five times that night. He did stop crying, but the tears were replaced by a sort of dead look.

Izzy was felt helpless, which she really hated. She also hated being scared, and she was scared for Alec.


	33. Tessa

**A/N: Here is a chapter from the POV of Theresa (Tessa) Gray, who is the main character of the infernal devices. She is totally kick ass and I hope you like my portrayal of her.**

* * *

**Tessa POV**

Tessa got a call from Catherina on Saturday morning, "Have you heard from Magnus?"

"No, why?"

"I think something's wrong."

"Why?"

"He texted me 911, then apologised!"

"It probably was just a fashion emergency that he resolved on his own."

"But he _never_ apologises for bugging me!"

"I guess Alec is having a good influence on him." Tessa mused. "Maybe…" Agreed Catherina, but she still didn't sound very sure, so Tessa sighed, "I'll call him."

"He isn't answering his phone."

"That is strange," admitted Tessa, Magnus never ignored his phone, "Alright, I'll go check on him."

"Thanks Tess, I would go myself but I'm working."

"I understand Cat, it's no problem."

That's how Tessa ended up knocking on Magnus's door that afternoon, opening it, and finding one of her oldest friends lying comatose on his couch with his cat sitting on his face. He was wearing the same thing he had been wearing the day before.

Magnus never wore the same thing two days in a row. In fact he usually didn't wear the same thing for an entire day. Something was seriously wrong.

"Magnus." She asked tentatively, "Magnus what's wrong?" Magnus didn't move. Was he asleep? Tessa walked carefully towards him and pried Chairman Meow off his face. "Magnus wake up." Magnus groaned in response and Tessa let out a breath, at least he wasn't dead. "Magnus, what are you doing on the couch, in yesterdays' clothes?" His eyes opened, and he stared at her, Tessa had never seen him look so vulnerable, "What's wrong?"

"Alec and I broke up." Tessa didn't think she had heard right, "What?" She asked. "I broke up with Alec last night." He said.

"What? Why?" Magnus gave her a look, and Tessa realised that this was one of those times that her curiosity would be inappropriate. She changed tactics, "I'm sorry Magnus" she said, perching on the arm of the couch and stroking his hair gently, "that's awful, is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before. Break-ups have always been hard I guess, but usually I just go to a party, get shitfaced, hook-up with someone, and I feel better. But right now I don't even feel like getting up." Tessa rolled her eyes, "That's because you're heart is broken. When I had my heart broken I stabbed myself in the hand with a fire poker." She frowned, remembering how much it had hurt when she had found out that she would have to choose between the two boys she loved.

Magnus's eyes widened, and he sat up, "Really? Did that work?"

"Not really. It distracted me for about a second, and now I have a horrible scar on my hand." Magnus groaned and sunk back into the couch. "So there's nothing to make me feel better?"

"You could talk about it." Offered Tessa, but Magnus shook his head. _Figures_, thought Tessa, Magnus never liked to talk about anything. "Or," she said, "We could order pizza, eat some ice cream out of a tub, and watch all five hours of "Pride and Prejudice" with Colin Firth."

"That sounds less horrible." Allowed Magnus. Tessa smiled sympathetically and found the DVD. She knew better than anyone how much Magnus was hurting, she only hoped that time would help, or that Magnus and Alec would find some way to resolve their differences.

* * *

The next day, Tessa wandered around the city. She had left Magnus's house earlier, after informing Ragnor and Catherina of the break up. They had all spent the night with Magnus, eating and watching bad movies. They had decided that one of them would check up on Magnus at least once an hour, but Tessa had opted to take a break, since Ragnor was there with him now. She was glad for the time. She loved Magnus but the atmosphere of heartbreak that had descended on his apartment was suffocating.

She had gone outside and started walking without a particular destination in mind; she had taken the subway and gotten off at a random stop. Tessa liked doing this every once and a while because it made her feel as though she was going on an adventure, like she was a character in one of her books. But she had failed to realise how cold it was outside. She had been in Magnus's apartment, and hadn't looked outside, since Magnus had closed the curtains. Now she was freezing.

When it started to rain, Tessa had had enough. She looked around desperately for a shop to step into and her eyes landed on a sign that read "Luke's". _Like the diner from the Gilmore Girls_, thought Tessa with a smile, but this store seemed to be a bookshop. That was even better. Tessa loved bookstores; they were the only stores that she actually liked to shop in. None of her friends really understood it, except for Will and Jem. Jem understood because he felt the same way about music stores, and Will understood because an extreme love of books was one of things they had in common.

Tessa stepped into the shop and heard the pleasant jingling of bells as the door swung closed. There was a pretty young redhead girl at the counter, and she looked up at the sound. Tessa thought she recognised her from school. The girl smiled, "Welcome to Luke's bookstore, do you need help with anything."

"No, I'm just browsing." Answered Tessa with a smile. She scanned the shelves, trying to find something good. She wanted something simple, that she could read while Magnus wallowed. As she was looking, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Tessa, it's Ragnor."

"Ragnor? Is Magnus OK?"

"He's sobbing and talking about how the break up was all because of him and his stupidity. I think it's my fault, I got him drunk."

"You got him drunk? It's lunchtime!"

"Yes well I was tired of his moaning so I gave him some scotch. Then he started talking about how he and Alec were drinking scotch the first time that they kissed, then he started crying and now I don't know what to do." Tessa sighed; Ragnor was not good at dealing with emotional matters. "I'll be there in about half an hour Ragnor, in the mean time don't give him any more to drink and do try to be sympathetic." Ragnor grumbled something and hung up.

Tessa grabbed a book off the shelf, it was a historical fiction book called "Romancing Miss Brontë". It looked good, and the Brontë sisters fascinated her. She brought the book to the cash, where the redhead girl was eyeing her oddly, "Magnus?" She asked, "Magnus Bane?" Tessa nodded, surprised, "Do you know him?"

"Not really. I've seen him at school. I'm friends with Alec Lightwood." Tessa felt suddenly awkward, "Oh. So you know about…"

"How they were totally in love, until Magnus dumped him?" The girl sounded angry. Tessa winced, "If it makes you feel any better, Magnus is miserable."

"So is Alec." Said the girl.

"Do you know why they broke up?" Asked Tessa, her curiosity getting the best of her.

The girl blinked, "You don't know why they broke up?"

"Magnus hasn't wanted to talk about it. He only said something about Camille and how much of a bitch she was."

"Alec just said that he went to Camille to find out more about Magnus's past, and that Magnus found out." The girl informed her. Tessa sighed, "That makes sense. God, Magnus is so closed off! He doesn't even have pictures of himself as a kid… I'm glad I met you…Um…"

"Clary. Clary Fray. Luke is my stepfather."

"Hi Clary, I'm Tessa."

"It's nice to meet you, the book will be $11.61."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Tessa took the book, and hurried back to Magnus's with a plan. She was going to get him sobered up, and get him to talk. She could not be with either of the boys she loved, but he could. Magnus Bane was not going to throw away happiness because of some childhood insecurities if she had any say in the matter.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	34. Jace Opens the Closet

**A/N: Here is the moment that so many of you have been asking for since I first wrote about Jace. This chapter is pretty happy and is full of bromance. This is actually one of the first scenes I wrote for this story and I have been waiting to use it for over a month. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Alec POV**

It had been two days. Two whole days since Magnus had dumped him and Alec was still in shock. He lay on his bed with a pillow on his face (a pillow that sadly no longer smelt like Magnus Bane) trying to ignore the incessant banging on his door, but having very little luck. It didn't really matter anyways, because a few seconds later, Jace burst into the room. "Dude! I've been knocking for, like an hour!" He ranted, barely glancing at his brother, "you're always complaining about how I never knock, and the one time I do, you ignore me!"

Then he spotted Alec, lying dejectedly on his bed, "Hey what's wrong?" He asked, his tone bright and uncaring, "You look like a teenaged girl who just got dumped." Alec took the pillow off of his face and glared pointedly at Jace, his eyes red. "Wait… Didyou _actually_ get dumped?" Asked his brother, more serious this time. Alec groaned and rolled on to his front. Jace sat down next to his brother and put his hand on his back, looking concerned, "Alec, talk to me." Alec looked up, pleading with his eyes for Jace to go away, "Jace-"

"Alec." Jace cut him off, "There is _nothing_ wrong with being upset about a break up. There _is_ something wrong with not telling your own brother that you were even in a relationship in the first place, but I'll be mad about that later, when you don't look quite so pathetic."

At that, Alec sat up, "I didn't tell anyone. Only Izzy knew… And Clary but that's just because she guessed. I didn't want anyone to know… That was part of the problem, part of the reason that- I just didn't want anyone to know I was…", he stopped himself, avoiding Jace's eyes. To his shock, Jace smiled slightly, "Gay?" he asked. Alec's whipped his head around so that he was looking straight into his brother's eyes, "How did you-"

"Well, first of all you have never dated (or even shown the slightest interest) in a girl. Ever. Plus you _hate _changing with other guys _and_ you blush whenever you see me shirtless." Alec blushed at the mention of it, "At first I thought it was just because you were shy," continued Jace, "but then you started hanging around with Magnus all the time, and he's pretty much a human pride parade. So I sort of put it all together. I didn't want to say anything though." He sighed, "You could have told me. I don't understand why you didn't to be honest." Alec was surprised at Jace's speech, and at how hurt he sounded.

"I was afraid. I thought you would be… Disgusted, or something." He muttered. "I could never think you were disgusting Alec." Said Jace, "Well… actually, you smell sort of disgusting right now, but…" Alec hit him with a pillow and Jace laughed, but it was quickly replaced with a serious look, "So you broke up with Magnus?" Alec nodded glumly. Jace growled, "I am _so_ going to kick that bastards ass." Alec grabbed his arm in panic, "No. Jace don't."

"But Alec, look at you… He hurt you, and he needs to pay."

"Jace, no. Neither you or Izzy are going to do _anything_ to Magnus."

"Why not, were you the one who dumped him?"

"No."

"Then he has it coming. Nobody dumps a Lightwood and gets away with it."

"Jace. That'll just make it worse, I don't want him to hate me more than he already does."

Jace looked at him, "You really think it's your fault don't you?" He asked, disbelief colouring his voice. "Trust me. It is." Answered Alec. Jace stood up, "No. Trust _me _Alec, you don't deserve this. You are the best guy I know. You take care of Izzy and Max and me when Robert and Maryse are out of the country, you cook for us, you've gotten me out of every unpleasant situation I've ever been in, you do well in school, you're always responsible, and you're my best friend. You think you don't deserve happiness but you're wrong, you deserve it even more than the rest of us do!"

Alec was taken aback. He stared at Jace in shock. As for Jace, his golden eyes were full of fierce emotion and he was breathing heavily. Then he shook his head, "Sorry Alec, it's just that you are way to hard on yourself and it's so frustrating… I won't beat up Magnus if you don't want me to, but can I at least scare him a little, defend you honour?" Alec nodded mutely, still shocked by Jace's outburst.

Jace smiled at him sadly, "I'll leave you alone now." Then he sat down and gave Alec a hug. Alec froze. Jace was not prone to physical affection except with Clary. Alec hugged him back, and it was surprisingly not awkward. He had never felt closer to his adopted brother. "Thanks Jace." He said. His brother grinned as he left.

Alec lay back on his bed, was Jace right? Was he too hard on himself? He wasn't as confident as Magnus or Jace, but he had never thought that was a bad thing, someone needed to be sensible, someone needed to be in control. Alec hated things being out of control; his sexuality was out of his control and until he had met Magnus it had seemed like a curse. But wasn't it his need for control that had gotten him into this mess? Not that it had been entirely his fault; it had been Magnus's fault too. So why wasn't he angry with Magnus?

Of course part of it was that he was in love with him, but it was also because Alec always assumed he was to blame. His father had always blamed him whenever one of siblings got into trouble, or got hurt and Alec had always assumed that that was fair, he was the oldest after all. But now he wondered. Didn't he deserve to have a childhood, to be an irresponsible teenager every once and a while just like Jace and Izzy? Alec decided that he did.

He deserved to be angry with Magnus(at least a little bit) and he deserved to get through this, he still loved Magnus, but he deserved to know that Magnus wasn't perfect, that this was partly his fault. He deserved to go to school on Monday and show Magnus how well he was handling this. He _would_ be strong through this break-up.

Bu first he deserved to wallow a little more.

* * *

**A/N: Here comes Alec's character development, and aren't you all glad that Jace finally knows? Please review!**


	35. Punch

_**A/N: I don't usually respond to comments but here it goes:**_

_**To **_**Sheerio4ever**_**, I like Baia too, though it wasn't developed very much in the books. Malcolm Fade is in this story, he was the principal of C.C. Prep in the first chapter, he isn't a very big character because I haven't read enough to understand him. Hopefully after I read all the Bane chronicles it will get better. Also yes, Jace brought a condom to edom, which was weird. Clary talked about him unwrapping something right before they had sex. Also, I love Simon too!**_

_**To **_**Botuline,**_** That's great, making people laugh is one of my goals in life!**_

_**Please keep reviewing everyone! I will try to keep updating fast (though my updates might become less frequent since I'm going on vacation) and responding to comments.**_

* * *

**Jace POV**

Jace left Alec's room and walked straight into Isabelle's. "So Alec is gay." He said as he flopped down on her bed. She looked up at him, "He told you?"

"Sort of, I've known for a while though."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I have something called tact."

"Seriously? _You _do not have tact." Said Isabelle. Jace was a little offended, though he had to admit that she did have a point, "Well then I'm just a really good brother," he said, "take your pick of virtues." Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Did you just come here to be conceited, or did you have an ulterior motive?"

"When am I ever conceited?" Asked Jace with mock hurt. Izzy stared at him pointedly and he sighed, mourning the death of witty conversation. "Fine, did Alec give you the same spiel about not messing with Magnus?" Izzy nodded, "Yeah, it sucks, I want to kick that guy in the junk so badly!"

"Or punch him really hard in the face." Agreed Jace. "But we can't. Because Alec still cares about him, for some crazy reason."

"He's in love Jace, give him a break."

"I'm fine giving him a break, it's Magnus I'm mad at. Do you know why they broke up?"

"Yeah, Magnus wouldn't tell him about his past, and that bitch Camille Belcourt played him. Plus apparently Magnus was mad because he wouldn't come out."

Jace sighed, "I hate that he's hurt, but I am glad that he finally came out to me… Or at least admitted he was gay when I confronted him."

"He did? That's so great!" Said a voice from the door, Clary stood there grinning, "I hated lying to my boyfriend." She started walking towards the bed as Jace smirked, "Yeah, about that… I would be jealous that you're more loyal to my brother than me, but apparently you're not his type." Clary kissed his cheek and curled into his lap, "I know. Alec being gay is the only reason I settled for you." Jace scowled, "That's not funny." He pouted. Clary laughed and kissed him.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "You two are disgusting."

"Mmm…" Murmured Jace and leaned in for another kiss, but Clary turned her head away. "I just came here because I finished my shift at the bookstore, and someone interesting came in."

"Who?" Asked Izzy, Jace was busy trying to get Clary to kiss him again. "Tessa Gray, one of Magnus's friends." Jace pulled away, "What?"

"Yeah. Apparently Magnus is a wreck too. I thought that would make you guys happy."

"That does make me happy," Jace mused and Isabelle nodded. "But we can make him more miserable." Clary eyed them, "If me and Jace ever break up, I'm definitely going to be scared for my safety." Jace laughed evilly, "Then I guess you'll just have to stay with me forever, won't you Clare-bear?" Izzy gagged, "OK, out of my room if you're going to go all mushy on me. If you're here to come up with ideas for how to help Alec you can stay otherwise vamoose!" She made a shooing gesture with her hand.

Clary turned to them both, "I agree with Alec, you guys shouldn't be so hard on Magnus. I mean be sort of hard on him, you can feel free to yell and stuff, just know that he's already miserable. Also drunk, I think his friends got him drunk. I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

* * *

The next day, when he woke up, Jace found out something terrifying. He had no idea what cupboard the cereal was in. The Lightwood's kitchen was huge, and since Jace didn't cook much, he didn't spend very much time there. Usually by the time he got downstairs, Alec was already up, and so the cereal was already on the kitchen counter. But Alec wasn't up yet.

Luckily (or unluckily) he soon lost his appetite because the most disgusting smell he had ever encountered hit his nose, "By the angel", he gasped and covered his nose with his shirt, he opened the oven and saw what could only be described as a burning mass of sludge. He stared at it in horror before grabbing it and dumping it in the sink.

Isabelle walked in and saw the open oven, "Are my eggs ready?" She asked. Jace gaped at her, "Those were _eggs?_"

"Yeah, they were eggs benedict."

"Why were they in the oven?"

"Because I needed to cook them!"

"You don't make eggs in the oven Iz, if you want to make eggs benedict you poach them, and you don't cook all the ingredients together it isn't a cake!"

"Poach like steal?" Asked Izzy. Jace sighed, "Isabelle accept it, you're crap at cooking, just stop trying. I mean just look at your "eggs". They don't even look like food."

"Well at least I know where the food is kept." Snapped Isabelle. Jace scoffed, "I know where we keep food." Isabelle put her hands on her hips, "Prove it. Find the cereal." Jace winced, "OK, maybe I don't know where _all _the food is… Raziel, we do rely on Alec a lot don't we?"

"Yes, you do." Replied Alec, appearing in the doorway. He walked in and grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard next to the fridge, "That's where I was going to look." Declared Jace. Alec rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you would have. I'm sorry for interrupting your moment of glory."

Isabelle snorted, and Jace hastily changed the subject, "So I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah. Thanks for talking to me yesterday. I still feel pretty crappy but it's gotten slightly less terrible. I even decided slept in because I was up late binge watching Friday Night Lights." He yawned and looked around, "And apparently because of this, everything has fallen to shit in this house."

"Everything has not fallen to shit!" Jace protested, "It only smells like shit because Izzy tried to cook." Alec nodded, "I figured that's what the stench was." Isabelle scowled. "Fine, I'm sorry for trying to help." Alec raised his eyebrows, "I hate to break this to you Iz but your cooking is not helpful, actually it's the opposite, if you want to help, clean the bathroom or something." Then he started making real eggs. They were for him, but thankfully he offered some to Jace and Izzy.

Some things hadn't changed.

Like Jace's fury. Just because Alec was feeling a bit better didn't mean that Jace was less angry and despite what Clary had said, he still felt like beating the shit out of Magnus Bane. Apparently Isabelle felt the same way because as soon as they got to school and parted ways with Alec she cornered him at his locker, "So we're confronting Magnus right?"

"Absolutely."

They walked down the hallway to Magnus's locker. Magnus was looking through it half-heartedly. His hair was combed straight, not spiked up like usual and there were dark circles under his eyes. Jace slammed his hand against his locker and Magnus jumped, before quickly regaining his composure, "Can I help you?" He asked dryly. "Only if you'd be willing to kick your own ass." Growled Jace. Magnus swallowed, "I assume Alec told you everything." Isabelle grabbed his shoulder to make him face her, "Of course he did, he loves us so he tells us everything. That's what people who love each other do." Magnus clenched his fists, "I'm hurt too you know."

"Well that's your own fault, isn't it?" Said Jace. Something flickered in Magnus's eyes and he stiffened before sighing, "Look if you're going to punch me, do it quickly, because we are all extremely late for class."

"Happily." Snapped Jace. But as he drew back his fist, a hand grabbed it from behind, "Jace." Said Alec, "Don't."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was sort of a cliffhanger… It was mostly a filler chapter to be honest, but don't worry, the next chapter will be much more plot-filled. **

**Also BTW, every book, movie, or TV show I reference is something that I have read and loved, so if you're wondering what Friday Night Lights is, it's one of my favourite shows of all time (except the second season) **

**Please review!**


	36. Think About It

**A/N: Here is the chapter that I wrote while fighting the jetlag from a nine hour time difference. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

"Jace stop."

Magnus's breath caught. There was Alec, looking gorgeous as ever, holding back Jace, who had been about to punch him. Alec had saved him. But how? Why? "Alec?" Said Jace, sounding as shocked as Magnus felt, "What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Don't you?" Countered Alec, "I knew you'd pull something like this, so I told Hodge I left something in my locker and I came here." He was always so straightforward, Magnus marvelled. Jace just raised his eyebrows, "Won't he question why it's taking you so long?" Alec shrugged, "I'm a good student, teachers trust me, so when I break the rules every once and a while they let it slide. But that's not what's important, I told you not to hurt Magnus."

"But Alec he-"

"Broke up with me? Yeah Jace I know, I was there." Magnus flinched and Alec sighed shakily, the first sign he had shown that he was not perfectly fine, "Just go to class, OK? You too Isabelle, I don't want you guys starting fights and getting into trouble. This is my problem, not yours." The two younger Lightwoods did not seem happy with what Alec had said, and Isabelle even opened her mouth to protest but Alec cut her off, "If one of you guys went through a break up, you wouldn't want me to beat up Clary or Simon would you?" Then Isabelle really did protest, "Me and Simon aren't even official!" Even Magnus had to role his eyes at that. "You know what I mean Izzy." Said Alec. They still didn't look happy about it, but they left. There were very few times, Magnus realised, that Alec truly stood his ground, but when he did even Jace and Izzy had to respect him.

Alec turned towards Magnus for the first time, though he still didn't meet his gaze. It was like torture, having those blue eyes avoid him. "I'm sorry about that." Said Alec. Just four words; four heartbreaking words. Then Alec did meet his eyes, just for a moment, before turning around and walking off, presumably to physics class.

Magnus sank down against his locker. He decided he would skip graphics; he didn't want to see Camille anyways. He tried to process what had just happened. Either Alec really hated his siblings fighting, or, despite the break-up, he still cared enough about Magnus to protect him. Magnus sighed; it was impossible to feel good about himself while Alec was always so god damned perfect all the time, and without even apparently trying.

The worst part was that he knew he should have told Alec about his past, part of him had even wanted to. But he had been scared. The day before, when he had been drinking with Ragnor, he had realised that. He was still mad at Alec for going to Camille, but seeing as Camille was a vindictive bitch, it was very possible that she had manipulated Alec and preyed on his weaknesses. But how would he ever know now? How could he know whom to trust?

The bell rang to quickly, shaking him from his reverie. He made his way to English class, not at all eager for school, or anything else really. However as soon as he step through the door he was dragged to his seat by Tessa, "There you are I've been looking all over for you, I was sort of afraid you weren't at school. I really need to talk to you." She said. "About what?" Asked Magnus, slightly dumbfounded. "I think you should tell Alec about your past." Said Tessa.

Magnus didn't know what to think, "How do you even know that's why we broke up?"

"I took a piece of your clothing and used magic to change into you and access all of your thoughts and emotions." Deadpanned Tessa. Magnus raised an eyebrow, Tessa laughed, "Just kidding-I was trying to lighten the mood- Clary told me. I met her yesterday."

"You talked about my relationship problems with my ex-boyfriend's, younger brother's girlfriend?" Tessa nodded, "She seemed really nice." Magnus sighed, Tessa really had no regard for what society considered normal social relationships. "So you talked to this stranger and now you think that I should tell Alec about my past because…"

"Because you close yourself off too much Magnus. I know that you had a rough childhood, it's the only explanation for why you are living alone in your apartment with a cat at age 17, but the best way to deal things like that is to talk about them. Now I know you don't feel comfortable talking about it with most people, but you've always said that Alec is different, you love him and he really wants to know you, he wants to know you so badly that he went to your ex-girlfriend about it. That's not betrayal, that's desperation. So talk to him."

"I… I just don't know how to say it, or how he'll take it, or…"

"If he takes it badly than he doesn't really love you and he's not worth it. But I think he'll take it well."

"I just, am not good at talking about this Tessa, it's like you with your whole problem with Will and Jem, you have trouble talking about that and I have trouble talking about this." Tessa considered this, "Then don't talk about it."

"But you just said-"

"Write about it." Said Tessa, "I've always said that the written word is powerful, so write him a letter explaining things, and telling him how you feel. See how he responds."

"I don't know…"

"You've been miserable these last few days, and so has Alec, you need to do something, even if you can't talk. Just think about it."

* * *

Magnus did think about it, he thought about it through English and through lunch, up until the final bell that signalled the beginning of biology, when Alec walked in to the class. Magnus suspected that he had purposefully waited until the last minute, and the thought made him sad, even though he had sort of been expecting it. Alec wouldn't want to see him now.

Magnus scooted over, so Alec would be on his other side and their arms wouldn't touch anymore and Alec shot him a look that was part gratitude, part something else. He sat down as the teacher started to talk and didn't look at Magnus for the rest of class. But Magnus watched him. He gazed at the boy and thought again about what Tessa had said. He did love Alec, and Alec was by far the best guy he had ever met. Alec had saved him even after he had dumped him, maybe Alec really would be all right with his past.

Suddenly he couldn't bear the awkward silence. Alec was writing something in the workbook, but since Magnus had not being paying attention in the slightest, he didn't know what. "Alec?" He whispered. Alec jumped and looked him, "Yes?" Magnus almost lost himself in those blue eyes, "I just wanted to… um thank you, for earlier today. It meant a lot." Alec looked genuinely surprised, "Oh… um… Your welcome? I mean- it was nothing

The expression on his face settled it for Magnus. He would tell him everything- no he would write it down, he would take Tessa's advice and write a letter. ." "By the way," Said Alec, "it's page 262 in the workbook, in case you weren't listening to the teacher." He said it uncomfortably, but ended with a shy smirk, that Magnus couldn't help but return. Yes, it was definitely settled.

As soon as biology was over, he raced to his locker and packed up his stuff and went home, deciding his spare block would be more affective if spent in his apartment. Ragnor called him, presumably to ask where he was, but he rejected the call. He needed to focus.

If only he'd had all this drive in English class, he might have become a good writer. As it was, he did not finish the letter until late last night, he began to think it might have been easier just to tell Alec. He rewrote the letter so many times that he lost track. He called Tessa, "Why is writing so hard?"

"You took my advice!" She cried with glee, "Yeah, yeah, help me please." Grumbled Magnus. "Just write what you feel, it doesn't matter if it's good as long as it's you."

"Says the girl who literally got 100 percent in English class."

"Not the point. Just write."

"But-"

"Write Magnus!" Said Tessa. Then she hung up.

Finally he wrote something that he was mildly satisfied with. He fell asleep running through different possible situations that could occur to the next day. He woke up and rushed to school. All through French class his heart was beating a mile a minute. Finally it ended and Alec got up, as he passed Magnus's desk Magnus grabbed his arm.

Alec looked down at his hand in surprise and Magnus pulled it away hastily. "Uh… here." He said, handing Alec the letter. Alec took it hesitantly. Magnus got up and nearly ran out of the classroom.

Now Alec had his story. Fuck this was stressful. Magnus wandered to chemistry lost in thought…

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! Like I said before, I'm on vacation, so the next chapter may take a while, however I couldn't sleep so I wrote some Malec limericks that I may publish in a day or two. Please Review**


	37. The Letter

_**A/N: So here it is, Magnus's past. I hope it is not too random or dark, I tried to make it as close to the book as I could while still making it fit with this universe. Also, the SPCA is what we call our animal rescue/adoption facilities in Canada, I'm not sure about the USA.**_

* * *

**Alec POV**

Magnus's letter burned a whole in Alec's pocket for all of second period. He barely listened to the announcements. He vaguely heard something about Spring Play rehearsals and a Valentines Day formal dance, but none of it made much sense in Alec's preoccupied brain. In English class he accidently wrote Magnus's name instead of Winston Smith in his paper about 1984.

Thankfully he realised his mistake and erased it before they started peer editing. When the lunch bell rang Alec walked quickly to the cafeteria, bought lunch and went outside. He found a tree in a secluded part of the schoolyard, opened his English textbook and took out the letter, hiding it in the book. He took a deep breath. He was suddenly afraid to open it, what could Magnus have to write to him?

He carefully opened it, taking care not to rip the envelope. He was stalling and he knew it. He decided to just bite the bullet and read it.

_Dearest Alec,_

_First off, you should know that I am absolute crap at writing letters. Or writing anything really. You may be wondering why am I writing this letter to you at all. The reason is that as hard as it is for me to write this, it would be harder for me to tell you, but I need to know this because I love you and because I'm pretty sure that breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I ever made. _

Alec read that line over a few times to make sense of it, "_The biggest mistake he ever made"? _He thought with wonder.

_So here it goes._

_You asked me about my past, and I didn't answer you. I'm sorry about that. It wasn't because I don't trust you, in fact it might have been because I trust you too much. I knew that if I started talking I wouldn't be able to stop and that scared me. _

_I should probably start at the beginning, it may seem irrelevant but I hope everything makes sense to you by the end. If it isn't, then I'm sorry for wasting your time._

_My mother was married when I was born, but her husband was not my father. My father, as I have probably mentioned, is a slimy rich asshole. He seduced my mother after getting her drunk. They didn't even realise she was pregnant until about a month before she gave birth (like on that TLC show)._

_My mother was always depressed, and I pretty sure she was on some sort of drugs during her pregnancy and that's why my eyes are such a weird colour. _

Alec was secretly shocked that Magnus would call his eyes weird. He loved Magnus's eyes.

_She got even more depressed after my birth, postpartum depression hit her hard and so when her husband eventually left her, after realising that I was not his child, she became a little insane. When I was ten she took me and ran into a church screaming that I was the son of a demon, then hung herself. My own mother hung herself because of me. You can see where some of my insecurities come from._

Alec's mouth fell open. Magnus had said his mother had died, but he had never mentioned this.

_I was raised by the church known as the Silent Brotherhood. You've probably never heard of them, they are quite strange. They wear these weird parchment coloured robes, shave their heads, and talk only when absolutely necessary (and then it's only in whispers). You can probably imagine that I didn't fit in there. Even as a child I was loud and colourful and, well, me. _

_I didn't really know what gay or bisexual was until I snuck into a showing of _Rent _a local theater_._ I think it was a bit of a relief to the brother's when I came out; it gave them a reason to kick me out, and send me to my birth father. It was a relief for me to leave._

_Unfortunately my father didn't want me either. He asked me if I would like an apartment to myself and I thought that sounded cool. Growing up with nobody but the silent brother's I was used to being alone._

Alec felt a wave of sympathy, he couldn't imagine growing up alone. Sure his parents were gone a lot but he always had Max and Izzy and Jace.

_One day I found Chairman Meow on a school trip to the SPCA and we instantly bonded since we were both fabulous, but had sadly been abandoned by everyone who should have loved us._

_I started at C.C. Prep the net year. Luckily I was a freshman so everybody else was new too. Camille instantly took a liking to me, and didn't seem to mind that I was bi. She was so different from everyone that I have ever met. I made friends with Ragnor, Catarina, and Tessa too, but I never got close enough to anyone to tell them about my past. I still haven't. I didn't even tell Camille. They all know the same vague story that I told you. So whatever Camille told you she knew was a lie, the only person I have ever told this to is Chairman, and I trust that he hasn't been spreading it around._

Despite everything, Alec felt vindicated by the knowledge that he knew more about Magnus than Camille did. Then he felt worse about falling into her web.

_I was entranced by Camille's glamour and the fact that she was so self confident. I fell in love with the image that she portrayed (not her actual personality) and we started dating that year. We dated for eleven months before I realised that she had been cheating on me. One night, I had gone out partying with Tessa's Nephilim friends (Will, Jem, Gideon, you know) and had ended up on my couch drunk, to hide from his parents. Camille came over and I, being slightly intoxicated myself, decided it would be a good idea to confront her about her cheating. She laughed at me and informed me that I loved her too much to leave her. So I told her that I was not in love with her, I was in love with Will, then I kissed him and watched Camille's very satisfying reaction. I later convinced Will that the kiss was the product of his drunken imagination. None of these are proud memories for me._

Despite himself, Alec laughed fondly at this embarrassing story.

_After Camille, Woolsey was a welcome break. I was tired of the fickleness of women and the complications. With Woolsey it was just sex, I don't know if that will be a comfort to you, or disgust you Alexander but I hope it's the former. _

It didn't disgust him, it made him a little uncomfortable about still being a virgin, but he was happy that Woolsey wasn't a real boyfriend.

_Everything changed when I met you. You make me feel like I never have before. I've lived in many places but I've never had a home. I feel at home with you. That scares me a bit, and I'm afraid that you'll hurt me like everyone else who I've ever loved has. You are also so much better than me, you have a family and you take care of them, you are responsible and genuinely kind. You are the most honest person I have ever met, and I knew my past would make me lower than you. So I acted out._

_I shouldn't have yelled at you for not coming out, I do think you should tell people, but only when your ready. I know that you told Jace and that's great. Just know that whatever you decide I will support you._

_I love you Alexander, and I understand if you don't want to forgive me, or if you don't love me back, but you wanted to know about my past so I gave it to you. I'll give you everything you want, if you'll let me._

_Forever yours with love,_

_ Magnus Bane_

Alec stared at the letter, unable to form a coherent thought. His heart was beating and he thought that he might have cried a little. He was dimly aware of the bell ringing and he made his way to Pre-Calculus in a daze. He almost went to biology instead; in fact he walked into the class then backed out when thirty freshmen turned to look at him in confusion.

When he got home he told Izzy, Jace and Clary about the letter (though he didn't divulge any of the details). Isabelle hugged him, Clary squealed that it was just like in _Persuasion_ and Jace admitted that maybe Magnus didn't deserve to be punched. They agreed he should get back together with Magnus, which he had already decided for himself, but Alec realised that he wanted more. He wanted what he had told Clary he wanted months ago in the kitchen. He wanted a real, public, relationship.

He thought back to the announcements that he hadn't listened to, and an idea started to form…

* * *

_**A/N: Please review! I will try to update soon because I really want to get through the next chapter.**_


	38. Fireworks

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you for the 21 reviews that I got for my last chapter. AAAH! You guys are the best!**_

_**I think you'll like this chapter so I'll keep this Author's Note short. Here it is:**_

* * *

**Magnus POV**

"I did it." Magnus told Tessa, sliding into chemistry. "I gave Alec the letter." Tessa smiled, "Yes! I knew you could do it!"

"I think that I may have made a terrible mistake." Magnus whined, "We learn by our mistakes." Replied Tessa sagely and he rolled his eyes.

The morning announcements came on and Magnus leaned back, listening to the droning voice of some girl informing the class about "exciting opportunities". The only opportunity that actually sounded exciting to Magnus was a Valentine's day formal, but since he had nobody to go with he pushed the thought out of his mind.

He thought about Alec, had he read his letter yet? No. Alec would want to read it in private. Alec would wait until lunch, or even later, which meant that Magnus would have to wait for his response. Magnus was not looking forward to that. He was not a patient person, he didn't like waiting for things, especially when they could possibly end badly.

When Magnus went to lunch, he sat with Catarina and Ragnor, but he looked around for Alec. He wasn't there. What if he was off somewhere reading the letter? Oh god… "Earth to Magnus" Said Ragnor, then he threw a French fry in Magnus's face. Magnus looked up at him and scowled. Then ate the French fry in defiance. Ragnor rolled his eyes, "Dude! Please stop moping, it's scaring away all the hot girls." Magnus frowned, "I don't want any hot girls."

"Maybe you should. I certainly do; whenever I'm depressed, hot girls cheer me up." Observed his friend. Magnus sighed and put his head into his hands. Ragnor was not helping. Luckily, Catarina stepped in, "Ragnor stop it, you're just making it worse. And for the record, you can't scare away people who never wanted to visit in the first place." Magnus smirked slightly. "But Magnus, you should at least try to be cheerful." She added.

Magnus knew she was right, but all he could think about was Alec, off somewhere and reading about his darkest secrets. "Sorry Cat, I'm just stressed. I sort of wrote Alec a letter telling him my life's story."

Ragnor almost did a spit take and Catarina dropped her fork. They stared at him and Magnus squirmed. He realised he didn't even like talking about talking about his past. He immediately changed the subject, but for the rest of lunch his two friends gave him weird looks. He knew they were wondering what he had told Alec, but Magnus was more worried about what Alec's response would be.

He waited the rest of the day, and the rest of the night for Alec to make some form of contact, but none came. He was at a loss. He assumed that Alec had read the letter at lunch or after school, he had had plenty of time to do so. It wasn't that long a letter, and Magnus knew that Alec was a fast reader because they sometimes shared a biology textbook and Alec always ended up waiting for Magnus to flip the page. So why hadn't he responded? Was he just taking time to process all the information? Or did he not have anything to say to Magnus? Had the letter changed anything? Had it made things worse?

Needless to say Magnus did not have a good night. He tossed and turned and ran through every possibility. But nothing prepared him for what actually happened.

* * *

First block passed uneventfully as did second, and Magnus walked to lunch feeling exhausted and hopeless. He knew he was being a little overdramatic- it had only been a day since he gave Alec the letter but he couldn't understand why, if Alec wanted to get back together, he hadn't reacted immediately. Alec knew Magnus's number, where his locker was and even where his house was, he had no excuse. The only explanation Magnus could think of was that Alec didn't want to talk to him, Alec didn't- "Magnus?"

Magnus's thoughts were cut off by the low voice of Alec Lightwood, and Alec's hand tapping his shoulder. Magnus froze. Could this really be happening? Why was Alec doing this in the cafeteria? Was he doing this in public because he was afraid Magnus would attack him? These and many other frantic questions swept through Magnus's mind as he turned around and looked into Alec's blue eyes.

Alec was standing there nervously, with his hands in his pockets and looking at Magnus intently. Magnus realised that he was waiting for him to say something, "Oh, um, hello Alec." Magnus managed to get out. He vaguely noticed Catarina and Ragnor also staring at Alec, as well as Alec's siblings, Tessa, and all of Tessa's friends from their respective tables, but Magnus couldn't tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. _Ex_ boyfriend, he reminded himself with shame.

"I read your letter." Said Alec. Magnus felt his heart speed up, "Oh?" Alec nodded, "Did you mean what you wrote in it?" Asked Alec. "_Did I mean it!? Are you kidding? Of course I meant it!"_ Magnus wanted to shout, but instead he just whispered, "Every word." Alec lit up a bit, "Good. That's good. I love you too, by the way." He said it so simply, as if it was obvious.

Magnus's heart swelled, _Alec loved him!_ But Alec just kept talking, "So did you hear on the announcements that there's going to be a Valentine's day formal?" Magnus swallowed as he nodded. Was Alec going where he thought- or rather hoped- that he was going? Alec took a deep breath, "Well, Jace and Izzy are going and they're super excited, they're going to rent a limo and everything and I was wondering-" At that moment Magnus's heart, which had been accelerating almost painfully as Alec talked, stopped because Alec grabbed his hand.

Right there.

In the cafeteria.

In front of everyone.

Alec.

Grabbed.

His.

Hand.

"Magnus, would you like to go to the Valentine's Day formal with me?" Magnus was pretty sure that people were starting to stare, but he couldn't care, "Like, as friends?" He asked. Alec suddenly looked unsure, "Well I was thinking more as a date- but if you want to go as friends then-"

"No, no, date is good, date is perfect," Magnus scrambled for words to make sure that Alec didn't get the wrong idea and take back his offer, "I just didn't know if you would want to go… Publicly… Since you know, you're not out. But I do want to go with you." He finished, lamely.

A slow grin spread over Alec's face. "Good. It's a date then." And then, Alec kissed him.

Right there.

In the cafeteria.

In front of everyone.

Alec kissed him.

And Magnus finally understood what people meant when they talked about fireworks going off.

* * *

_**A/N: Ta da! My own little version of the accords hall kiss. The boys are finally back together and Alec is finally out of that pesky closet. Yay!**_

_**Also, I keep forgetting to mention that I listened to the audiobook for the 10**__**th**__** Bane chronicle: The course of true love (and first dates) and it was adorable. For those of you who don't know, it is the story of Alec and Magnus's first date. I won't give any spoilers, but it is hilarious and though the date itself isn't perfect, it fits with their characters perfectly. It is a must read for anyone who is as obsessed with Malec as I am.**_

_**Anyways, there are only eleven chapters left, so review while you still can! They make me so happy and feel so loved! I will try to update soon!**_


	39. Silence, Whispers, and Gagging Gestures

_**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter was actually really hard for me to write, I had been so focused on getting them to kiss that I didn't take time to think about what exactly would happen after. So yeah, this may not be my best chapter, but I wanted to update as soon as possible so that **__**itsmeganonthemoon **__**doesn't murder me (I loved your comment by the way).**_

_**To all my wonderful commenters, thank you. I have reached over 300 reviews and am getting over 20 a chapter; that is so amazing!**_

* * *

**Alec POV**

Alec hadn't actually meant to kiss him. Really. He had meant to ask him to the Valentine's Day formal, of course, but he had not meant to make that a big deal out of it.

Alec had decided to ask Magnus to the dance in a public place, since he was coming out anyways, and Jace had insisted on the cafeteria so that he and Isabelle could help defend him if the Sebastians of the school tried to pull anything. From the looks Alec had gotten when he grabbed Magnus's hand, he was beginning to think that Jace had been right to suggest that. To be perfectly honest, Alec hadn't even meant to grab Magnus's hand. He hadn't wanted to do anything too public before he had talked to his parents, but he hadn't been able to help himself.

He had planned it all out: He would ask Magnus out and then,ifMagnus said yes, go to a more private place for the… other things. Alec had been planning to be formal and simple, so that there would be no room for misunderstandings or complications. But there was something in Magnus's eyes; a mixture of hope and uncertainty, that had made Alec bold. Magnus had always been he confident one, in their relationship as well as in life, and Alec had always been the vulnerable one. Seeing Magnus so vulnerable had made Alec want to be the confident one for once.

Magnus had seemed sure that even though Alec loved him, he still wouldn't come out, wouldn't want to be seen with him so Alec had decided to prove to him just how much he did love him, once and for all. Magnus had declared his love with a letter; Alec declared his love with a kiss.

Thinking back on it, Alec would realise that is was the stuttering that had done it. Magnus Bane never stuttered, or stumbled over words. It made Alec realise why Magnus found his blush so cute. At that moment he was absolutely sure that Magnus loved him, and that he loved him back. The thought made him smile. The thought also made him pull Magnus close and kiss him.

It was as though fireworks had gone off. Alec had never really understood what people meant when they said that, but now he knew. At first Magnus had stiffened under the kiss, but then he sank into it, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him close. It was amazing. Alec realised again how much he had missed Magnus, even though it had been less than a week since they broke up. He had missed kissing him and touching him and talking to him, and just being around him so much. The short time they had spent apart had helped Alec realise what he wanted. He wanted Magnus. He wanted his boyfriend.

Alec wasn't completely certain how long they kissed for, it was certainly not their longest kiss, but it also wasn't particularly short. It was just a kiss, and for the length of that kiss, it was as if everyone else in the room had vanished.

When they broke apart, the cafeteria was completely silent. Alec was pretty sure that that had never happened before. High school cafeterias were not meant to be silent. It was eerie.

Then the whispers started. Alec heard the words _"Eww", "Gay", "Disgusting", "Fag", "Holy shit did those two dudes just kiss?"_ floating around the hall. It was what he had been expecting, though he would have thought the answer to that last one was pretty obvious. The hurtful words swirled around Alec, engulfing him, and he was pretty sure that he even saw Sebastian Verlac making gagging motions out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his gaze firmly on Magnus, holding on to him both physically and emotionally.

Apart from the whispers, no one was speaking. Nothing like this had ever happened before at the Nephilim Institute. Alec didn't know whether he should be proud, or frightened for his life. Finally, someone spoke above the murmuring; it was Cecily Herondale, sister of Will Herondale and one of Izzy's good friends, a girl known for knowing everything "Oh my god." Said Cecily, "That was sooo romantic!"

"I know right?" Sighed Izzy, who was sitting next to her. Jace whooped, "Well done bro!" He shouted at Alec. That was all it took. The approval of Jace, Izzy and Cecily ensured the approval of most of the tenth grade, and all the ninth graders who idolised them.

A few of the kids in older grades were still muttering, but Gideon Lightwood (who even Alec had always found a little intimidating) growled at them, "_What_ did you just say about my cousin?" And most of them fell silent. Sebastian was the only one who didn't seem at least a little put off by Gideon's threats, "But it's so _gross_!" He accused gathering a bit of support from the guys around him, who began nodding.

Will scoffed, "What's your problem? Jealous that Alec and Magnus are getting more action in the school cafeteria then you've gotten in your life? Or do gay people just scare you?" A couple people laughed at that, as Sebastian hurriedly tried to assure Will that he had, in fact, had plenty of action and was not afraid of anything. Unfortunately for him, Will didn't seem to care, he was turning to his best friend and grabbing his hand, "James, would you do the honour of going to the Valentine's Day Formal with me?" Jem nodded solemnly, "It would be my pleasure William."

"See Verlac, it's not so scary." Said Will turning back to face a now red Sebastian with a smirk.

More people started laughing, including Magnus, and Alec joined in feeling relieved. He was glad that so many people were defending him, he honestly wasn't sure that he could have handled it by himself, he was already emotionally exhausted from just asking Magnus out. And he still had to talk to his parents. He was _not _looking forward to that, though the fact that his siblings and even apparently his cousins were on his side gave him hope for the rest of the Lightwoods.

It also helped that the people who were helping him were well known around the school, and popular. It was forcing people to accept them, and even though it was a superficial acceptance that would probably fade pretty quickly, it was helping. Officially, he and Magnus were safe.

Thinking of Magnus, Alec looked up at his boyfriend, who was beaming at him. He looked down at their hands, were still entwined, and at his wrist, which bore his watch. He saw that they still had a lot of time left before third period, so he quietly led Magnus out of the cafeteria to find a quieter place. They had faced the crowds and survived; now they needed some time alone.

Magnus followed Alec unquestioningly, squeezing hand. Alec squeezed back. Whatever else would come, they would face together.

* * *

_**A/N: So there you have it and I hope the reactions were in character. I liked writing Cecily in; she always seems to be the person who knows what to do in awkward situations. The next chapter will have fluff out the wazoo, and it should be up fairly soon, until then, as always; Please Review!**_


	40. Cloud Nine

_**A/N: Hey guys! I just got Internet again after staying in a youth hostile for a few days. This chapter is pretty fluffy… And unexpectedly long. Anyways I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Magnus POV**

Magnus was in a daze as Alec led him out of the cafeteria. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only had he and Alec gotten back together but they were also now together publicly and nothing terrible had happened! In his heart, Magnus knew that their friends couldn't protect them forever, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Alec was his boyfriend again! It seemed too good to be true, so as Alec led him out of the cafeteria, Magnus focused on the warmth of his hand, and squeezed it, relishing in the feeling of the contact. Alec squeezed his hand back and Magnus nearly giggled. He felt like sticking his tongue out triumphantly at Sebastian Verlac, or maybe Camille, but he restrained himself.

Alec led him to an empty hallway before turning to face him. They stayed like that for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes, Magnus lost himself in a world of blue. Then, simultaneously, they moved together into another kiss. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and Magnus pushed him against the all, trapping him with his body. "Magnus…" moaned Alec, threading his hands through Magnus's hair.

Magnus groaned and pulled back, just an inch, to whisper, "Oh god, I love you." Alec smiled, and stroked his cheek, "I love you to… And I'm not going to let you down, I loved- your letter was beautiful." Magnus's breath caught, "You thought it was beautiful?"

"Of course. You wrote it. You put your soul into that letter, and your soul is beautiful." Alec Explained. Magnus was speechless. Alec smiled shyly and leaned up to whisper into Magnus's ear, "And for the record I think your eyes are incredible."

Magnus lost all control; he pushed Alec back against the wall and crushed their mouths together again. Alec pulled him even closer, wrapping his legs around Magnus's waist for a moment, before seeming to remember their surroundings and bringing them back down. Magnus had been starting to feel a little lightheaded, and he was very disappointed that they were somewhere so public.

Alec started to laugh. He leaned his head back and covering his face with his hands, disentangling himself from Magnus. "What is it?" Asked Magnus, and Alec peaked out from between his fingers, "It's just that- I can't believe I just did that."

"Do you regret it?" Asked Magnus, suddenly unsure. "No." Said Alec quickly, "It's just that- Holy crap I'm out of the closet!" Magnus grinned, "I know." Alec started to laugh again, and this time Magnus joined in, taking Alec's hands and pulling them away from his face. Alec's face changed when he laughed; it became bright and open, and even more beautiful then usual, which really shouldn't have been possible, and Magnus wanted to see all of it.

The bell for third period rand and the two boys stopped laughing and looked at each other. Their next class was biology, which they had together. Magnus started to pull away so that they could walk side by side, but Alec only released one of his hands, keeping the other one grasped firmly in his. He smiled up at Magnus shyly and kissed his cheek.

Magnus felt his heart flutter; there was something so wonderful about having someone to hold hand with while walking to class. He had never really had a relationship like that, not even with Camille. They walked to their lockers, and then to class together, and if Alec was walking a little faster than usual (as if to escape the judging stares of the other students) Magnus didn't mind; Alec wasn't going to become completely comfortable with being out right away. Just the fact that he _was_ out was enough to make Magnus giddy. For his part he looked haughtily at the other students as if to say, _"Yup, this hot peace of ass is mine. Deal with it."_

When they got to biology, they sat together, as always, but to Magnus's surprise Alec sat where he had when they had broken up, so their arms wouldn't brush together while they wrote. He frowned a little as he sat down, but Alec scooted his chair closer to Magnus's and, after setting his books down, placed his hand gently on Magnus's leg. Magnus stopped frowning and grabbed the hand, massaging it slightly with his thumb. It wasn't particularly riské or sexy, but it was caring, and a lot more public then what they had done previously.

Throughout the lesson Magnus was on cloud nine, he couldn't stop grinning and even Alec was a little less studious than usual. He kept looking around; at Magnus, their hands, and the other kids in the class. Apparently, it was hard for Alec to believe that they hadn't immediately been stoned, or burned at the stake. Most of the kids seemed more shocked and uncomfortable then horrified though, and the teacher actually seemed a little impressed by their openness. Not everyone who worked at snotty judgemental private schools was snotty and judgmental, Magnus noted.

By the end of the class Magnus couldn't believe he'd ever not liked biology. Sure, he still didn't give a rat's ass about the inner workings of a frog, but he had become quite interested in the human body, specifically the human body that had been sitting very close to his own for the previous eighty minutes. When the bell rang he walked Alec to his next class, without even thinking about it. He marvelled at how natural it felt to be open about their relationship.

When they got to the locker rooms Magnus heard a voice shout, "Hey Lightwood, shouldn't you be changing in the girl's room?" Alec winced slightly, and ducked his head, but Magnus felt only anger. He yelled back, "He can't! Unlike you he has a penis!" Then to Alec, he muttered, "What a prick." Alec smiled up at him gratefully but then looked towards the locker room as if it was the road to hell. Magnus squeezed his hand gently, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. And if it isn't fine, just remember the YouTube videos; _It gets better_." Alec gritted his teeth and walked in.

Obviously Magnus stayed to watch Alec's gym class. They were playing soccer, which was a sport Alec was particularly good at, though he didn't flaunt it like some other boys (*cough* Jace) did. As the game began Alec seemed a bit on edge, but Magnus was impressed at how little it affected his playing. Magnus knew that a high school locker room wasn't the most welcoming place for an openly gay guy, and neither was an all boys gym class. The other boys gave him a wide birth, and didn't often pass the ball. But apparently Alec was even better then Magnus realised (he really was clueless when it came to sports) because he managed to fit himself into the game without their help. Whoever said gay guys couldn't be good athletes had obviously never met Alexander Lightwood.

As an added bonus for Magnus, Alec's gym shorts showed off his long, powerful legs, which made Magnus remember how good it felt to have them wrapped around him. He stayed on the bleachers as the class dispersed, lost in daydreams of being straddled by his sexy, soccer playing, boyfriend. He was shaken out of his reverie by Jace and Isabelle, who had come up and stood in front of him; blocking his view of the field. "If you were having dirty fantasies about my brother, please don't tell me about them." Announced Jace. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, "What he means to say is 'Hello Magnus, we're sorry to interrupt you but we wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Magnus asked dubiously.

"We also want to say that we won't try to beat you up again." Added Jace, "Probably."

Isabelle elbowed him and explained, "That letter you wrote meant a lot to Alec, he didn't tell us everything that you said in it but we know it was important. Alec has been so afraid of who he is, for almost his entire life, but you helped him come out, and that means a lot." Jace nodded, "Robert and Maryse aren't the warmest of people- I don't think they'll kick him out or anything, but they might not be completely accepting, if you know what I mean." He said, "The fact that Alec is willing to face them for you shows how much he loves and trusts you. You better not hurt him again."

Magnus didn't really know how to respond to that; he wasn't sure if they were threatening him or giving him their approval. Possibly it was both, "Um… I won't?" He tried, and was saved from saying any more by Alec coming up behind him and placing his hand on Magnus's shoulder. "Jace, are you going to try to punch Magnus again, because we've gotten back together, in case you hadn't noticed." Magnus laughed slightly and Jace rolled his eyes, "We were just talking, don't worry I won't screw up your boy toy's face." He winked at Magnus, who scowled back.

"We're going to get changed. Alec?" Said Isabelle, looking at her brother expectantly. "You go ahead, I'm think I'll walk home." Replied Alec, and as the two younger Lightwood's left Magnus frowned, "You only walk home when you need to clear you're head." Alec sighed, and sat down next to him, he leaned back so that he was almost lying down, and his shirt rode up to reveal the flat planes of his stomach. Magnus had to resist the urge to pull the rest of the shirt off… and the rest of Alec's clothing. "I'm going to wait for all the boys to leave the change room. Izzy and Jace probably don't want to wait that long…" Alec said in a strange voice, "It's also possible that I'm putting off talking to my family. My parents are leaving work early today because tomorrow they're going on another business trip. When I get home I'll have to tell them."

"Do you want me to be there when you talk to them?" Magnus asked, Alec smiled faintly, "No… I don't want them to think that it's all about you. They might blame you; think that you _turned _me gay. Which is ridiculous. Besides, you're not the only reason I came out, I want them to know that. You were just a catalyst." Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec chuckled and kissed him, "A very strong catalyst." He amended. "But I have to do this myself, I need to stand up to them by myself." He looked determined, and Magnus felt surge of pride for him, "Alright. Can I at least walk you home?"

"I would love that." Murmured Alec and kissed him deeply.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review guys! The next chapter is the talk with the parents, so it may take me a while to write it; conflict is not my strong suit, but I will try to get it up soon.**_


	41. Love and Determination

_**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be Maryse and Robert's reactions, but it didn't really happen. Fluff just started flowing out of my fingers and I couldn't stop it, and I also had a new idea of how to write their reactions that I think will be truer to the books. So here is another fluffy transition chapter, hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Alec POV**

Alec peaked into the locker room to make sure it was empty, then sighed and started pulling off his clothes. As stepped into the shower he took a deep breath, letting the events of the day wash over him. He shivered. As happy as he was to be out, and as happy as he was that nothing overly terrible had happened, he still had a dark feeling about what was to come. He knew that his parents wouldn't be happy, especially his father, and that they would be even less happy when he told them how he came out in school. He was afraid- terrified- of their reactions, and was still a little unsure as to exactly how he would do it.

He was most afraid that he would back down. That if his parents were too angry they would be able to sway him. He had never been strong enough to stand up to them before, why would this be different? He knew the answer to that: Magnus. Magnus was what would be different. Alec had never had a good enough reason to stand up to Robert and Maryse, but now he did. Alec himself had never been a good enough reason, he didn't think that he was worth it, but Magnus was. Magnus was worth it. Just thinking about Magnus made Alec feel braver than he had ever felt in his life.

It was true what he had told Magnus, he was not the only reason that Alec was coming out. He had always meant to come out, had dreamed of how his life would be better if he could gain the confidence needed to tell the world, and more importantly his parents, the truth. But he had never been able to gain that confidence, not until a bright, sparkly, yet innately damaged boy put his trust into him. The only times Alec was ever bold in his life were in the defense and service of the people he loved, and he had never loved anyone like he loved Magnus.

But that didn't change the fact that he was still scared shitless.

Alec stood in the shower as his fear waged war with his love and determination. He felt pride at the realisation that for once in his life love and determination was winning. With this new confidence he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and came face to face with the object of said love. "Magnus!" He squeaked.

Yes. He squeaked- his boyfriend had walked in on him while he wearing nothing but a towel, of course he squeaked. Magnus smirked, looking him up and down and saying, "You were taking a really long time in here… I decided to check up on you."

"Are you sure you didn't just want to see me shirtless?" Asked Alec, grateful that his voice had returned to its normal octave and that what he said had been even mildly clever. Magnus even laughed and nodded, "That might have been a contributing factor." He admitted, reaching out to touch Alec's wet chest. Alec sucked in his breath; Magnus's hands were warm and comforting, but still sent shivers across Alec's skin. They weren't unpleasant shivers, on the contrary every touch made Alec crave more.

Magnus started running his fingers up and down Alec's chest, getting dangerously close to the edge of Alec's towel. He seemed entranced by Alec's body, which was an entirely new experience for Alec. Like the shivers, it was not at all unpleasant. Instinctively, Alec grabbed Magnus's hands with his own and Magnus looked up shocked, eyes wide as if he was scared he had gone too far. But Alec just pulled him closer, so close that their mouths were touching, and guided his hands so that they were around his back. Alec pushed Magnus's mouth open with his tongue and nibbled on his bottom lip encouragingly. Magnus didn't need much encouragement; he opened his mouth eagerly and wrapped his arms even tighter around his boyfriends' midsection. The two boys seemed to be trying to devour each other.

They kissed for a few minutes before Magnus pulled away, panting. Alec kept it up though, placing a line of kisses down Magnus's neck. Magnus seemed to be having trouble speaking, but he managed it anyways, "Alexander…I hate to stop this… but I am having a lot of trouble not ripping that damn towel off of you, and I don't want to have sex with you for the first time in the boys locker room an hour before you come out to your parents…I want it to be perfect."

Alec was both disappointed and grateful but he pulled back and nodded his head, "Wait for me outside, I'll be two seconds." They kissed once more and Magnus left, leaving Alec to change. As Alec got dressed he contemplated what had just happened. He didn't really know what to think. That was probably the closest that he and Magnus had ever come to sleeping together, perhaps it was because Alec had already been mostly naked when they started.

Losing his virginity had always seemed a far off, distant prospect for Alec. He had never been ready for it, and Magnus had never pressured him. But he felt ready now. If Magnus had tried to take off the towel, Alec probably would have let him. He _was_ glad that it hadn't happened in a locker room shower, but he wanted it happened sometimes soon. He knew that now, as cheesy as it sounded, he and Magnus wouldn't be having sex, they would be making love.

He finished changing and went out to meet Magnus, who grinned, grabbed his hand and kissed him. "Ready?" He asked. _Ready for what?_ Alec wondered; Ready to leave school? Ready to go home? Ready to tell his parents? It didn't matter. With Magnus holding his hand and smiling at him like that, Alec was ready for anything.

They walked home, trading stories of their lives, "After the dance was announced, Simon asked Isabelle to go with him and she said yes. I think it means that they're official now. Well, official-ish. Izzy is pretty commitment-phobic." Alec told Magnus, who laughed, "She seemed pretty keen that you be in a serious relationship." He observed, "Well, Izzy likes arranging everyone's love life but her own." Said Alec. "Then maybe you and her are more similar than you think." Mused Magnus.

They talked about themselves, their friends, school, and everything under the sun, except parents. It was one of the nicest walks of Alec's life. Usually he liked walking alone, without other people to interrupt his thoughts, but Magnus didn't seem to count as "other people", he was so much more than that. When they reached Alec's house, it seemed to soon, so they let their goodbye kiss last a little longer than was strictly necessary. When they finally broke apart, Magnus squeezed Alec's hand encouragingly, before walking away.

Alec watched him go, then turned and walked slowly up the long driveway. When he got into the house, he found his father watching the news while his mother spoke to someone on the phone angrily. "But the email specifically said that- No, you listen! The board made a decision… No. That's absolutely ridiculous." His siblings were nowhere to be seen. Alec watched them with a mix of terror and fascination for a time (he couldn't say quite how long) before Maryse finally hung up and noticed him standing there.

"Do you need something Alexander?" She asked. Alec swallowed, "Actually, there was something I needed to talk to you and dad about." He said. Maryse nodded and Robert even turned off the TV, "What is it?" Asked his mother. He took a deep breath. This was it,

"I'm gay." Alec told his parents.

Maryse dropped her phone.

* * *

_**A/N: Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger! Sorry but I just couldn't resist. Please review with your opinions and any predictions you may have, I like to hear everything you have to say, I have never written anything this long before and your support has really kept me going, I don't thank you guys nearly enough. I will try to update ASAP.**_


End file.
